On The Edge of Sanity
by SecondStarToTheRight18
Summary: - COMPLETE - Bradin finally sees that his true love is none other than his best friend! But what happens when he witnesses something that will change both their lives... forever! Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Goodbye Mr Martin!

**Hello all!**

** I would like to have your opinion on this story as it is just an idea that popped into my head! Lol!! But seriously, please review and tell me if you think I should continue it or not or any suggestions or whatever!!**

_Thanks a million!!_

**

* * *

Chapter One**

_**Goodbye, Mr. Martin**_

Bradin Westerly crouched in the bushes outside the window of his best, girl, friend's, Candice Martin, bedroom. He'd known Candice since 5th grade. They had been inseparable, always there for each other and always doing something together. When Bradin's parents died, she was right by his side up until the last _minute_ he was in Kansas. She was at the airport and was the last one to hug him goodbye, and when she did that, she kissed him on the cheek. Bradin had thought about that kiss ever since it happened, he knew there was more behind it than just a friendly goodbye kiss and he'd wanted to ask her about it but never found the guts. They had kept in touch and then, 5 months ago, she moved to Playa Linda and they had bonded again and again, were inseparable. Bradin couldn't keep his mind off of her every night when he was going to sleep and now he was certain... He loved her. He knew it was true.. He had tried to deny it for so long, but it was true, he _loved_ her.

He needed to tell her that, he absolutely had to tell her that! He _had_ to talk to her tonight, even though when he called earlier and she had told him not to come over because her father was drunk, he came over any way. He was just about to throw a rock at her window when she sat down on her bed and let her long golden hair out of it's tie. He loved when she let her hair down...

No one was around and it was about as dark as you could get it in southern California, that is, with a full moon out, so no one could really see him. He watched as she sat on her bed brushing her hair... she was beautiful... simply beautiful. There was no other word to describe her. She went to take off her shirt... he didn't exactly want to be a "Peeping Tom" on one of his closest friends but... well... Before she could get it off though she suddenly jumped up and screamed putting her hand to her mouth. He felt sick guessing what was probably to occur next. He crouched lower in the bushes and stared into her bedroom.

A man came into view of the window, he knew it was her father though he'd only met him once back in Kansas, threw her on her bed and started beating her. Though she didn't release any audible screams, he heard them, and with each blow he felt like he was being beaten as well... He didn't move, there was no need to, she had told him repeatedly to _never_ tell anyone about her father beating her...

Her father pulled her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. He couldn't bare to watch it any longer and no matter what Candice did to him for telling, he knew he had to. He quietly started to crawl out of view of the window, staying very low to the ground, but was stopped dead in his tracks by the Martin's German Shepherd. He _slowly_ stood up and very quietly cooed to the dog as it walked in circles around him growling the whole time...

"Shh... nice doggie... good girl... sit... sit." No use; the darn thing continued to growl and walk around him. He knew if he so much as moved, she would go off like a siren. But if he stayed there, Candice's father would keep beating her... Dang! Why wouldn't Sam leave him alone? She knew him, he came over all the time! "Shh... Sam, be a good girl and go lie down... Please..." he again tried talking the dog down and again to no avail, in fact, she just growled louder. Suddenly, without any warning, she began barking violently. "Shh... Sam, stop that!" he said aloud, but still quietly. The front door flew open and Mr. Martin stepped out onto the porch. "Damn it!" Bradin cursed under his breath.

"Hey out there! Who are you!?" Mr. Martin walked out and grabbed Sam by the collar, "Who are you and what do you want?" He looked Bradin directly in the eyes.

"I- I just- I..." Bradin suddenly found that he couldn't talk, the look on Mr. Martin's face was so... sinister.

"Oh wait a minute! Aren't- aren't you Candy's friend from Kansas!?" The look on his face quickly changed from evilness to a sort of humorousness.

"Yea- yeah..." Bradin was taken aback by him knowing who he was and just stood there without talking.

"Well, why don't you come in?"

"O- okay..." Bradin followed him into the house and he suddenly felt uneasy as the door closed shut behind him and stillness settled over the house.

"Just come on up to her room, she's still awake." Mr. Martin led the way up the darkened stairs, Bradin kept back a little ways, still feeling uneasy.

"Here we are." He stopped in front of Candice's door, turned the knob and without knocking walked into her room. Bradin saw Candice lying on the floor, blood coming from her side. He stifled a gasp and started to turn and run but was grabbed by the arm and dragged into Candy's room. "Stop! Stop it!!" Bradin exclaimed as Mr. Martin beat him to the floor.

"You stop!" he retorted, "In fact, you say another word and I'll beat the hell out of you!" He hit Bradin in the head making him see stars then, leaving him lying on the floor, he went over to Candice and kicked her in the legs, "Get up you bitch! Go get me a beer, and get one for my friend too!" He looked over at Bradin.

Bradin felt sick as he watched this but couldn't do anything on account of his head throbbing too badly.

Candice slowly stood up, she seemed to not even notice Bradin, and walked out her door. She returned a minute later with a beer. "You only had one..." she said meekly.

"What!?" He roared, "What the hell happened to the other one!?"

"I- I don't know..." she seemed to shrink back in fear.

He opened the can and took a drink, "Oh well, I'll have to get more then!" He took another swig, "Now sit down and turn on your TV."

Candice turned on her TV, handed him the remote and walked over to her nightstand.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Her father raged.

Candice didn't answer, instead she turned around and extended her right arm displaying a small pistol in her hand.

Her father began laughing but sobered quickly and said, "Well, well, well! I've been meaning to do away with you any way... So I guess now's as good a time as any!" Bradin watched in horror as her father pulled out an equally sized firearm, "Look here," he sneered, "I'm not only taking you out of this world but I'm taking your little friend out too!" He pointed the gun at Bradin, who froze, cocked it and said, "Him first so you'll have to _watch_ and then... _you_!"

Candice screamed bloody murder, and before Bradin knew what was happening, a shot was fired.

Mr. Martin fell to the floor the, gun in his right hand flying out of it and landing on her bed, and the beer in his left falling to the floor with him and spilling out in a messy puddle.

Candice slid to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks and her whole body shaking violently with sobs and fear, she still clutched the gun as Bradin slowly got up and checked her dad; he was dead as a door nail.

Bradin stood for a second then walked over to Candice and took her in his arms. She was bleeding badly in several places and Bradin felt blood drip from his own busted head into his eye. He held her tighter, "Shh..." he whispered, stroking the back of her head. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat there holding her as she cried.

Candice could scarcely believe what she'd just done but somehow she felt very relieved that he was dead. She was so thankful Bradin had come over and held her, she clung to him, crying, with her hands around his neck and her fingers dug into his skin. She was shaking so badly that she hurt from it, but she couldn't stop. She was so scared, what was going to happen now?

* * *

Well, there it is. Again, _please_ tell me what you think and if I should continue or not! _Thanks so much!!!_ I really appreciate it!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	2. Running Away?

**I do NOT own Summerland orany of its characters I DO, however, own Candice Martin, her family, friends and story.**

Thank you **_SO_** much to those who reviewed!! Please keep it up!!!!!

_Thank you!!_

**Next chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter Two

_**Running Away?**_

"Candy, shh... please stop crying... please calm down." Bradin emphasized the words "calm" and "down."

"I- I c- c- can't," Candice gasped in between words, she was still shaking and crying hysterically even though it had been nearly half an hour since she'd killed her father. She was still holding on to Bradin with her nails dug into the back of his neck, she was surprised he hadn't told her to knock it off yet!

They sat on the floor and Bradin held her tighter than he'd ever held anyone before... He was sure she was about to draw blood as tight as she had her nails in his skin! But he didn't tell her to stop it cause he knew what it was like to be upset beyond words... you just wanted somebody to hold you and somebody you could hold back. She released her grip suddenly and let go of him all together. "What is it?" He asked as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes with a look of pure fear.

"Brea," she grabbed him by the shoulders, "I- I have to get out of here!"

"What!? What are you talking about? Candy! Candice what are you doing!?" Bradin exclaimed as she jumped up and started throwing things into a backpack of hers.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Bradin? I'm _leaving_! I cannot be here when they find him!!"

"Candice Martin, you are _crazy_! You can't just... leave!" Bradin stood up and stared at her as she continued to toss things into her bag.

'Yes, I can and I am." She stated matter of factly.

"No, you can't!" Bradin bit his lip, what did she think she was doing? She couldn't just up and leave him! Not now, not when he needed so desperately to tell her he _loved _her!

"Bradin," she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him, "I _have_ to."

Bradin looked away, he felt tears coming to his eyes but he kept them in and walked over to her. She was facing her bag, her back to him, and stuffing something into it. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around slowly, "Candice, I-" he again felt tears coming to his eyes and couldn't go on.

"Brae... what's the matter? You won't get in trouble! I'll leave and take the gun with me, and then burn it, I know it won't burn but the fingerprints will burn off of it, and you can just go on with your life, they'll never bother you! So, what's the matter?"

"Candy! I'm not worried about getting in trouble for it! I- I'm gonna... I don't want you to go away!" Bradin looked down at the floor, he felt tears fall down his cheeks, he fully expected Candice to tell him to pull himself together and act like a man. She hated it when he cried, in fact, she had never let him cry when she was around except for after his parents died. She had sat with him on his bed, his head resting on her chest, and held him close while he cried... They had sat like that, her holding onto him and him crying, for almost 3 hours. He would be forever grateful for that, it had helped him so much to just be able to let out all his emotions that night...

"But Brae... we're just friends... people lose friends all the time, you'll get a new friend soon. And maybe one day I'll be able to contact you. You'll be okay, you're a strong guy, I know you are." She smiled like it was no big deal, and said it too, "It's no big deal. We were just two stupid friends... you didn't even like being around me..." she looked down and looked sad as she continued, "I know you didn't cause you always seemed WAY uncomfortable and I saw you with your other friends and you weren't like that at all! You were relaxed and cool and all... face it, Brae, after your parents died and you moved here and I stayed behind without you... well, we changed. A lot."

Bradin's jaw dropped, what had she just said to him!? _He **didn't **like her_!? Was the girl _crazy_!?

"Candice!" He yelled, "No big deal!? People lose friends all the time!? I'll get another friend!? I don't want to be around you!? _Different_!?" He looked up at the ceiling holding back the tears that were coming. He looked back at Candice and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Candice Martin, that is not true! I want to be around you more than I've ever wanted to be around anyone! And I know I seemed uncomfortable but that's cause I was- cause... cause I was scared of what you'd think if you found out... that... I- I..."

"That you what, Bradin?" Candice asked through tear filled eyes and with an emotionally laced voice.

"That... I love you."

* * *

There's y'all's 2nd chapter! Tell me what you think now!! Thanks!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	3. Hold Me Safely In Your Strong Arms

**I do not own Summerland I do own Candice Martin.**

OMG!! Y'all I am _SO_ sorry that it has taken me this long to update!! I promis it won't be this long next time!!

_Thank you to _chelsea, **hockeygrl99, _and _Sweet-Romantic **_for the wonderful rveiews y'all left me!! Keep 'em coming!_

**chelsea: **Thank you so much! Here's her reaction!

**hockeygrl99: **Thanks a million! I know, it is sad, right now, but it will get better...

**Sweet-Romantic: **Well, she might know, she might not... you'll just have to read to find out what she knows and what she does!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_**Hold Me Safely In Your Strong Arms**_

"I love you..." Bradin repeated quietly after _several _minutes of complete silence.

"Bradin, I- I- I.." tears fell down Candice's face and onto Bradin's hands which were holding her own. He reached up and wiped them away then kissed her softly on the lips whispering, "Candice, please... please don't go."

That only made the tears fall faster as she realized that Bradin cared for her more than anyone had _ever_ cared for her. "Bradin, no! No, I have to go! Bradin, I have to!" she angrily pulled her hands from his grasp and jerked her head up trying to keep more tears from coming.

"No, Candice! Candice, _please_! Please don't go!" Bradin again took her hands but she pulled them away making tears fall down Bradin's face as well. "Candice, _please_, please don't leave me!"

"I don't wanna leave you, Bradin! I don't wanna go! I really don't! I don't _want_ to leave you but I _have_ to!" Candice said wiping the tears from Bradin's cheeks and trying to smile. "You'll be okay..."

Bradin didn't know what to do. Candice wiped his tears, smiled at him, stood up and, again, began packing stuff into a backpack. Now what? He had kissed her and told her he loved her... she didn't reply to that... she didn't say she loved him too, she didn't even say she _liked_ him! Now what did he do?

"Brae, you'd better get out of here before somebody shows up and finds him..." Candice said without turning around from what she was doing.

Bradin didn't reply. He watched silently from the floor while she shoved things into her pack, then dumped it out and started over, this time taking time to pack it all neatly so that it would fit. His eyes wandered to her left side and he saw that it was still bleeding some. He stood up and walked over to her. Putting his hands on her waist he turned her around, "Candice... you're not _really_ leaving... are- are you?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "Yes, Bradin... I am."

"Where are you going?"

"I- I'm not real sure yet... but I'll be alright, just don't worry about me okay?"

"No, I can't not worry about you! I'm _going_ to worry about you." Bradin said seriously.

"But-"

"No buts. Look, if you leave... I'm going to worry and I'm going to miss you and I'm going to wish so damn bad that I hadn't come here tonight and seen what I saw causing me to alert your fucking dog which made your fucking dad come out and get me and then try to kill you which made you kill him which made you leave! I'm going to regret coming here tonight for the rest of my damn life!" Bradin said shaking her in his anguish... "I'm going to hate myself!" He shouted.

"Brae... please... no, it wasn't you! It wasn't you at all! I killed that damn bastard because I couldn't take any more abuse and I was too ashamed to tell anyone about it! Bradin, if you hadn't been there he wouldn't have threatened to kill you first and I would have chickened out and he would have killed me! And I wouldn't be standing here telling you this if you hadn't come over and alerted that damn dog! I'd be dead, Bradin, I'd be dead." Candice stopped and took a deep breath, her side hurt like something awful and she was beginning to feel lightheaded from all the stress and the mixed smell of blood and beer in her room. "Bradin, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been there cause I would have been too scared to go through with killing him except you _were_ here and I wasn't about to let him kill someone who meant as much to me as you do!"

Bradin looked at her, she meant what she was saying and he knew she was right but he couldn't help but feel that if she left it would be his fault. "Candice, are you alright?" he asked, concerned, as she put all her weight on him nearly falling over.

"Yeah- no, I'm really dizzy, Brae..." Candice slurred. Her head felt like it was spinning and she was so glad when she felt Bradin's strong arms hold onto her keeping her safe.

"Shh... it's alright... you need to lie down..." Bradin looked around her room, it was a mess, it looked like a tornado had run through it. Knowing that Candice needed desperately to lie down and knowing where the guest room was he took Candice in his arms and helped her out of her room and down the hall. Once inside the guest room he shut the door, locked it and took her over to the bed, "Here, babe-" he stopped, realizing what he was about to call her, "Here... C- Candy..." he recovered quickly. "Here lie down... Whoa!" He held her tighter as she passed out in his arms.

"Damn!" he muttered under his breath. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed, taking off her shoes and the choker she was wearing. He tenderly lifted her shirt on her left side to see how bad the wound was, it wasn't so bad so he went out into the hall, into the bathroom, wet a rag and hurried back into the guest room. He locked the door once more then gently sat down beside Candice. He gingerly wiped the blood from her face and arms and her side. "Why did he have to hurt you like this.." he whispered softly as he removed her blood soaked shirt and left her in the tank top that she was wearing underneath it which, somehow, wasn't as bloody.

"Mm, mom..." Candice murmured half awake.

"No, it's Bradin..." Bradin said to her softly. He brushed the hair out of her face and stared down at her. She was so beautiful... he knew that he could take anything he wanted from her right then and that she was completely helpless to stop him. He couldn't even bare thinking such things about her, he cared for her too much to hurt her like that! He shoved the thoughts out of his mind and gently kissed her on the forehead. He carefully moved her under the covers then, getting up, turned out the light, slipped off his shoes and slid under the covers beside her. He leaned up on one arm and looked at her with the little moonlight that was coming in through the curtains. He knew how much she'd been through since her parents' divorce and her mother leaving and never talking to her since. He hated to see her in pain, he always had... he remembered always doing little things for her in the 5th and 6th grade to make her feel better whenever she was upset.. he missed them just being carefree children who were best friends... Why did being a teenager and falling in love have to be so hard?

"Bradin!" Candice suddenly sat straight up in bed startling Bradin and turned to look at him, "W- what are you d- doing..." she stuttered nervously, realizing she was only in a tank top and bra and that _she_ hadn't taken off her shirt.

"Shh... it's okay... shh, just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, Candice, I care about you too much! I just took off your shirt so you wouldn't have to sleep in a bloody mess, that's all. Honestly, I swear!" Bradin assured her sitting up next to her and hugging her close to him.

She let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I- I just got nervous I guess I- I know you wouldn't do something like that to me... I just... I'm sorry-"

Bradin silenced her by putting his fingers over her lips, "Shh... forget about it, I understand and it's okay."

They lay back down, Bradin's strong and comforting arms wrapped around Candice's weak and shivering body, and fell asleep.

Candice awoke to a soft purring sound, she jumped but realized it was only her cat crawling onto the bed with Bradin and her. She lightly kicked in off the bed and heard her paws softly hit the carpet. She looked over at the clock, it was 3:07am about five and a half hours since she'd killed her father. She sighed knowing that she had to leave Bradin... She sat up and turned to look at the boy sleeping beside her, he was, by far, the _cutest_ guy she'd ever met. The way his blue/green eyes sparkled whenever he was happy and the way they softened and the color in them faded when he was upset... She remembered the last time she saw his eyes like that... It was the night he left to go to California with his aunt, he had looked into her eyes, still terribly upset about his parents' death, and whispered that he was going to miss her. She told him she was too but he'd make new friends soon and that they'd always keep in touch but the way his eyes looked right then she'd never forget. On a happier note, she remembered the last time she had seen his eyes sparkle and dance. It was just the other night actually, he had invited her over to hang out on the beach near his house then eat lunch with him and his family. She had agreed and when she got there the minute his eyes fell on hers they danced with that wonderful sparkle like they do.

She only then realized all the subtle hints she had been missing... he had been telling her for the longest time that he liked her as way more than just a friend! Why had she been so stupid? She looked lovingly at him then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Bradin?"

"Mm hum..." Bradin mumbled, still pretty much asleep.

"Bradin, you know how you said you loved me? You know you told me that right?" Candice said aloud, but quietly.

"Yeah..." Bradin still wasn't really awake enough to know what she was saying, he just knew she was asking him a question by the tone in her voice.

"Well... I just want to make sure that you know this: I love you too." She said then lifted her head up from his ear and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you." She repeated in a whisper.

"Uh huh..." Bradin mumbled. He hadn't heard what she said really, he was just agreeing with whatever it was considering he was really still asleep.

Candice lightly chuckled to herself, "Ah, Bradin..." she thought shaking her head. With one last look at how handsome he was sleeping there, she quietly crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake Bradin, got her shoes, and tiptoed out of the guest room.

She went into her room and shivered at the sight and smell of the dead body lying on the floor, she, as quickly as possible, grabbed everything that she thought she'd need and shoved it all into about three backpacks then tiptoed over to her nightstand. She picked up the gun she had shot her father with and shoved it into one of her bags. She looked under her bed and pulled out a small box, opening it she pulled out a framed picture, took it out of the, heart shaped, frame and carefully put it in her purse. She looked around the room one last time then left it, she tiptoed back to the guest room and peeked in on Bradin, he was sound asleep and looked very peaceful like that... She shook her head pulling her from her thoughts and slipped quietly downstairs into the kitchen and silently out the back door and into the restless night.

* * *

Okay, that's that and now it's your turn to write! A review that is!! I totally need to know what y'all think and feel free to run any ideas you have by me! Would love to hear them!

_Anna Chrisite_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	4. Missing

**I do not own Summerland, I do own Candice Martin, Shelly Martin and Misty Harper.**

**Hey, y'all! Sorry for taking so long to update!! Thanks so much for your patiance!**

**And now, thanks to my faithfula dn wonderful reviewers!!**

**froggy2045: **Hey, girl!! Thanks so much for the review!! Sorry, but I'm not gonna have him chase after her... you'll see what happens instead in this chapter and I hope you'll like it anyway!! I totally would have considered your idea except I already had this part written up... sorry:-( Oh, and thanks so much for the encouragement to post o\up my "Jess and me," lol, fic! I just might do that! But I'll have to type it onto my computer first as it's on paper right now.. might take awhile... But hey, would you like me to send you the chapters as I get them done and you can tell me if I should post it? Oh and it's totally okay about the name change mix up!! I understand! But don't be sorry, it was my fault for changing it anyway! lol!

**kbg17223: **Hey!! Thank you so much for your review!! lol! Yes, a CLIFF HANGER!! lol!! Hope you like this chapter! And you'll find out wheter or not she leaves him! P.S. I heard you like drama! (From **What Hurt's The Most** reviews) so if you like drama you better prepare for a lot in the chapters to come!!! Thanks! I sent you a review reply about how I described Bradin's eyes. Hope you got it! Thanks for reading, **Krissy**! Is it okay if I call you that from now on?

Ok, I promise I will stop blabbing now! lol!! Here's your chapter, read on!!**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

_**Missing**_

Bradin woke slowly to find bright sunlight streaming in through an open window with burglar bars on it... he sat up and rubbed his eyes... where the hell was he!? The walls were all white as well as the floor, ceiling and sheets on the bed he was lying in. He tried to get up but suddenly felt very dizzy. "Whoa... maybe I should try that later..." he mumbled to himself and fell back on his back staring up at the painfully white ceiling... where was he? And more over, _how_ did he get there!?

He had just come to the conclusion that he must be in a hospital when a young woman, in her early twenties or late teens, wearing a white coat stepped into his room through a closed door.

"Ah, you're awake! Well that's good..." said the white coated stranger while writing something down on a clipboard she was holding.

"Uh.. yeah..." Bradin looked up at the woman with a puzzled expression, "There's just one thing... where exactly am I? And um... how'd I get here?"

"You're at Southern California Memorial Hospital and you got here in an ambulance silly!" the girl laughed.

"Ha, ha! Come on, how'd I get here and why?" Bradin said dryly.

"Well, I _told_ you! You got here in an ambulance! And I'm not sure why you're here..." she came over and sat beside Bradin, "But it doesn't really matter... does it?" She flirtatiously ran her hand across the right side of his face.

Bradin instinctively pulled his head away and because it hurt when she touched him there, "W- what are you doing?" he tried not to stutter but did it in spite of himself...

"Why... I'm only trying to be nice and make a friend..." she cooed with an innocent puppy face.

"L- look... Uh... you, you shouldn't um..."

"Hush... what's you name?"

Bradin didn't reply.

"Well, I'll go first... my name's Misty Harper and you are?" Misty said flirtatiously.

The door suddenly burst open and Ava, Johnny and a doctor came in. Misty jumped from his bed and quickly made it look like she'd just been doing what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh my, God! Bradin, you're awake!" Ava said, tears suddenly springing from her eyes. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah... I- I guess so..." Bradin looked up at his aunt, puzzled, "What happened?"

"Oh god... you really must have bumped your head hard..." Ava sat down beside him and the doctor walked over with Johnny.

"A young woman found you on the side of Harden Dr. It's a good thing too, considering no one is usually on that road at that time of the night!" the doctor said.

"Huh!? What the heck are you talking about? I was- wait! What's the date?"

"Tuesday, July the 11th. Why?" The doctor asked.

"Because.. I was at a- a friend's house on the night of the 9th... When did you find me?" Bradin asked still extremely confused.

"Around 1:00am on the 10th."

"Yes, Bradin, where were you on the 9th? I came in your room about two in the morning and you weren't there. Where were you?" Ava asked with a serious look on her face.

"I- I was at... Aunt Ava, can I talk to you alone?" Bradin suddenly felt he had to tell her what had happened at Candice's house on the 9th.

"Um... can we?" Ava looked at the doctor who nodded and then left the room followed by Johnny. "Now, what is it, Sweetie? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Aunt Ava, I was at Candy's on the 9th... I'm really sorry, I didn't expect to stay any longer then half an hour... but something... er... happened that made me stay over night..." Bradin looked away from his aunt, should he _really_ tell his aunt what had happened?

"Bradin," his aunt suddenly looked even more serious than she already did, "_what_ 'happened?' did you and she..." Ava didn't finish her sentence as Bradin's head shot up and he looked her in the eyes.

"No! No, we didn't do anything like that!" Bradin reddened at his aunt's suggestion, "We just..." he let his voice trail off still not knowing if he should tell his aunt or not.

"You just what?" Ava asked. She wasn't letting up...

"Talked," Bradin finished, suddenly deciding not to tell her and just see what she already knew first.

"I see," Ava seemed skeptical but moved on, "So you stayed overnight? And then what? How did you end up on a deserted street in the middle of the night a whole day later?" Ava threw questions at him before he could even think of the answers.

"Shh... Aunt Ava, calm down! I can only talk so fast!" Bradin laughed lightly, he still felt sort of dazed but he knew he had to talk to her. "Well, I did stay overnight... we talked and then well... we fell asleep..." He wasn't lying _entirely_ they _did_ talk and then fall asleep...

"Go on," his aunt prompted.

"Then I- I don't... remember... I don't remember anything after that..." Bradin's head was starting to hurt. He started to put his hand to his forehead and was surprised to have his aunt pull it away.

"No, Brae, you shouldn't do that! It's still fresh and the doctor said not to touch it."

"Huh? What is?" Bradin asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Where you cut your head... you didn't know?"

Bradin shook his head, no.

"Oh, here," Ava said digging through her purse and pulling out a small mirror. She handed it to him and he looked at his head.

"Ouch," he muttered as he saw what his aunt was talking about. There was a bandage covering up something that was, apparently bleeding badly as it was seeping through the bandage, above his left eye and two very _ugly_ bruises; one on his right cheek bone and the other above his left eye beside ad mingled with the bandaged area. "And... what's under here?" Bradin asked his aunt, pointing to the bandage.

"A- well a really bad gash..." Ava said taking the mirror back from him.

"Hmm.. so _that's _why it hurt when Misty touched my cheek..." Bradin murmured to himself.

"What's that?"

"Oh I- I uh I said that's what hurt..."

"Oh, I'm sorry... are you in a lot of pain?" Ava asked, concerned.

"Uh... no... not really... I mean... well sort of... yeah," he said as his head began aching badly.

"I'm sorry... so you don't know what happened next?"

"No.. I honestly don't... Wait... I do remember waking up at some point... and Candice... yeah, Candy was there... she said something to me... what was it?" Bradin bit his lip trying to remember.

"Was it daytime or nighttime?" Ava questioned.

"Nighttime... but I-" _I Love you._ Bradin suddenly remembered what it was she had said to him... she had said she loved him...

"What? Did you remember?"

"Uh... what? Oh, um.. no... no, I didn't." Bradin lied.

"Oh..." Ava looked disappointed.

The door to the hospital room suddenly opened and the same doctor stepped in, this time with a young woman around 20 and Johnny and Nikki. "20 minutes." He said then turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Brae!" Nikki exclaimed running over and hugging him.

"Hey, Nik," Bradin said softly, his head really hurt.

"Are you alright!?" She exclaimed still hugging him.

"Yeah, I'm alright..." Bradin winced as the moved away from him, she had bumped his cheek.

"Sorry," Nikki realized what she'd done.

"It's okay..." Bradin smiled.

"Bradin?"

Bradin looked up to see a girl about 20 looking down at him from behind Nikki. Nikki moved out of the way and the girl came up to him.

"Hi, I'm Shelly Martin." She said extending her hand.

"Bradin Westerly." He shook it.

"I'm Candice's sister, I believe you knew I existed, barely, and that we met once back in Kansas?" Shelly said.

"Yeah.. yeah I remember you! Whoa, you were like 15 last time I saw you right?" Bradin laughed but instantly regretted it as his head throbbed.

"Yeah, I was!" Shelly laughed back, "I'm 18 now... just out on my own... But anyway, that's not why I'm here... I was the one that found you on Harden Rd. last night." she leaned down close to him and said lowly, "I know how you got there and how your face got so beat up... But before I tell you that, I need you to tell me something, Bradin. I know you were with Candice on the 9th, I know you and she went to sleep and I know she's missing but I don't one thing; what happened to our dad?"

Bradin barely heard anything else... his mind was still stuck on one thing that Shelly had said; I know she's missing.

* * *

Well, there it is, y'all!! Hope you liked it!! But let me know, huh? Thanks!!

P.S. I only got two reviews on the last chapter... Wonder if y'all could PLEASE review if you're reading!! _THANK YOU!!!!_

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	5. That's Not The Dad I Knew

**I do not own Summerland and you, of course, already knew that!! Because IF I DID it would STILL BE ON so I could see that wonderful Jesse every week!!!!! WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL- Ahem, sorry... uh... anyway, I do own Candice and her family friends etc.**

**To the reviewers, _my_****reviewers. Love y'all!**

**JustTheGirl07:** Hey! Well, I'm gald you've been reading! And don't worry if you can't review every chapter, I understand. Just so long as I know you're still reading and that you're enjoying it! Why thank you:) I'm so gald you like the plot! Mmhm! I know, it's gonna be fun writing the next chapters! (Well, starting with probably about chapter 7) Hope you'll like 'em, keep reading and, hopefully, find the time to review!! Thanks so much for the review on the last chapter, hope you like this one.

**Kbg17223: **Lol! Well, this should be full of it for ya!! Hope you like it and here's the next chapter but we don't really find out what happened to Brading till chapter 7... hope that's ok! Anywho, thanks so much for the review, keep 'em coming! I love talking to you! But you knew that. :) And I'm glad you got the thing 'bout his eyes! Ok, I'll call you that from now on, Krissy:D

**chelsea: **That's ok! I did that one time, thought for sure I had reviewed a chapter but hadn't... anyway, so glad you love it and thank you so much for the review, and exspecially, for reading!!! Lol!! Everyone seems to wanna know! Well, here's the next chapter but what happened to Bradin isn't made completely clear till chapter 7... hope you don't mind! Keep reading and reviewing it means a LOT to me:)

**froggy2045:** Hey!! You know how I said it might take ahile? Well... uh... it REALLY might take a while do to the shit life is throwing at me right now! So sorry, but I _will_ get it to you one of these days, k? And thank you so much for reading and reviewing this!! Hope you like this chapter!

Now, enough of my silly babbling, _read_!**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

_**That's Not The Dad I Knew**_

"Bradin?" Shelly waved her hand in front of his face, " I asked you what happened to our dad?"

"I- I don't know... I- I didn't know anything had," Bradin was sure she saw right through his out-and-out lie.

"Bradin, this is not something that can be blown off. He's _dead_, Bradin, dead! Do you hear, me? Dead!" Shelly's eyes filled with tears but she held them back and continued talking to him. "Bradin., somebody killed Candice's and my father! They killed him!"

Bradin flinched at the harshness in Shelly's voice, what the heck was she gonna think if she found out her own sister killed him! "Shelly, I- I'm sorry but I don't know..."

"Bradin, please! Please tell me! Look, whoever it is you're trying to protect is a worthless piece of shit to have killed our father! Who would do such a thing!?"

Bradin couldn't look her in the eye as he spoke again, "Shelly..."

"Bradin! Tell me who shot my father!" Shelly was close to out-right crying, there were already tears running down her cheeks. "TELL ME!!" She screamed.

"Shelly! Listen to me!" Bradin grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him, "When was the last time you saw your dad?"

"I- I don't know... Christmas 2002... before I moved with my mother..."

"Okay, and it's January 2007. That's 4 years since you've seen your dad. And when was the last time you talked to Candice?"

"Same time..." Shelly looked down at the floor, "Oh Bradin I know I should have called her but I- I was in my own little world of grief, sorrow and regret... and- and I was so ashamed of what I'd done..."

"Look I don't wanna pry you but what had you done that was so bad that it would make you not call your sister for 4 years!?"

"I- I... I got pregnant." Shelly's head fell and the last two words were whispered so lowly that she and Bradin were the only ones who heard them.

"I'm sorry... and the grief and sorrow? What is that supposed to mean?"

Shelly took a deep breath, "Our mother died last year and I- the other thing happened right after that... and before that, Mom had forbidden me from making any contact with the outside world... it was so bad, Brae... so bad."

"I see... I'm really sorry, I know what it's like..." Bradin fought back tears as he remembered his own parents' death only a short time ago...

"I know, I'm sorry, Bradin," Shelly said sitting down beside him and hugging him, "It's hell."

"Yeah, it is..." Bradin agreed.

"But, back on subject; what about my dad? Who killed him?" Shelly said pulling away from him.

"Shelly, you're dad was beating Candice. He wasn't the same person we all knew back in Kansas. She told me he's been beating her since 2 years after your parents' divorce."

"What!?" Shelly exclaimed, shocked by what Bradin had just told her.

Bradin nodded his head solemnly, "On the 9th he was beating her and that's when I came over... he told me to come on in and took me up to Candy's room... she was laying on the floor bleeding and he started beating me and telling me to sit down on the floor. I did and he told Candice to get up and get him a beer. I swear it was so bad to watch... She dragged herself up off the floor and came back with a beer... well he had told her to get me one too but she said there was only one and he had fit but got over it and told her to put on the TV... she did and... and then she..." Bradin choked and couldn't continue.

"She what-" Shelly was cut off by the doctor opening the door.

"Time's up, I'm sorry." He said kindly but sternly.

"No, can't I just talk to him a few more minutes?" Shelly begged standing up to face the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but no. He really needs to get some rest, that was quite a nasty bump he got and the gash is just as bad. He needs to get some rest." He said firmly.

"But it's only 4:30 in the afternoon!"

"I'm sorry." The doctor repeated.

Shelly let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, damn it! Bye, Brae... you don't get hurt anymore, okay? Wouldn't want that amazingly cute face of yours to get too disfigured!" she winked at him making him blush.

"Right... bye," Bradin said.

Ava came over and gave him another hug, "You get some rest alright? And I'll be here at 10:00am tomorrow morning to see you again."

"Alright... are you gonna bring Nik and D.?" Bradin asked hopefully.

"Sure." Ava smiled warmly at her oldest nephew.

"Bye, Bradin! You better watch yourself around these nurses you got it?" Johnny said with a wink.

"Ha, ha! Sure..." Bradin couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he noticed Misty come back into his room as Johnny and Shelly walked out.

"Bye, Brae, I actually miss you at the house!" Nikki said, playfully punching her brother in the arm, "Come home soon, okay?" She said seriously, giving him a hug.

"Alright, Nik." Bradin smiled hugging her back.

"Okay, let's go." Said Ava wrapping her arm around Nikki's shoulders.

Everyone but Misty left the room and the door closed shut behind them.

Misty came and wrote down some vital information then left the room but as she was leaving she turned to Bradin and said, "How old are you?"

"Um... I'm 17..." Bradin said looking away from her.

"Really, I'm 18... just FYI..." Misty smiled flirtatiously, "You know, you're pretty darn cute for a busted up 17-year-old!" With that she let the door close behind her.

Bradin let out a relieved sigh. He didn't know what it was but something about Misty's flirting was really bothering him... He was really tired and his head really hurt... he lay back and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Hmm... wonder what Misty's got up her sleeve? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out and in order to do that you'll have to... what is it you have to do??? Oh yeah! REVIEW!!! _Thanks so much!_

_Anna Christie _AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	6. Misty

**Yeah we all know it! I don't own that WONDERFUL show that they canceled called Summerland! But I do own my characters, Candice and the gang! **

**miszmccartneyx3:** Hey!! So happy to see you're reading this story!! Thanks a million for the review!! haha! Yeah, Misty was bothering me to so you'll see what I did to her in this chapter:) And where did Candice go? Well, you'll just have to read to find out!! UH OH!!! Here! Here's an update cause I'd hate to be the reason such a great writer and all around person as yourself didn't survive:O lol!! Hope you enjoy it!

**futuremodel:** Hi!! Yay!! I have a new reader!! Well, welcome to my lovely little family of readers and reviewers!!! I'm so glad you love it!! I love to hear ppl say they love my stuff! lol!! But seriously! Awe, I'm sorry I'm turturing you!! lol!! Just so You Know? Was that a play on words of Jesse's song? lol!! Oh, and this is the chapter where we see what Misty's up to!! Hope you like it and will review again:)

**kbg17223:** THANK YOU!! lol! Well, chapter 7 is coming soon so don't worry!! I promise we find out there!! Here's the update and I'm so glad you love it!!

**Kellyk55:** Um.. hi? Well, I don't really consider that as having anything to do with this story so I can't really thank you for sending me a reivew cause you didn't tell me what you thought... oh well... if you're still reading I'd appreciate you sending me a review that says what you think of the story. Thank you.

Ok, gonna shut up now and let y'all read! I'm not too fond of this particular chapter but y'all are the readers of course so you tell me!!  
Thanks:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

_**Misty**_

Bradin woke up with a start and jumped into a sitting position. He realized he was no longer hooked to the IV machine... What had woken him up though? He gasped as he noticed another person in the room with him, a girl... "Misty?" Bradin said lowly, "What are you doing in here?" It was extremely dark in the room, Bradin couldn't see her very good because she was in the shadows. The only light was that of the parking lot lights coming in through the closed blinds over the window.

Misty took a few steps forward until she was illuminated by the shaft of light coming through the window. "Bradin..." she said softly, "do you think I'm kinda... hot?" she asked and suddenly pulled off her shirt revealing a dark pinkish, black bra and nothing more.

Bradin looked away from her, "Misty... what are you doing?"

"Come on... do you think I'm just a little bit hot? Just a little bit?" Misty came closer to him and slipped out of her skirt.

"Misty," Bradin said firmly, still avoiding looking at her fully, "you cannot do this!"

"Oh, but I _can_!" Misty smirked, "Just watch..." She climbed onto the bed with Bradin and pushed him onto his back, leaning down onto him and kissing him on the neck,

"Misty... stop..." Bradin tried to get out from under her but he was still weak from whatever it was that had happened to him, "Oh..." Misty kissed him on the cheek not knowing that was where he was bruised.

"Sorry..." she murmured, "am I hurting you?"

"Misty, please... you really can't do this..." Bradin moved his head so that she missed him lips when she went to kiss him.

"Yes, I _can_!" Misty smirked again.

"Okay, you _can_ but you _shouldn't_ and I don't want you to... please..." Bradin tried not to look at her, she really was hot... God, she was damn hot but he couldn't do this.

"Oh come on, Bradin... I know what I'm doing and we won't tell anybody about this will we?" Misty cooed and started unbuttoning Bradin's hospital gown from the back.

"Misty..." Bradin knew if she kept going he would be seduced. "Misty..." he repeated, "Please... I can't do this with you... I have somebody, okay? Please..."

"Oh come on, Bradin, will she really ever know?" Misty scoffed, "She's not_ here_ is she? Come on, Bradin, I can make you feel better!" Misty said seductively.

"No... I- She's not here but-" Misty interrupted him.

"Then fuck!" She said in a whisper kissing him on the lips.

Bradin felt himself drifting into the kiss and fought to keep control but suddenly let himself be carried off into it. He kissed her back and felt her smile.

Ha, she was getting her way _this_ time! Bradin had mocked her one time too many, he was going to get what he deserved! He should have gone out with her! He damn well should have! Wanting to make this as miserable as possible for his memory when it was over she moved her hands to his neck and up the back of his head pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. _Yes, Bradin Westerly, you are going to regret not laying with me back in the 7th grade!_ She thought cruelly and pulled his hospital gown off his shoulders leaving his chest bare all the way down to his waist.

Bradin moved his hands to her back, she was laying on top of him, this was nice... _What are you fucking doing!?_ His conscious knew better but he shut it up by ignoring it and unsnapping her bra. It, being strapless, fell off and Bradin was suddenly aware of what he was really about to do. Shocked, he pulled away from her suddenly and looked away from her bare chest, "I'm sorry, I can't do this..."

"Really, Bradin Westerly!? Why the hell not?" Misty half yelled at him covering her chest with her hands and snatching back her bra. "What did I ever do that made you hate me then and now!?"

"Huh? _Then_? What are you talking about!?" Bradin looked up at her puzzled.

"Misty Harper- I mean Misty Lane? 7th grade? Courtyard incident? Ruined your date with Lindsay

"Oh my god... you're- M- Misty Lane!?" Bradin exclaimed.

"Yep, still the slut I always was... and you're Bradin Westerly, still the take-off-all-your-clothes-and-you-can-probably-talk-me-into-it guy you always were too I see!" Misty smiled, "You know what? I'm sorry I was dong this..." She got off of Bradin and put her bra back on then walked around the room gathering and putting on the rest of her clothes.

"I'm sorry too... you know I was going along with it there for a while." Bradin looked down, embarrassed, and pulled his hospital gown back up.

"So, how's life? When did you guys move out here? How are your brother and sister? And your parents?" Misty asked smiling and sitting down on his bed.

"Life... uh... not so great... at all." Bradin said remembering everything that was happening at the moment with Candice and his parents' death. "My brother and sister are...okay..." Bradin looked down, tears forming in his eyes from realizing he'd have to tell her why he'd moved out here.

"You okay, Brae?" Misty asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Bradin lifted his head still looking away from her and sniffed, "It's just... well you never heard about my parents, huh?"

"Heard what about them?" Misty cocked her head to one side, clearly puzzled.

"Well, no... I guess you had already moved to New York by then hadn't you..." Bradin looked at her and tried to smile but just couldn't, "We moved out here about a year ago... me and my brother and sister, and we moved in with our aunt because... because our parents... they..." Bradin looked down, tears returning to his eyes.

"Oh no, Bradin! They- they're..."

"Yeah, they died in a flood..." Bradin let the tears fall down his cheeks, "I know it's been a year and all but it's still so painful you know?" he said looking back up at her with tears in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be-"

"No, it's okay to cry, Bradin, it's okay to cry."

"I really miss them, Misty! What would my mom think of me now... I wonder if my dad would be proud of who I am today? It's thoughts like that that really bother me... especially when I realize that they _wouldn't_ be proud of most of the shit I've done since I moved out here..." Bradin looked down again.

"Yeah... I know... I used to feel that way about my grandmother cause she was the one who was always saying how proud she was of me and all... Then she died and I wondered all that same stuff you just named off. But you know what I realized?" Misty asked lifting Bradin's face and looking into his eyes with a smile, "She was- _is_ proud of me. Of who I've become and the mistakes that I've made are forgotten in the love. And your parent's are too, Bradin."

Bradin nodded, he knew if he tried to speak his emotions would get the best of him.

"I know... I know it really hurts... I'm so, so sorry, Bradin... I'm so sorry." Misty pulled him into a hug and he rested his head on her shoulder crying softly. Misty thought it was just his parents' death that he was crying about but Bradin was also terribly upset by having seen Candice kill her father... it had brought back so many emotions from when his parents died... And now she was missing, the one girl he truly loved was _missing_!

"It's gonna be okay." Misty assured him, still letting him cry on her shoulder.

* * *

And there it is!! I hope you liked it!! I got school now so I've g2g! See y'all next chapter!! Assuming you review of course:)

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	7. The Story

**I do not own Summerland. I do own Candice Martin and all that goes with her.**

Ok, making y'all wait 22 days for an update is just not right! I want to apologize for that!! Will ya forgive me? Hope so!! And I hope you'll keep reading. I promise not to take that long again. It's just that I didn't update cause of writer's block and then I got sick and was sick for a good week and my internet was down and well.. now I'm back! lol!! Ok, I'll thank my reviewers real quick so y'all can read!

**futuremodel:** Haha! Oops! Well, thanks for being a faithful reviewer than!! And I'm glad you didn't stop reading cause I was wondering, "What happened to Chelsea..." lol! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you like the new chapter!! So sorry about the REALLY long wait too!! Hope it's all peachy! And lol!! I thought you did... I do that ALL the time...

**Krissy:** Ok... so I didn't update nearly as fast as you were hoping but hey, at least I didn't stop writing!! lol!! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and I'm soooo sorry about making you wait so long for it!! Hope you're still reading!

**miszmccartneyx3:** Katie!!! You're reading!! Yeah!! Ok, so I took FOREVER to update but you already read my explanation for that... so sorry! Oh no! Don't wanna depress you so I'll let this slip... Candice is still in Playa Linda. Ok, that's all I'll say! And yeah, I wasn't gonna let Bradin sleep with her... but that doesn't mean it WON'T happen... and it doesn't mean it WILL either.. you'll just have to keep reading to find out! ;) Nah, you're not being weird! lol!! AWE!! Thank you for saying I'm awesome! I know I am! lol!! JK! Okay, I'll stop being arrogant now!! haha! I read your last chapter but you knew that didn't you! Ok, this is getting long and I'm sure you wanna read the story so until next chapter!

**froggy2045:** Hey!! No problem, don't worry about not reviewing! As long as you're back I'm good! Ouch!! I'm so sorry about your burn! That hurts I know! Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!! Sorry about taking so long to update too!!

Ok, here it is, y'all! (_Most of my chapters ARE NOT this long so don't be fooled! lol!! Sorry about it being so long... I just had to put so much in it that it became five pages... oh well! Hope you like it!)_

**Yeah, she finally shut up!!** ;)

**

* * *

****  
Chapter Seven**

_**The Story**_

Where could she have gone? There wasn't any, not even the slightest, clue as to where Candice had taken off to! "Ugh!! Bradin exclaimed in frustration, pounding his fist into his pillow. Why hadn't she told him... why!? He buried his face in his pillow and let the tears fall from his eyes into the soft material.

Bradin was back home now and it had been pieced together what had happened to him by himself and Shelly.

He had fallen asleep with Candice in the guest room and woken up to her telling him she loved him but not been fully awake and had fallen back into sleep very quickly. Of course, Candice had left, and Bradin hadn't woken up until he was at the hospital the afternoon after Shelly found him. But he did vaguely remember someone coming into the guest room who was not Candice and then a foggy memory of his head hitting the floor and wall... He really couldn't remember what had happened and it was no wonder, he had been heavily drugged!

Candice peeked in on Bradin one last time then left the house. Her sister arrived in Playa Linda on a plane shortly after Candice left and headed straight for the house, by rental car, not knowing anything was wrong there. She got there and knocked on the door, it was 4:39am. No one answered... hmm... How could she get into the house? She looked up at the second floor windows and noticed the curtains at one of them fluttering in the breeze. That meant the window was open. She walked up to the house until she was positioned right under the open window. "Just my luck!" She murmured noticing a trellis that could be, and in fact had been several times, easily climbed up and down. She started up it and almost lost her hold once but regained her balance and continued up until she reached the window sill. Upon reaching the window she put her hands on the sill and pulled herself up so she could see in.

She peered in slowly and was shocked to find a man dragging a younger man across the floor towards the bedroom door. Shelly kept her head low but watched intently as the older man picked the younger guy up and slammed him into a wall. The young guy, Shelly assumed he was in his teens, let out a small groan and slid to the floor. "That'll teach you, you fucking bastard! Now what'd you do with my niece!?"

Shelly stifled a gasp upon the recognition of the voice of the older man. It was her uncle, Justin! She hadn't seen him in _years_! What was he doing here and, moreover, why? And who was the teen?

"And who killed my brother!?" Justin yelled this time kicking the teen in the side.

"Ohh... Please... I don't know what you're talking about..." the teen groaned.

"My ass you don't! Where's Candice and what happened to Joe!?"

There was no reply from the kid on the floor and Shelly figured he'd blacked out.

"Damn!" Justin exclaimed, "Crap! Now what am I gonna do with you, bastard!?"

He reached down and grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him out the bedroom door. Shelly stayed where she was. One line Justin had said was ringing in her head so loudly she couldn't hear anything else. _Where's Candice and what happened to Joe!?_

Joe was her father, Joseph Martin and Candice obviously being her sister, Candice Martin. Dear Lord, what was he talking about!? Her father was _dead_!? And what about Candy? What did he mean where is she? Was she missing!? Shelly was roughly pulled out of her thoughts as she realized she couldn't hold onto the trellis much longer and a car started up in front of the house and drove off quietly.

Shelly climbed in the window and ran out into the hall, she hurried into all the rooms looking for one she could identify as Candice's. She came to it finally but what she saw made her entire body stiffen. There lay her father, who she hadn't seen in 4 years, sprawled on the floor, dead. Dead, he was dead. "Ahhhhhh!" She let out an ear piercing scream, turned and ran down the stairs two at a time, out the front door and into her rental car. Starting it up she looked back at the house and realized she'd left the house door open. She didn't care! God, she had to get out of there!! She backed the car up and took off, she didn't know where she was going... she knew Playa Linda was a fairly small city... where _could _her sister be!? And where had Justin taken that teenage boy? She had to talk to him... apparently he was the only one who knew where Candy was. She drove on and found herself in front of a police station. She parked the car and jumped out, she ran into the station and up to the front desk, "Please help me!! My father's dead and my sister's missing!! Please help!!"

The officer on duty, who had been reading a paper, threw it down at her outburst and stood up quickly, "Yes, Ma'am, are you sure, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm sure my father's dead but I'm not _certain_ that my sister's missing," Shelly admitted.

"And where is your father, Ma'am?" By now the officer was on his walkie-talkie notifying other officers.

"3246 Westberry Dr. W." Shelly gave her father's house address.

After going back to the house, where they took away her father's body, filling out a statement paper and talking to officers for a good 6 hours, Shelly tiredly drove her rental car, still loaded down with her luggage, to the nearest motel. She rented a room and as soon as she took off her shoes, fell into a fitful asleep.

Shelly woke up with a start, she had dreamed someone shot her sister and that she'd had to watch it happen. Sweat ran down her face and she realized that she was not only scared but very hot. She got up and turned on the air conditioner then looked at the clock as she noticed it was dark out. It read 11:13pm, whoa, she'd slept quite a little while! She went into the small bathroom and slipped out of her blue jeans and faded green T and into the shower. The cool water soothed her and she closed her eyes just letting it run down her back.

Shelly had just finished dressing and fixing her hair when her cell phone rang. She hurried over to it to see who on earth would be calling her after midnight. The caller ID read _Mia_ and she picked it up saying, "Hey, Mia... what's up?"

"_Whoa! What's the matter, girlfriend? I haven't heard you sound this down since the day you found out you were... uh... you know." _Mia's voice came over the line lovingly.

Mia and Shelly had been best friends since they both ran into each other on the first day of school in the 9th grade, 4 years ago, literally. Shelly had been walking to the refreshments table and Mia walking back from it when they crashed into each other and Mia's drink went all over both their dresses.

After a few cuss words were uttered and a few people looked the two girls burst out laughing and realized they had crashed because they were both staring at Brian Williams. They exchanged numbers and continued to dance, covered in berry punch, and had been best friends since then.

"Mia... I- I- My dad's dead and my sister's missing and I'm here all alone and I saw my uncle at the house but he didn't see me and he was beating up some teenager and screaming at him to tell him where Candice was and what happened to my dad and... and I- I'm just so..." Shelly broke down in tears and slid to the ground on her knees, still holding the phone to her ear as her friend's caring voice came over the line.

"_Oh my God, Shelly! Wait a minute! You better break it down for me!"_ Mia spoke gently but firmly.

Shelly finally got it all out and after a lot of crying and comforting and a promise to call back later, the two girls hung up.

Shelly looked at the clock, 3:28am. Goodness! They had talked over three hours! Oh well... she felt really tired and crawled under her covers and fell into a deep but restless sleep.

Shelly woke up to the sound of rain softly beating down on the roof. She rolled over and looked at the clock on her night stand. It read 6:00pm sharp. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

Standing up she realized she'd slept in her clothes and went to change them. Putting on a black tank top, beige pants and white flip flops. She brushed her shoulder-length chestnut hair and put it up in a pony tail. She stepped back into the "living room" and looked around. She didn't really want to go back to bed anytime soon and, though she was hungry, she didn't want to eat anything... She didn't want to watch any TV and there was nobody to call really so she just plopped down on her bed with a sigh.

After a few minutes of sitting deep in thought a sudden and uncontrollable urge to find her uncle and the teen he'd been beating overcame her. Throwing on a coat and some shoes, grabbing her purse and cell phone, Shelly slipped out into the cool night and into her rental car, which was a red '97 Ford Escort. She turned the key, the car started up easily and she backed it up and drove out of the small parking lot of the hotel she was staying at, called, Sunset Inn.

She drove, what seemed senselessly, around Playa Linda for a of couple hours until the sun began to slowly sink down below the western horizon casting crimson and gold rays into the clear blue sky with a warmth you couldn't really feel physically... and yet it was there. Shelly almost felt like nothing was wrong until she remembered her sister was nowhere to be found and her father was dead!

Letting out a long frustrated sigh she started back towards the general direction of Sunset Inn. She rounded a corner and turned down a side road that she didn't remember having seen before. "Damn it..." she muttered under her breath as she realized she was kind of lost. She kept driving until she saw a street sign. To the direct right of her; Harden Dr. Is what it read. Hmm... she definitely hadn't seen that sign before... she turned onto the road, curious, and drove a little ways until she stopped her car suddenly as she noticed a dark green corvette parked on the side of the road. She didn't really think anything of it but she figured she'd better get out of there just the same. She drove back to Sunset Inn and went back to her room. Sitting on her bed she flipped on the TV provided by the hotel and watched a few shows without really seeing or hearing any of it. Out of the blue something slapped her in the face making her immediately turn off the TV and run out of the room. She flew down the stairs to her Escort and leaped in. She had only just realized where she'd seen the car she saw on Harden Dr. before. In her sister's house's driveway! Pulling out with he teenage boy in the backseat! Her uncle Justin, that was the car he'd been in. She wound around Playa Linda for quite some time before she found Harden Dr. again. And then it took her a little while to figure out that her uncle's car was no longer there. Frustrated and, frankly, pissed off at the whole thing, she turned around and headed back towards the main road that she'd come from. She skidded to a halt and backed up about seven feet, again, skidding to a halt.

She looked cautiously around for a second then jumped out of the car and ran over to the side of the road and knelt down. A teenage boy was laying, partially in the shallow ditch, unconscious. She check his pulse at his wrist and saw that he was alive. She sighed in relief and carefully turned him onto his back. He had been laying face down and as she turned him she realized it was the same guy Justin had been beating back at her sister's house! Another realization struck her suddenly. This guy was an older, cuter, more hurt looking version of a guy she hadn't seen in nearly 5 years! "Bradin Westerly?" She exclaimed. Bradin stirred in the slightest little bit and murmured something inaudible. Whatever was he doing in California!? Shelly pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed 911. While she was waiting for someone to pick up she gently pushed the hair out of Bradin's closed eyes and cringed at the injuries on his face.

"Hello? Yes, Ma'am, I have an unconscious teenage boy that I found on the side of the road. Yes, Ma'am, well... I'm on Harden Dr. But that's really all I know... I'm new in town so I really can't help you anymore." Shelly spoke slowly and clearly to make sure the dispatcher could understand her. "Yes, Ma'am, I'm in a red Ford Escort with my headlights on. Yes, Ma'am. Okay, thank you and please hurry there're a few injuries to his head. Yes, Ma'am.. well, I think he's okay, but his head's bashed up some. Yes, Ma'am, alright, goodbye." Shelly hung up with the dispatcher and shoved her phone back in her pocket then turned her attention back to the teen sprawled out next to her. She leaned over him and softly kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and moaned quietly, he was obviously in a lot of pain. Shelly hated to see him like this... she stroked his head very gently and looked down at him. He really was a cute guy... but something about him was different... he looked... tired. But not because he was literally tired but as though he'd been through more than most his age. Shelly looked up but still saw no sign of an ambulance. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time; 12:33am. "Humph! How long does it take them to get here!?" Shelly muttered, "I called them _33_ minutes ago, damn it!" She looked again, still nothing. "Forget this shit," she exclaimed, shoving her phone back in her pocket. She carefully placed her hands in a position under Bradin's limp body so that she could lift him. Picking him up as gently as possible she stood up, with some difficulty, and walked slowly to her car. Lord knows how, but she got her backseat door open and gently placed Bradin across the three seats. She looked at him as he mumbled something she couldn't understand. What on earth _was_ he doing in California- It hit her suddenly why he was here and why looked tired and hurt; his parents! She cringed as she heard him groan in pain and mumble, "Mom..." Bradin's mother had been dead for a good year now... She had heard that from a girl, who knew a guy, who knew a girl, whose brother knew a guy who knew Bradin. He and his brother and sister had moved here to live with their aunt after that right? Yes, that's what she'd heard, but that's all she knew.

The poor thing, apparently, he still missed his mother and expected her to be there... And who wouldn't for that matter!? She felt a tear fall down her face without her knowing it then quickly wiped it away and shut the door. She walked around to the driver's seat and got in. Locking the doors she started it up and drove off. She dialed 911 again and this time asked where the nearest hospital from Harden Dr would be. Finding out it was called Southern California Memorial Hospital and the address she headed straight to it.

After taking Bradin in she waited in the waiting room to hear how he was. A little while later a woman in her late thirties and a man a little bit older walked into the waiting room with grim looks on their faces. Shelly didn't really mean to be eavesdropping but the room was so quiet, empty, except for the three and two other women, so she couldn't really help it.

"I wonder what happened to him?" the woman said emotionally.

"I don't know, Ava... I don't know," the replied softly, rubbing a hand over Ava's back.

"And who found him... and where had he been since yesterday at suppertime!? That's the last time anybody saw him... till now, and we still haven't _seen_ him! What if it's not Bradin and they just think it is..." Ava worried.

"Nah, I'm sure it is.. and to find out where he was we'll just have to wait and ask him when he wakes-" the man was interrupted by Ava.

"What if he doesn't wake up, Johnny!?"

"He will. Calm down, Ava, you have got to calm down." Johnny pulled her into a hug.

Shelly stood up and walked over to the two making them look up at her.

"Hi, um... I'm really sorry if I was eavesdropping but uh.. are you two talking about Bradin Westerly?"

"Yes, who are you?" Johnny asked.

"My name's Shelly Martin," Shelly said, extending her hand to the middle aged man.

He shook it firmly and introduced himself, "Johnny," he said with a small smile.

"Ava Gregory," Ava shook her hand after Johnny let go, 'it's nice to meet you, Shelly, but I have to ask you; how did you know we were talking about Bradin? Do you know him? I mean, um... you don't really look like you're from around here." Ava chuckled.

Shelly laughed at what she must look like. She'd been driving for hours on end looking for her uncle and then had found Bradin and besides all that she had a whole "east coast" look going on. "No, I'm not from around here but I knew Bradin back in Kansas, well, my sister knew him really, but I met him once or twice." She said.

"I see. Do we know your sister?"

"You might," Shelly said, "her name's Candice Martin-"

"Oh, _Candy_!" Ava interrupted, "yeah, we know her!" she laughed, "Bradin and she have been practically glued together since she moved out here about 5 months ago!"

"Yep, that sounds like 'em!" Shelly laughed with Ava then sat down beside her, taking on a grim look, and said, "I found Bradin."

Ava sobered immediately, "You? When? Where?"

"Yeah, me," Shelly smiled, "I found him on Harden Dr. about half an hour ago." Shelly then went on to tell about having seen him at her sister's house and her father being dead on the floor there and the whole damn story!

When she finished Ava and Johnny were struck dumb. A nurse came in and told them that they could see him but he wasn't awake yet.

"You can come, Shelly, you found him after all," Ava offered. Shelly thanked her and followed the two adults up to Bradin's room.

He was laying there with machines hooked up to him and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Ava looked away from her dear nephew as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey, at least we know it's him," Johnny smiled at his housemate.

"Yeah, guess that's good," Ava gave a week smile and Johnny took her and Shelly's hand and led them out of Bradin's room. They would come back tomorrow and hopefully he would be awake, which he was.

* * *

Okay there was an incredibly long chapter for you!! Hopefully it made up for the super incredibly long wait I put you through!! Now, I wanna know what you thought!! (and who's still reading) so HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! Thank you:)

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	8. Talking Over a Midnight Snack

**Do I REALLY have to say this? Ahem I do not own Summerland. I do own Candice Martin, family, friend and story.**

**futuremodel:** Thank you! I'm so glad you loved it!!! I loved hearing that! lol! And that it was worth the wait:) It's no problem! As long as you're still reading, I'm good! lol:) Thanks for the review!

**froggy2045:** Really? Do you feel like you're there? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! Means a lot:)

**Krissy: **THANK YOU!! I'm so glad you love it:D That means to much to me!!! lol! Here's the next chapter for you! I'm afraid we don't know where Candice is yet but we'll find out soon:)

**Here's the next chapter, y'all! Hope you likey!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Talking Over a Midnight Snack**_

God, why on earth couldn't he get some damn sleep!? It'd been four days since he was released from the hospital, which was two days since he'd been found on the side of the road, which was roughly one day since he'd been knocked out. His head had hurt like hell at first and for the first two days he was home too but now it wasn't as bad... he was just really tired all the time. Whatever Justin had done to him it had made him pretty weak. Judging by the bruises Bradin had discovered on his body he had just beaten him, but badly. Bradin really didn't remember... the only thing he remembered about all that was Justin coming in and ripping him out of his semi-peaceful sleep then screaming at him about Candice and her father then slamming his head into the wall and kicking him a few times. After that Bradin vaguely remembered being thrown into a car, literally. His head hit the other door and he passed out under the pain once more before waking up in the hospital. And he remembered one other thing too; he remembered laying out somewhere where it was dark and vaguely waking up to a girl sitting beside him. He hadn't known it at the time but it was Shelly on Harden Dr.

"Oohhh... God, why does it have to hurt so bad?" Bradin mumbled quietly so as not to wake his little brother in the bed across the room.

"Bradin?"

Bradin was surprised to hear Derrick's, fully awake, voice so late at night. "Uh, yeah?"

Instead of replying Bradin heard his little brother climb out of his bed and walk over to Bradin's. "Are you gonna be okay soon?" He asked quietly, sitting on Bradin's bed beside him.

Bradin was touched by his little brother's obvious worry and concern; he really didn't know Derrick noticed when he wasn't feeling good. He sat up and hugged Derrick, "Yeah, I think I am..."

"You think?" Derrick's eyes went wide as he pulled away from his big brother's hold upon hearing him say he thought.

"Well, yeah... I mean.. that is.. uh yeah.. Yeah, I'm gonna be okay pretty soon," Bradin assured his partly scared little brother then pushed him softly to get up, "You better get some sleep, okay, little dude?" He smiled making Derrick smile.

"Okay." With that Derrick quickly walked back to his bed and hopped in. "Hey, Brae?"

"Yeah?" Bradin stared lovingly at his little brother as he snuggled under his covers.

"I love you."

Bradin smiled, "I love you too, D., I love you too."

He lay back and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. He had _somehow_ managed to convince Shelly, and everyone else, that he didn't know what had happened to either Candice or Joe. They had given up asking him cause he always said the same thing; "I don't know."

Now he didn't know _what _to do, of course, he could always come clean and tell someone what had happened but he didn't know if that was really the right thing to do or not... He decided he'd just try and find her himself first and then talk to her about the whole thing. But he couldn't do that if he KEPT HURTING LIKE THIS!!! Bradin groaned a little louder than he meant to and heard his brother stir in his bed. He quietly got up and slipped out of his room, he shut his door slowly, his back to the hall and backed into somebody. He turned around quickly, "Oh, Jay... sorry I didn't see you there..." Bradin mumbled, looking down.

"No harm done, Mate... Incidentally though, where're you going?" Jay asked.

"Uh... downstairs I guess..." Bradin didn't really know where he was going, he was just getting out of his room for a change while his aunt was around to protest.

"You guess?" Jay looked puzzled, "You know, usually when I start to go somewhere I know where that is.. unless of course I'm highly intoxicated!" he laughed quietly and Bradin smiled at his dumb attempt to try and find out what was on his mind.

"Yeah, so do I... I was just getting outa' there while Aunt Ava wasn't around to stop me, to tell you the truth," Bradin looked up at Jay to find that he had already figured as much.

"That's what I thought!" Jay smiled and walked on past Bradin on down the stairs.

Bradin caught up with him and asked, "So where exactly were you?"

"Huh? Oh, I was helping Susannah with some of her work cause Ava fell asleep," Jay said nonchalantly.

"Oh, "Bradin went down the stairs right behind Jay and they both found themselves in the kitchen.

"It's gotta be a guy thing," Jay stated in a joke as they both headed for the fridge.

"Uh huh," was all Bradin said as they both searched the contents of the cold container for something to eat.

Bradin found ham and cheese and made himself a sandwich while Jay heated himself up a small TV Dinner he came across in the freezer.

"So, Bradin," Jay began while he waited for the microwave to heat his snack, "I noticed something's definitely been on your mind lately... Care to share?"

"What makes you think that..." Bradin avoided meeting Jay's gaze as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Well..." Jay dragged the word out, "I've just noticed at suppertime and breakfast or whenever you're around all of us you don't talk much... er, at all! And that when people talk to you, you don't really seem to hear them so they have to ask you if you heard them and then they have to repeat what they just said, sometimes twice, Bradin! Now if that doesn't prove that something's on your mind I don't know what does!" Jay finished in a slight laugh.

"Oh, uh that... yeah, sorry 'bout that..." Bradin stuttered.

Beeeeeeeeppp 

Jay stood up and took out his, now steaming, TV Dinner and came back to the table where Bradin was sitting. "Well, being sorry abut it's fine, but that doesn't tell me what's causing it, man."

"Yeah, I uh... nothing really," Bradin lied.

"Uh huh, sure," Jay dragged the last word out longer than the rest to add his meaning of, my-damn-foot-it's-nothing-really, to it.

"Listen, Jay, I'm gonna head back up, I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Bradin started to stand up and make a quick exit but Jay grabbed his hand.

"Bradin, you gotta tell me what's going on with you."

"Nothing's going on with me, why do you keep saying that!?" Bradin snapped and pulled his hand away.

"Look at you! One minute you're lying to me telling me nothing's on your mind and than you're yelling at me, lying again, saying there's nothing going on with you and if any of it were true you wouldn't be _defending_ it all!" Jay said loudly.

"Shh... Jay, stop! Shut up, please..." Bradin's voice had fallen to a low whisper as he spoke and Jay looked worried once more.

"Brae, man, you gotta tell me what's going on," Jay said gently.

"Jay, I... not now okay..." Bradin looked down hoping to put off telling Jay anything for as long as he possibly could.

"Not now? Then when, man? You wanna put it off till sometime when your aunt's around?" Jay was hoping he could say something, _anything_ to make Bradin open up to him.

With a loud sigh of both frustration and defeat Bradin sat back down across from Jay. "Fine... look, if you saw someone do something that... uh... that could possibly send them to prison... _If_ they couldn't prove they had a good reason for doing it..." Bradin looked Jay directly in the eyes at this point and said, "Would you tell anyone?"

Jay thought he needed time to ponder that one but the look on Bradin's face told him he wasn't going to allow it right now. "Well, I guess that depends on what it... what they did, Bradin..."

Bradin looked down... "Killed someone..."

All at once a light bulb clicked on in Jay's mind. Gently, so as not to make Bradin think he was accusing Candice, and quietly, he said, "Candice killed her father... but out of self defense?"

Bradin just nodded without lifting his head.

"And... uh... what was she defending herself from?" Jay said in a tone of no opinion on what he thought of the whole thing.

"Her father... he... he tried to kill... me... and Candice but she... killed... him first..." It was clear to Jay that Bradin was having a hard time talking about the whole thing.

"Whoa... How'd he try to kill you two?" Jay said, shocked at what he'd just heard.

Bradin sighed and looked up and the older man before him. "Jay... Will you _promise_ me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you? _Please _promise me!" he pleaded quietly but seriously.

Jay looked at the teenage boy sitting in front of him... whatever he was about to tell him he definitely didn't want anyone else to hear... "I promise, Brae." Jay said gently.

Bradin nodded. He was now trusting him fully... Jay knew that too, he could tell by the look on his face. With one more sigh he started talking. "I've known Candice since we were about 10 years old... We always did everything together... never were officially a couple but there was something there... Well, when my parents... died..." Bradin stopped talking and looked away. True, it had been a year... but it still hurt him to talk about it... at all. Breathing deeply he continued, looking back at Jay, who was waiting patiently knowing how bad it hurt Bradin to talk about his parents. "So after they died and I moved here I kept in touch with Candy and then she moved here and we were always together again... That's when I realized I... I love her..." There, Bradin stopped.

After a minute Jay prompted him to continue by saying, "And..."

"Oh right... so I went to her house to tell her that and..." Bradin went on to tell all about Candice's father beating her, and how long he'd been beating her, and how he'd said he was gonna kill Bradin first so she'd have to watch which made her shoot him... And then how she and he had gone to sleep... including all the grim little details he felt necessary to tell also.

Jay just sat there shocked then shook his head and said, "Bradin! Why didn't you tell somebody all that!?"

"Shh.. Jay... I... I can't... and neither can you! Remember, I trusted you to keep it a secret. Remember that?" Bradin said, reminding Jay that there was no way he could get out of his promise.

"But, Bradin-"

"No buts! You are not going to tell anybody what I just told you. Jay, you promised me." Bradin sounded worried that Jay was going to tell someone.

"Bradin..."

"God, Jay! I _knew _I shouldn't have told you!! Damn it..." Bradin dropped his head onto the counter and let his hands fall at his sides.

"Alright, Bradin... Look, I won't tell anybody for at least a week... but then..."

"Alright... But after a week if you're gonna tell somebody can you let me know _before_ you tell them?" Bradin asked, frustrated with Jay by now.

Jay thought for a second then said, "Alright."

"Thanks, I'm gonna see if I can get any sleep before dawn rolls around, k?"

"Alright, Brae... by the way... are you still in pain from what ever happened to you?"

"Uh... yeah, some... but I'll be okay... now goodnight!" With that Bradin jumped up and headed out of the kitchen and back upstairs before Jay could question him any further.

Jay was left in the coming dawn shaking his head at Bradin's behavior.

* * *

There it is!! Hope y'all liked it either way, REVIEW!!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_

P.S. I realize I've been neglecting this story and I'm terribly sorry about that! It's just that I've been working on **Hidden Secrets of My Broken Heart** and **In This Game... There Are No Second Chances** (a Nancy Drew fic I'm writing) but I promise to update this one more often than I have been! Thank y'all so much for being patiant with me and please keep reading and supporting! You are all amazing:)


	9. Fighting For It

**I do not own Summerland. I do own the Martins.**

**Wow... only two reviews... oh well! Here's the next chapter for y'all anyway:)**

**Futuremodel: **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!! Thank you. I really enjoyed writing the Derrick/Bradin part... it was sweet:) I just love D. Anyway, hope you like this chapter:)

**Krissy: **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!! Ha, ha! You'll have to read to see:) I'm glad you wanna know what happens next! It means the story's good enough to keep people's attention! Lol! Anyhow, hope you like this chapter!

**froggy2045: **Hey, glad to see you're still reading!!! Thanks so much for the review!!! Well, he _did_ tell someone but whether it's a good thing or not is still to be discovered! ;) Hope you'll like this chapter too!!!!

* * *

**  
Chapter Nine**

_**Fighting For It**_

Bradin Westerly slowly opened his eyes, it was pitch black. Turning his head to face his left he read the bright, neon green lights of his digital alarm clock. 12:32am... "Ohh..." As much as he didn't feel like it he got out of bed and slipped on a green T shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Ow!" Bradin exclaimed involuntarily as he slammed his knee into the foot of his bed. "Damn it," he muttered lowly, rubbing his knee where it was swelling slightly from being hit so hard.

"Mmph... Bradin..." Derrick mumbled starting to wake up.

Bradin scarcely dared to breathe in case he should wake his brother up which would keep him from going out to find Candice. He had decided to do that tonight as soon as everyone was asleep since he finally felt better after his whole ordeal... It had been two days since he'd told Jay about Candice killing her father and he was determined to find her before Jay told somebody!

Sure that Derrick was asleep again Bradin made his way over to his balcony doors and quietly slipped out into the night sliding the door shut behind him with a small click. Bradin sneaked down to the beach and ran away from the beach house without looking back...

So if Candice had left her house with only the small backpack she'd taken... where would she have gone? There was no where in this small town to hide really... but she couldn't have gotten too far out of town in the short amount of time she had before morning... Would she have walked down the road in the daytime? Why not? Yeah, she might have done that... she might have left town... So... where _out of town_ would she have gone? If she wasn't still in Playa Linda... could he really find her?

Bradin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a twig crunch. Spinning around faster than he probably should have, it made him a bit dizzy, he saw Jay Robertson standing there in plain sight.

"Humph, didn't even wanna _try_ to hide, Jay?" Bradin smirked at the older man. Jay opened his mouth to say something but the teen cut him off, "Forget it! Why are you following me!?" Again the older man started to speak but Bradin interrupted, "Never mind that, _stop_ following me!" With that he spun back around and started to walk off, but Jay continued to follow him making him stop and turn back around. "I said stop following me! Are you deaf, man!?" Bradin yelled.

"Where are you going so late at night, Bradin?" Jay said, ignoring his little "are you deaf" remark.

Bradin shrugged nonchalantly, "What's it matter to you?"

"A lot. Where?" Jay said folding his arms across his chest and standing in front of the teenage boy.

Bradin folded his arms and stood with an equally stern look on his face, "Really? Like what?"

"Bradin, don't do this, just tell me where you were going." Jay commanded.

"Make me." Bradin smirked.

"Okay, I will!" With that Jay lunged forward and his right fist collided with Bradin's jaw. Bradin, being taken off guard, went flying to the ground and landed in the soft sand.

"Uh! Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Bradin exclaimed angrily as Jay dropped to his knees and hit Bradin in the face once more.

"Knocking that stupid smirk off your face and showing you that when an adult, who knows more than you, asks you something... you should answer them!" With each of the last four words of his sentence Jay hit Bradin in the face.

"Stop it!" Bradin yelled rolling out of Jay's reach. Jay made no move to move so he could hit him again so Bradin let his head fall back in the sand. He lay there for a full minute before he finally pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at Jay.

Jay sat in the sand waiting for Bradin to get up. Any minute now... Sure enough! Bradin sat up at that moment and stared over at Jay. Jay looked at Bradin and winced slightly seeing just how hard he must have hit him. He didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard... "Oh well... guess you live and learn..." He thought almost laughing.

Bradin felt what he was assumed was blood drip into his left eye. He put his hand to his forehead and brought it back down full of blood. "Ooh..." He looked back at Jay and was surprised to see him coming over to him. He got prepared to defend himself but Jay said, "Hey, I'm not gonna hit you again, alright? Just let me see your head."

Still unsure of whether he would hit him or not Bradin dropped his hands to his side and looked up so Jay could see his face. He cringed as Jay touched the wound above his left eye but didn't move.

"I uh... guess I hit you a little too hard there... sorry 'bout that, man... I really didn't mean to!" Jay stammered doing his best to apologize to the kid next to him. He knew he was now in pain and he hadn't meant to _really_ hurt him... just... make him stop acting so arrogant!

"Whatever," Bradin jerked himself away from Jay and tried to stand up. However, he lost his balance and fell on his knees. "Uh!" he hit the sand in frustration that he was hurting again. "Thanks a lot, Jay..." He grumbled under his breath as the older man came over to where he was.

"Maybe you could use a little help in getting back to the _house_, Brae..." Jay was trying to make Bradin go home.

"What? I'm not going home yet! I'll get there... later..." Bradin said and again tried to stand up, this time successfully.

"Bradin! Oh good grief! Well, where _are_ you going?" Jay asked following him as he trudged off down the beach.

"I'm just walking around for a little while, alright?" Bradin said a little too harshly.

"Right... Well, I'm coming with you!" Jay declared.

"No, you're not! Go home, Jay! I don't need your help! I can take care of myself... I really can okay? I'm 17, not 7!" Bradin exclaimed turning to face the man following him.

Exactly why you need me along! If you were 7 I wouldn't worry about you too much..." Jay said being smart aleck.

"Oh fun-ny, Jay..." Bradin smirked, "Ha, ha."

"It is funny!" Jay laughed.

"Oh shut up and go away! Why don't you go find your little girlfriend and see what she's up to?"

"Bradin, it's like, 3 something in the morning!" Jay said.

"Exactly... who knows where she might be..." Bradin smirked.

That was it, Bradin may have only been a 17-year-old kid but if he was gonna suggest that Erica was cheating on him... he was gonna have to make sure he didn't do that anymore! Jay got a nasty look on his face and before Bradin could move he had slammed his fist into Bradin's right cheek with a force strong enough to knock the wind out of somebody. Bradin went down instantly, face first. That didn't stop Jay, he went down with him and hit him again. And again and again and- uh you get the idea I'm sure. "You, stupid boy! Don't you dare suggest such a thing!" Jay yelled angrily.

"Uh... Okay! Alright! Stop it, man!" Bradin wriggled out of Jay's grasp and rolled away in the sand. He got up and started to run but Jay also got up and grabbed him by the arm yelling, "I will not stop it!"

Again he hit Bradin in the face. Bradin hit him back this time but the older man was stronger and Bradin was still somewhat weak from his ordeal plus, Jay was mad and love and anger can give you strength you don't have. Jay hit Bradin 3 times in a row and the teen fell to the ground. Jay started to get down and hit him some more when he realized Bradin wasn't moving. He stood over him, blood dripping from his fist, and stared at the teenage boy sprawled in the sand before him.

_Why did you have to say that!?_ Bradin's mind asked him with a frustrated sigh. _Didn't you **know** it would make Jay mad!? Oh... why, why, why? Now you have to deal with the pain... and it's just hurting everything that already hurts worse!_ Bradin shut his mind off as Jay hit him 3 times in a row and he fell to the sand. Certain Jay would beat him some more any second he just lay there fighting tears of pain, physical pain. But Jay didn't get down and beat him some more... Five minutes went by and still he didn't hit him again. Finally, curious as to whether Jay was even still there, Bradin opened his eyes and tried to sit up. The sitting up was useless, but it didn't matter, Jay was standing right there... just standing there staring at him. Bradin let his eyes fall back shut and mumbled, "Okay.. you beat up _now_ can you go?"

"And leave you here like this!?" Jay asked as though he were crazy.

"Uh... yeah?" Bradin opened his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows, "It's not like you would care... right now anyway."

"Actually I do... I just got carried away when you said that about Erica... I'm sorry, Brae..." Jay knelt beside Bradin and tried to help him sit up. Bradin, however, was not having it.

"Leave me alone!" He tried to jerk away but in doing so lost his balance and fell back in the sand. His head was throbbing but he was determined to get away from Jay and find Candice! Even is Jay beat him up _again_ he was gonna get away from him!

"Bradin... just let me help you get up and we'll go home-" Jay's sentence was cut off.

"You go home if you want to! But I'm," Bradin said pulling himself into a sitting position, "going to find my best friend!"

Gahh! He hadn't meant to say that... too late now...

"Candice? Well then I'm going with you..."

"No, Jay, you can't okay... just... just go home.." Bradin tried to fight the older man's wanting to help but Jay's mind was clearly made up.

"Look here, Bradin, last time you were with her you ended up on a deserted road in the middle of the night unconscious! I'm going with you." Jay said sternly, "Now, you need any help getting up?"

"Oh good grief... no, I've got it..." Bradin mumbled as he stood up, his head throbbed worse. "Damn it..." he muttered under his breath so Jay wouldn't hear him, "Why can't _I_ go find her?" As much as he hated to admit it Bradin wanted to be the one who found Candice and to make sure he told her that he had told someone even after she made him promise not to... He was sure Jay would let her know he knew the instant they met... But, that's the thing, if you tell someone something you weren't supposed to... that's just a risk you take! With an annoyed sigh Bradin turned and started walking in an eastern direction, Jay following at his heels.

* * *

Well, there it is!!! Now, if you'd be so kind as to review that'd be great:) Also, the more reviews I get the faster I update!! 

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	10. Late Night Search

**Lil Miss Pink Chick:** Hey there!! I'm so glad to see you're reading!!:) Gripped, 'eh? Perfect! Right where I want you! ;P Anyway, oh... you'll find out soon enough... but... it may not be what you think. (Well, at first it probably wil be but then the twist should throw you _all_ off! MHAHAHAHA!!!! ahem Sorry... Anywho, thanks SO much for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this ch!

**froggy2045:** Hey, girl! You know what I just realized, I need to catch up on your stories:O I'll go do that now. Now, about your review, yeah, I guess I made Jay get just a tad too angry about that but... Telling the 'world' is the last thing Brae wants to do right now.. but we'll see:) Hope you like this ch and thank you so much for the review:D

**futuremodel:** At least you loved it! Lol! I'm glad you did though, and it means so much to me to hear y'all say things like that:) He, he... I think I _did_ make him get a little too crazy there for a second but I hope I redeamed the incident... Anyway, I really hope you like this ch and thanks _so_ much for the review:)

**Read it, gals!! **(No offense to any guys reading this but I happen to know (I think I know anyway lol) these three are gals!)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**Late Night Search**_

Trudging along in pain Bradin checked everywhere he could possibly imagine Candice being... Finally, almost ready to call it quits for this time, he turned to Jay, "Alright... look, I admit I was being very stubborn back there... It's just that I care so much about her... I love her." Bradin looked at the ground, suddenly wishing he hadn't said that.

Jay stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I figured you did... That's why I want to help you find her, man! And look, I'm really, really sorry about earlier too... I shouldn't have hit you. Well, not about what you said about Erica anyway... It was wrong and I'm sorry."

Bradin looked up and met the older man's gaze. He nodded his acceptance of the apology then looked back down.

"Say, have you been looking for her other nights or is this the first?"

"I would have, but this is really the first I've felt like it..."

"You don't really feel like it do you?" Jay asked, knowingly.

Bradin didn't answer.

"Well?"

"No! I mean, I did until..." Bradin didn't want to bring up their fight again.

"Sorry." Jay mumbled.

There was silence for a minute then he spoke again, "We should try some of the clubs!"

"You think... no... Candice was never a club-girl..."Bradin reasoned.

"You never know... maybe she's staying with a friend or something and they all went... people do things that they normally wouldn't do when under the influence of peer pressure..." Jay countered.

"I guess you're right..." Bradin agreed after a second. "I would know about that..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What's that, mate?" Jay asked.

"Uh... nothing, come on let's hurry!" Bradin turned and started walking leaving Jay to wonder what he had said.

"Come on, Brae, I guess I had a bad idea..." Jay said, heading out of the final dance club on the street.

Bradin followed, a blonde girl, who had "attached herself to him while in the club, still hanging by his side.

"Come on, I'm good, I really am!" The girl pleaded, her _short _skirt and _low_ cut top bothered Bradin. He didn't want this girl!

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking for that, okay?" Bradin turned his back to her, "Nah, Jay, it wasn't a bad idea... it just came up short..."

"I guess..."

"But... You would enjoy it if you tried! Come on!" this girl wasn't giving up.

"No! Now, go away!" Bradin shouted at her making her jump.

She recovered quickly though, "Oh, _come on_..." she cooed, running a hand up Bradin's arm.

"How much money do you want?" he asked her, avoiding eye contact.

_What the hell are you doing!?_ Jay almost said aloud but caught himself as the girl and Bradin continued to talk.

"Only 20 dollars!" she ran her hand behind his neck.

"20, huh?" Bradin dug in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Removing two crisp $20 bills from it he started to hand them to the girl but held back while he said, "Look, if I give you this will you promise to go home and think about what you're _really_ doing to yourself!?" Bradin knew she couldn't be more than 17 years old, _if_ that.

Mutely nodding, tears beginning to swell in her eyes the girl looked away.

"I'm sorry..." Bradin apologized, "I'm not trying to judge you... I just want you to _think_ about it. There's gotta be a better way to survive! And if there isn't, than why survive just to do _that_?"

"I never thought of it that way... but I can't get a job as anything else... I always mess up and the boss fires me... This is the only 'job' where don't get fired!" the girl cried, tears running down her cheeks. She had dropped both hands from Bradin's body by now.

"Um, could I get your name?" Jay spoke for the first time.

"Christy..." the girl looked skeptical.

"I'm not gonna turn you in or something, I just wanted to know..." Jay looked at Bradin, a twinkle in his eye. Bradin caught on to the and nodded. "Christy," Jay began, "how would like to work for me? I own a little surf shop not far from here, on the beach, and I'd be glad to give you a chance!"

"Oh.. I..."

"Don't worry, Jay would never hurt you! His girlfriend works there sometimes and so do I... You'd be perfectly safe! Besides, could it be worse than what you're doing now?"

"No, I guess it couldn't," Christy agreed. "Alright!"

"Good!" Jay and Bradin both exclaimed, than laughed.

"You know where Spanish Cove is?"

"Yes."

"Alright, come there tomorrow morning around 10:00am and I'll have Bradin meet you there and show you to my shop! How's that sound?" Jay asked, smiling.

"Great!"

"Here," Bradin handed her the money he'd offered her earlier.

"No, I-"

"I don't want anything in return, just take it... please?"

"Okay..." Christy meekly took the money from the boy's hand and smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Bradin Westerly, by the way," Bradin smiled back, extending his hand for her to shake.

She took it, smiling, and said, "Christy Raines."

"Nice to meet you, and this is Jay Robertson," Bradin said, turning to Jay.

He and Christy shook hands just as a man, in his early 20s, came out of the club, highly drunk, and stumbled up to Christy mumbling, in slurring patterns, "Come here, baby!" He took hold of Christy's arm.

"Let me go!" she cried, trying to jerk free of his hold.

Jay, realizing how drunk the guy was, took a swing at his jaw. Instantly he hit the ground and the threesome took off before he had a chance to get back up.

"Thank you so much!" Christy cried out, hugging Jay. She let go and blushed, "Sorry... Anyway, guess I should go home..."

"We should walk you!" Bradin suggested.

"Thank you, it's just down the road but if you wouldn't mind, I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course we wouldn't mind, lead the way!" Bradin smiled.

After walking a few minutes they reached a row of town houses, all beat down and shabby, and Christy stopped. "Home, sweet, home!" Christy smirked. She started up one of the sets of stairs and called over her shoulder, I'll see you guys tomorrow! And thanks so much, again, for everything!"

"No problem, see you tomorrow!" Jay and Bradin called back. Just as they were walking off Bradin turned around, "Um, you wouldn't happen to know a Candice Martin would you?"

Christy, who was opening the front door, stopped and turned around, "Candice? Oh, sure! She's staying with Freddy!"

"Freddy?" Bradin furrowed his brow in puzzlement.

"He lives two houses down, though I imagine they're out clubbing right now... come back tomorrow afternoon and they'll probably be home! Would you like me to tell her you were looking for her?" Christy smiled.

"No thanks... in fact, I'd rather you didn't mention me at all..." Bradin said, "And, where would they be clubbing at? Any particular place?"

"_Shanks_! Freddy's always hanging out there, especially since his girl is in town..."

"His girl?"

"Yeah, her name's Tia," Christy smiled, "she's sweet." Suddenly realizing what Bradin must be thinking she added, "Oh, Freddy and Candice are _only_ friend and barely that! Freddy's sister, Trina, invited Candice to stay with them. Freddy and Trina live together with Billy, Trina's boyfriend, and, when she's in town, Tia."

"I get it... I think!" Bradin laughed.

"It is a little confusing but once you talk to them you'll get it!" Christy laughed as well.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime!" Christy went inside as Bradin and Jay continued down the street, the three 'o' clock hour approaching fast.

* * *

There it 'tis! Hope you liked it and um... reviewing would be very greatly apprectiated:) Thank you so much!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	11. Every Step of The Way

**froggy2045:** Yep, making some ground but... well, just keep reading! lol! And thanks so much for reading!!!

**Futuremodel:** :D Thanks for reading! And I'm so glad you liked it!!! I hope you like this ch!

**Krissy:** LOL! Yeah, beat the crap out of him but... still sweet:) Anywayz, thanks so much for reading!!! I'm really glad you like this story! I hope you like this chapy:D

Ok, so I had 14 hits on this chapter but only 3 reviews... please, if you're reading this, review!!!!! Thank you !!!!

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

_**Every Step of the Way**_

"So, here we are..." Jay said, looking up at the darkened sign, reading _Shanks_. "It looks closed..." he commented slowly.

"I agree, and, judging by all the people coming, out they _are_ closed..." Bradin stepped aside with Jay, and they watched the people, all in their early to mid or late teens walking out of the supposed "dance club." Some people were staggering, obviously there was more than just dancing going on inside.

Bradin was starting to think they should just leave when a girl, about his age, caught his attention. Could it... it _was_!

Leaning up against the left side of the door of the club was a teenage girl. Though she was in the shadows Bradin could tell she had blonde hair. His heart jumped. "Candice!" he whispered in an exclamation.

"What?" Jay followed his gaze until he caught sight of the girl as well. "Candice?" he asked, not looking away from the girl, who was now sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"Uh huh." Bradin waited five more seconds, as the last "clubber" disappeared into the night. He quickly made his way over to the girl that he loved. "Candice..."

"Go away, Jake! I don't wanna do it!" Candice waved an arm at Bradin, not seeing who he really was.

"My name's not Jake, Baby," Bradin said with a smirk on "baby."

"Huh?" Candice opened her eyes and they went wide as she recognized the face standing over her.

"Why'd you talk to her like that?" Jay asked picking up on the smirk in Bradin's voice as he spoke to her.

"Cause she's been drinking..." Bradin said, this time sighing slightly. Turning his attention back to Candice he bent down, "So... what are you doing for the rest of the night?" He still had an attitude with her.

"Um... I- I... I..." Candice pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face in them as tears fell from her eyes. How could Bradin see her like this!?

"Look, I... Well, now that I've found you I am _not_ going to just leave so where are you living?" Bradin asked, sternly.

"No, Brae... Just go... you don't want anything to do with-"

"Where are you staying?" Bradin cut her off, he wasn't backing down now.

"With a... girl and her brother... but-"

"Listen to me; if you won't tell me where you're staying then I'm going to take you home with _me_ tonight!!" Bradin frowned.

"But­-"

"But?"

"I can't tell you... you need to leave..."

Ignoring this Bradin slipped his arms under her legs and behind her back, under her arms. Also ignoring her gasp he picked her up. She really was messed up he realized.

"Bradin Westerly, put me down _right_ _now_!!" she yelled.

"No, now keep your mouth shut."

"I don't want to do anything with you! Let me go!!"

"I'm not trying to make you do anything with me! Damn it, Candice, I'm the only one who doesn't try to sleep with you!" Bradin tried not to take what she said personally... he knew she was drunk.

"I..." Candice said nothing more as Jay led the way down the darkened streets.

By the time the trio reached the Gregory house it was 4:00am sharp. Jay let Bradin put Candice in his room to avoid running into Ava in the main house. Crowded into Jay's small "house" Bradin laid a sleeping Candice down on Jay's bed and sat beside her. Taking a deep breath he leaned his head against the head board. "Okay... so I found her... what now?" He asked, himself, more than Jay.

Jay knew he wasn't really talking to him so he didn't even try to answer as he sat down on the floor. Truth was, he didn't know "what now."

Answering his own question Bradin said, "Wait for her to wake up... sober."

----------

"Heck, at least I'm out of school still..." Bradin murmured as he laid back on the living room couch of the Gregory household.

"You got one thing going for you there..." Jay laughed as he sat down in an arm chair.

Johnny was at work, Ava and Susannah were at a meeting for their business and Nikki and Derrick were in school leaving, Bradin and Jay home alone, with Candice. No one knew Candice was there but Jay and Bradin either...

Bradin and Jay had both left Candice in Jay's room while they went into the house and ate breakfast with the family then saw everybody off. Right after everyone was gone Bradin went back to Jay's room and Candice woke up a minute later. She wouldn't tell him anything though. She begged him to let her get a shower and then she'd tell and he agreed.

Bradin was just rethinking about that when Candice walked down the stairs from the upstairs bathroom, dressed in some of Nikki's clothes, which Bradin had let her pick from, saying his sister wouldn't mind, and meekly walked into the living room. Bradin sat up straight and motioned her to sit next to him. She mutely did so and looked intently at the floor.

"Candice-"

"Please, Bradin, I just need to leave... now!" Candice looked up at her friend, her eyes full of sadness.

"What-"

"Don't say anything else, please.. just let me go!"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Cutting me off, damn it!" Bradin exclaimed, "What's the matter with you?!"

"I- Nothing... I mean..."

Bradin noticed that she was shaking and realized he probably shouldn't have yelled at her just then... Gently, he said, "Candy, please, tell me what's going on..."

"No, Bradin... I... you... he... and I..."

Before Bradin knew what had happened he found Candice's head collapsed to his shoulder, her tears crashing through the material of his shirt to his skin. The drops sent a chill up his spine; he'd never seen Candice cry like this! Not even when her parents divorced... Knowing better than to try and get her to say anything he wrapped his arms around her and swayed her back and forth, slowly, rubbing a hand over her back and whispering, "Shh... It's okay, babe... it's okay..."

"Babe?" Did he just call her "babe?" Candice had wanted to be with him for so long but knew the kind of girls he liked, which, were the opposite of her! How could he be liking her _now_!? These thoughts only added to her tears and she clung to Bradin as if he were her last link to life... "Oh, Bradin..." she wailed, sobs racking her body, "I'm so, so sorry!"

Bradin said nothing, it really didn't matter what she was saying sorry for... he loved her and nothing she ever did could make him stop loving her! "It's okay... Shh..." Bradin tried to sooth her crying but it only increased. He pulled her closer to him and held her tighter, "It's okay..."

_Love._ That was the only thought that crossed Jay Robertson's mind while Bradin held Candice. He could see it written across the young man's face and knew it was, not only written on, but _engraved_ in, his heart. But what was upsetting this girl so much? He didn't really know Candice, in fact he didn't know her at all!

Sure, he'd heard a lot about her from Bradin but... he didn't _know_ her... Perhaps it was only the fact that she had killed someone... and not just someone but her own father... He said nothing as Bradin continued to try and calm the teenage girl.

10 minutes passed. 20. 30. Jay just sat, staring out a window, in thought, Bradin held Candice, silently, and Candice cried relentlessly. Another 25 minutes passed making it an hour that Candice had been crying. She was finally starting to calm down now but Bradin didn't release his hold on her. After about 10 more minutes Candice pulled herself away from the teenage boy she'd been clinging to and stared into his beautiful blue/green eyes. "Bradin..." she sniffed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do it, really... I just..." tears streamed from her eyes once more.

"Shh..." Bradin stroked her hair, pushing dampened strands out of her face, "Sorry for what, Babe?"

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Call me 'babe...'" Candice looked away, "You don't want me... Not after what I did..."

All at once the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall into place and Bradin took her hands in his, "You know what?" he asked, smiling.

Still avoiding Bradin's gaze Candice managed to ask, "What?"

"I _do_ want you, I love you."

"No, you don't! You don't love me either!" Candice raised her voice.

"Yes, I do." Bradin remained calm.

"No, you don't! You _can't_ love me! I don't deserve anything _near_ you!!" Candice screamed, pulling her hands to herself and moving away from Bradin.

Bradin moved closer to her and took her hands once more, "Well, I don't care what the hell you think. I. Love. You."

"No..." tears fell from Candice's eyes and streamed down her soft cheeks.

"Candy, for 10 years you've been there for me and _made_ me tell you what was wrong with me. Now, it's your turn, Missy!" Bradin said, gently, but seriously.

Dropping her head onto his chest Candice took a deep breath and clung to Bradin, her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers dug into his skin, "Brae... I... I slept with him..."

Bradin said nothing for a second, he had a couple of ideas as to who she meant but he wanted her to tell him.

"You hate me now, don't you!" hot tears rushed to the teen's eyes and her heart ached. She didn't want to lose Bradin but if he knew what she'd done he wouldn't like her anymore. She just knew it!

"No."

"What?" Candice pulled back and looked Bradin directly in the eyes.

"No." Bradin was not about to tell her hated her! Even if his love was a little tainted now, knowing that she'd slept with someone else, he _did not _hate her!

"What about if you know _this_!?" Candice seemed as though she almost _wanted_ him to hate her! "I'm pregnant!"

Jay heard these words but still kept quiet. The two teens seemed to have forgotten he was even there... He figured he'd leave it that way for now.

"You think that would make me hate you?" Bradin almost laughed.

Candice frowned, "Yes... why wouldn't I?"

"Because I _love_ you! It would take a hell of a lot more that that to make me even so much as not like you in the least little bit!" Bradin squeezed her hands.

"But Bradin... it's... it's not what you... I mean..."

"You mean I don't know who got you pregnant?" Bradin was sure he _did_ know who it was but he wanted to see if she'd tell him.

"Right... you don't know who it was and I think if you did you'd..." Candice looked down.

"The man who called himself your father?"

Candice looked up, shock covering her face. "H- how... did... did you know that..."

Bradin shrugged, "One day, down at the pier, a couple of guys were, to put it nicely, touching you and I remember you turned white as a ghost..."

"And you showed up, it seemed like, out of nowhere, and knocked their brains in... I remember that..." a slight smiled escaped the teenage girl's lips.

"Yeah... and the last night I saw you. I got in bed with you and you woke up scared half to death that I was trying to do something to you... I guess I put two and two together after all that and..." Bradin let his voice trail off.

"Oh..." Candice took on a worried/stressed/scared expression once more. "Bradin, what am I gonna do?"

"First off; you are _not_ going back where you were last night. Second; if it's alright with my aunt, I'd like you to stay here. At least for a little while." Bradin kissed her forehead.

"But... what if they find out I killed D-" Candice suddenly noticed Jay sitting on the other side of the room and gasped.

"He knows." Bradin looked away.

"You told him?" Candice looked upset.

"I'm sorry, Candice... I wasn't going to tell him anything... I wasn't going to tell _anyone_ anything but then he..."

"I pretty much just guessed it." Jay spoke up, standing and heading towards the two young people.

"Oh... My God... am I gonna get in trouble.. I mean, go to prison??" Candice asked frantically.

"Um..." Jay looked up, "I don't know... honestly I don't know. I don't think you should. Not after what Bradin told me happened... and now that I hear all this... I mean, maybe I've got this wrong, but it sounds to me like he abused you physically and sexually. And trying to kill you but you killing him first is definitely self defense... but... since you didn't tell many, if any, people, that could be hard to prove." He finished talking, most of which was really thinking out loud.

Candice mutely nodded and looked down, "Now that it's all over I realize I really should have told someone... or at least should have told Bradin much sooner... Maybe that would have avoided having to kill him..."

"Yeah... but hey," Jay said, making both teenagers look at him, "I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you from getting in trouble for it, okay?"

"Okay... thank you so much... but... why, I don't even know your name!" Candice shook her head, "I honestly didn't know there were people in the world like you two!" She smiled at Jay and Bradin.

"Oh, there are! Trust me.. they're just.. hard to find sometimes is all..." Jay smiled then stuck out his hand, "Jay Robertson."

Candice shook it and smiled, "I'm sure you know this already but, Candice Martin."

Jay smiled then said, "You guys hungry?"

"I could use some food now that you mention it," Bradin laughed, "think I had forgotten about eating there for a minute..."

Jay laughed, "I know what you mean. Candice?"

"Um... maybe something... um..."

"That won't cause one of the many pleasures of motherhood?" Jay said, being smart aleck, of course.

"Exactly! But do _you_ know what that would be?" Candice asked, a twinkle sparking in her eye.

"No, can't say I would!"

"Soup would be fine.. if you have any that is," Candice added.

"Sure we do... mostly, sorry to report, chicken and rice though... Blame that on Susannah!" Jay laughed.

"That's fine, thank you." Candice smiled politely.

"You're welcome. You, man?"

"Don't care... just as long as it isn't that so called 'food' from yesterday!" Bradin made a sick face.

Jay mimicked the face and shuddered "I don't blame you! I'm gonna throw that crap away!" he headed into the kitchen and after the door shut Candice turned back to Bradin.

"Brae... what _am_ gonna do... I'm really scared..." tears threatened to fall again but she held them in telling herself her face was red enough for one day!

"I don't know... But... I promise you this; I'll be there _every_ step of the way." Bradin said, with the deepest sincerity.

"I believe you... thank you so, so much!" Candice smiled and tears threatened to fall once more, but, this time, joyful tears!

Taking a deep breath, Bradin pulled her close, "We'll figure this out, Babe... we'll figure this out... somehow."

* * *

There it is. So, what do y'all think of the newest development? Let me know by, you guessed it, reviewing!!!!!!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	12. Madness!

**I do NOT own Summerland. I DO own Candice Martin, her family and story.**

**Candace Storms:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!!! I'm glad you like the twist... and hope you like this one too! ;) Enjoy! Oh, and I already emailed you about your miscarriage idea, didn't I?

**Futuremodel:** Thank you!!! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!!! Well, if you feel bad for _her_ check out this ch! wink

**froggy2045:** No, I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. It's her father's child. He raped her. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!!! I hope you like this ch!!

**Okay, everyone, I know that Ava's going to seem WAY out of character for a minute here but, trust me, we'll soon find out why. Now, read!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Madness!**_

It was nearly 5:00pm before anyone else arrived home. Bradin sat on the couch blindly watching TV, Candice lay in his arms, asleep and Jay bustled around the kitchen making dinner.

The first to arrive was Nikki. She came in, noticed Bradin and Candice, looked annoyed, slammed the door, making Candice jerk awake and Bradin glare, mumbled sorry and headed upstairs.

It occurred to Bradin that she must have been crying not long ago judging by the slight puffiness and redness of her eyes. "Babe," he pushed Candice out of his arms gently, kissing her on the forehead, "I'll be right back."

"Huh... okay, baby..." Candice said groggily then rested her head on the arm of the couch and quickly drifted back to sleep.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor of the beach house Bradin made his way to his little sister's bedroom door and knocked softly, "Nikki?"

"Go away!!" Nikki yelled angrily.

"You alright?" Bradin was patient though her tone made him want to yell back at her.

"What do you care if I'm alright or not!? Go away!"" Nikki repeated, this time almost screaming.

"Nik, I hope you're not dressing cause I'm coming in there!" Bradin opened the door slowly and stepped to find his sister laying, face first, on her bed pounding her fists into the pillow.

"Nik?"

Nikki, apparently, hadn't heard him come in cause her head jerked up at the sound of his voice and she looked startled. Suddenly taking on a look of sheer rage she grabbed a shoe off the floor from beside her bed and threw it at him, screaming, "I said to _go AWAY_!!!!

Bradin tucked just in time as the shoe came flying past him and hit the door, which he had closed behind him. "Whoa, Nik... What's the matter?"

"GO AWAY!!!!" Nikki screamed, louder than before.

"Shh... hold up, Nik! What's up with you?" Bradin stepped forward, heading towards where Nikki was still laying on her bed.

She sat up straight, grabbed a book from her nightstand and threw it at her brother, "Go away. Bradin!" She screamed again.

"Whoa!" Bradin jumped to the left but the book still hit him, below his right rib. "Nikki? Nikki, what's going on with you? I'm just trying to see what's the matter and you're throwing books and shoes at me!?"

"Go the hell away!!!" Nikki continued to scream grabbed at every object she could find to throw at him. She started slinging stuff with no aim and screaming, tears running down her cheeks, "Go away, go away, go away!!!" by the final word she had run out of fury. Her hands went limp at her sides, her head dropped and she fell back a rolled to her side, crying, her body shaking.

Bradin ignored the pain in his cheek and walked over to where his sister lay. "Nik," he spoke softly, "You wanna tell me something?"

Nikki lay, sobbing for a while than sat up straight, rubbed the tears from her eyes and smiled weakly at her brother, "Oh, Brae... I'm sorry... I do want to tell you something but- you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Bradin put his hand to his cheek and brought it back bloody, "oh..." he murmured and waited while Nikki got a couple of tissues and gingerly wiped the blood from his cheek, "I'm so sorry..."

Bradin moved her hand from his face and held it in his as Nikki began to tremble, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Brae..."

"Shh... You didn't hurt me, not really!" Bradin smiled.

"Yes, I did and it's still bleeding, see..." Nikki took to wiping away more blood but Bradin stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I... I'm pregnant." Nikki choked.

It was a full 5 minutes before any sound was heard in the room and that sound was Nikki softly crying, again.

Bradin moved closer to her and put his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, and held her silently as she cried and tears slipped from his own eyes mixing with the blood already running down his cheek.

----------

"Bradin- oh, sorry Candice..." Jay had come into the living room yelling Bradin's name which startled Candice awake.

"It's alright, he's upstairs somewhere..." Candice rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She spotted a clock and gasped, "I've been asleep for almost _five_ hours!?"

"Yeah, you were pretty out..." Jay walked up the stairs halfway, "Bradin! You up there?"

"Yeah!" came Bradin's voice from somewhere upstairs.

"Come down here a minute, would ya?" Jay turned and headed back to the first floor.

A minute later Bradin rounded the corner and came to the first floor as well, "Yeah?"

"I-" Jay stopped and put his hand to Bradin's cheek, "What happened to you?"

Bradin flinched and moved out of his reach, "I uh... just hit myself, forget it!"

"Forget it?" Jay stepped closer, "I don't know, man, that's kinda deep..."

"Forget it." Bradin clenched his jaw. Then smiled like it never happened, "So, what'd you need?"

"Are you even gonna do anything for it?" Jay wasn't dropping the subject.

"Yes, when I go back up, now what do you want!?" Bradin said, clearly frustrated by now.

"Nothing, never mind, just go fix that up..."

Bradin rolled his eyes and went into the living room instead, "Hey, beautiful! How you feeling?"

"Better, thank you- Oh, Bradin! What happened to your face?" Candice's pretty face took on a worried look.

"Um... maybe I'll tell you if you come up with me while I put something on it?" Bradin suggested, taking her hand and helping her up from the couch. She stretched and then followed him up, his arm around her in the middle of her back. They passed Jay who was still standing there looking puzzled and went upstairs.

"Wow... how's she holding up?" Candice asked. Bradin was sitting on the bathroom counter and Candice was cleaning the cut on his face. He had just told her that Nikki was pregnant.

"Okay I guess... She hasn't told Cameron yet and I think she's really scared to..." Bradin grimaced and clenched his teeth, "I swear if he hurts her..."

"Shh... If he takes it anything like you took mine, and it's not even yours, I'm sure everything will be fine. Cam's a really good guy, Brae, you know he won't just up and leave Nikki..." Candice assured her best friend.

"You're right... you're always right," Bradin smiled. "Candice..." he became sober.

"Y- yeah?"

"Are we... something more?"

"I think so..." Candice looked away, "You told me you loved me, Brae... I... I love you too."

Bradin turned her head back to his, "Does that mean I can call you 'my girl?'" he smiled.

"Yes... I'd like that... to be your girl I mean..." Candice smiled shyly.

"Good." Bradin said then kissed her deeply. When they finally pulled apart Candice was smiling and Bradin gave her a mischievous smile, "Wonder what else you can do..." he teased. She punched him in the arm and hissed, "Shut up, pervert!"

Bradin just laughed and slid off the counter, "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd mind talking to Nikki... I mean, she might take things better coming from another girl who's going through the same thing. Unless you don't want to tell her you're pregnant?"

"I don't mind... so long as she doesn't tell anyone else I mean." Candice said.

"I'm sure she won't, not if you ask her not to."

"Okay, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

Leaving the bathroom and heading to Nikki's door the two teens could hear the voices of Jay, Johnny, Susannah, Ava and Shelly Martin. "Guess the family's home..." Bradin frowned. He decided to leave out the fact that Candice's sister was here as well.

"Nikki," Bradin said quietly, tapping on her door. Nikki opened the door and let Bradin and Candice in. "Hey, Nik, you know Candice right?"

"Yeah, hey, Candy..." Nikki greeted.

"Hey, Nikki!" Candice smiled.

"Nik, I told her about you..."

"What?"

"Shh... hang on, she's not gonna tell anybody and well... just listen." Bradin said before his sister could get too mad.

Nikki sat down on her bed and sighed, "What is it?"

Candice began her story, including everything that her father had done to her and how she had killed him. When she was finished Nikki's eyes were wide, "Wow..." was all she could find to say.

"So I want you to know that we can get through this, together! And Bradin's gonna be here for both of us every second!" She turned to Bradin who nodded seriously.

"That's right, Nik, I promise!" Bradin said genuinely.

"Thank you both so much!" Nikki exclaimed, throwing one arm around each teen that sat beside her. They hugged her back then Bradin said, "Come on, dinner's probably read-" his words were interrupted by Susannah's voice spreading through the house, "DINNER!!"

Candice and Nikki laughed, Bradin rolled his eyes and they all started out of Nikki's room, "Remember, Aunt Ava doesn't know about you, Candice," Bradin reminded her, "or you, Nik..." he added.

They both nodded and all left Nikki's room.

Once downstairs and in the kitchen everyone was talking at once. Susannah and Ava seemed very excited about something, Johnny was sitting with a blonde and they were both talking and laughing, Jay was yelling at someone on the phone and Derrick was running in and out of the house with a remote control airplane asking Johnny brief questions then coming back and asking another. The three teens exchanged a glance then tried to change their expressions to happy ones but with little success.

"Bradin!" Ava exclaimed, "How would you like to go to Hawaii!?"

Bradin's jaw dropped but before he could say anything Ava continued, "Don't answer! We're going!"

Bradin's jaw dropped further, if that was possible, and he looked over at Nikki. She was doing her very best to keep a smile on her face but was not succeeding.

"What's the matter, Nikki? You've always wanted to go!"

"I... I c- can't... I-" she choked and ran out of the room. It became silent in the seconds that followed.

Bradin looked at his aunt then turned, left the room and ran up the stairs after his sister.

"Nik," he tapped on her door. She opened it, her eyes filled with tears and crystal lines running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Brae... what am I gonna do!?"

"Shh... hey, it's okay! We'll get through this! And just like Candice said, I am here for you, both of you, every breathing second." Bradin pulled her into a hug and they stood in her doorway for a good three minutes before Ava showed up behind them, "What's the matter, Nikki?" she asked, concern on her face.

Nikki looked at Bradin and he whispered, "Might as well get it over with..."

Nikki nodded then gulped and tried to hold back her tears long enough to choke out, "A- Aunt Ava... I- I'm... pregnant."

Ava's eyes went wide and she said nothing for a minute then, without warning, she screamed, completely losing control, "Oh my God!!! You can't be pregnant! How the hell did this happen!?"

"Shh... Aunt Ava, shh... keep it down will you!?" Bradin tried to keep her quiet but she only got louder.

"You're only 14!!"

"15 next week," Nikki reminded her, almost silently.

"Still! You can't be pregnant!" Ava screamed again.

"Aunt Ava!" Bradin hissed.

"No! This is it, I'm tired of you kids all going around thinking you can just do whatever and not deal with the consequences! I don't know, nor do I care, who got you pregnant but you guys better work it out and don't expect any help from me!"

Nikki's mouth fell open. "'_I don't know, nor do I care, who got you pregnant...'_ what the hell!?" she yelled.

"Just what I said! Now, I'm going to Hawaii with my good family members who don't go off and get themselves pregnant!" she smirked, "Bradin, we leave tomorrow!" she turned to her oldest nephew.

Bradin looked at her, disgusted, "What's gotten into you!? That is not the Aunt I've known and trusted since I moved here! You're always willing to help out and you never judge people for their mistakes! What the hell!?"

"Not this time, Bradin, sluts don't need any help, they can, apparently, take responsibility for their actions so they don't need my help." Ava said, with attitude.

Bradin was stunned. Nikki's face raged and she screamed in her aunt's face, "DON'T YOU FUCKING **EVER** CALL ME A FUCKING SLUT!!!"

Ava just shrugged, "The truth can't be helped."

Bradin nearly hit the floor, "WHAT!? She is _not_ and slut! What the fuck's got into you!?"

Ava just looked at him, "I've got to go pack for tomorrow, you will be coming along, won't you?"

Bradin looked at his aunt blankly, "No." he said simply, "I'm not."

"Fine, stay here with _this_!" she gestured to Nikki with a look, turned on her heel and headed back down the stairs.

Bradin went after her mumbling to Nikki, who now had tears in her eyes, "Hang on..."

"Candice," Bradin said as he reached the bottom of the stairs where everyone was gathered, "See if you can talk to Nikki, please."

She nodded and quickly headed up the stairs while Bradin slipped into the kitchen just in time to hear Ava announce, "Nikki's pregnant!" with an attitude.

He groaned, this was going to be a _long_ night...

"What!?" The room chorused.

"Yep, she went out and got herself knocked up!" Ava smirked.

Everyone looked at her like she had four heads, "Ava..." Johnny started but the look she gave him cut him off.

"Nobody better say anything! I'm going to Hawaii tomorrow and I'm not worrying about what some little idiot did one night that changed _her_ life. I will not let it alter mine or any of you guys. Though _Bradin_ has already chosen to stay behind from the trip tomorrow..." she gave Bradin a look. He frowned.

Everyone, again, looked at Ava like she had four heads. What on earth got into this, normally, sweet and caring woman to make her act like a monster!?

"Ava..." again Johnny started but cut off as another look was shot his way.

Jay finally spoke after a few minutes of near silence, "Um... Ava, I'm not going either... I meant to tell you that earlier but didn't get a chance... sorry..." he wanted to yell at her, "You're being a bitch! Are you stupid!? She's a 14 year old girl! Can't you act like an adult here!?" but he didn't.

"Oh..." was all Ava said, "Fine, whatever... You guys still coming?" Ava turned to Susannah and Johnny.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed. Most people in the room didn't eat dinner, they filtered out of the kitchen leaving Ava alone.

Susannah and Johnny went into the living room with Bradin and Jay and said, "We wouldn't have said yes but she _is_ going and she's going to take Derrick so I think we better tag along just to-"

"That's fine, guys, I figured that's what you were doing and I'm glad... take care of him, okay?" Bradin said.

Thankfully Derrick had been outside for the announcement so he would just think that Jay, Nikki and Bradin had decided to stay home for some other reason.

Nothing more was said and Bradin went up to Nikki's room to find her and Candice actually smiling and laughing slightly as they played _Life_. He entered the room and sat down on Nikki's bed with a heavy sigh.

Candice went over to him from where she and Nikki were sitting on the floor and sat beside him, putting her arms around his shoulders, "You okay?" she asked, softly kissing him on the cheek.

"I guess... I don't know... Nikki, she's really stuck to what she said..." he added grimly.

Nikki just nodded, "So she's going to Hawaii tomorrow?"

"Yeah... Jay's staying here and so am I. Johnny and Susannah wanted to but they figured, the way she's acting, they better tag along to make sure Derrick's okay, you know?"

"I agree, I wouldn't want him alone with her there..." Nikki said, moving her little car down the spaces of the game board.

Candice dropped herself back into her spot on the floor took her turn saying, "Um... Brae... am I still supposed to stay here?"

"As far as I know," Bradin said, falling on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Nik, when do you want to tell Cameron?"

Nikki took a deep breath, "How 'bout after Aunt Ava leaves tomorrow? I could invite him over and tell him then..."

"That sounds good, and remember, we're here for you, okay?" Bradin added, meaning him and Candice.

"Okay," Nikki agreed, "And if Cam hurts me you're gonna hurt him, right?"

Bradin grinned, "Right!"

* * *

Well... there it is! Why is Ava acting like this!? You won't know unless you let _me_ know that y'all are reading! Please review! I only got 3 reviews on the last ch and it just really discouraged me... It really makes me update faster if I get more reviews. Thank you so much!!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	13. Forgiveness and a Not So Peaceful Walk

**I do not own Summerland. I do own the Martins.**

**Hello everybody!! I am so sorry I haven't updated this for so long but it's been crazy around here lately and I just haven't had a second! Anyway, here's an update and I hope y'all like it!!!**

**Writer4Evr:** Hi, there! Thank you for loving this story so far! I'm glad you do. I hope you do start your own!!! I'd love to read it!!!! Yeah, I know... the only thing is, honestly I only saw about 3 or 4 whole episodes of Summerland. I read the scripts to several more but anyway, so if I have a character too OOC than I'm sorry... But I really wanted Nikki to be pregnant.. you'll see why later on and as far as Ava's reaction... well, you'll see! I hope it's not too far stretched for you! And I hope you'll keep reading!!! Enjoy the ch!

**froggy2045:** Hey! Lol! You'll find out why Ava's acting like this in this chapter! Hope you have fun reading it!!! P.S. Glad you like the drama cause there's more where that came from!

**codywells305:** Hey, Cody!!! (May I call you that?) Anyway, I'm so glad you love it and think it's awesome!! That means so much to hear!! Yes, I'll be writing more to this and my others!!! And thank you!!! I hope you'll be reading! Enjoy this ch!

**Candace Storms:** Yeah, the witchy aunt Ava! Lol! Nice name you gave her, there! Lol! Okay, I think I read you update but I'll check it out to make sure! Anyway, hope you like this ch!

**Futuremodel:** Thank you! I love throwing twists in that nobody saw coming! Lol! Anyway, I hope you like where I took it in this ch!

**kbg17223:** OMG, OMG, OMG!!! Lol! I just felt like that... yeah, I don't know why... Anyway, you'll find out what's up with Ava in this ch! Hope you like it!! And yeah, I wanted to shock people with what Nikki had to say... It just... felt like a really cool opportunity to throw everybody a huge curve! Anyhow, thank you so much!!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Forgiveness and a Not So Peaceful Walk**_

Saturday morning came around and Ava, Susannah, Johnny, Johnny's girlfriend, Lisa, and Derrick all left Playa Linda for the "paradise" of Hawaii.

Friday had been the last day of school but Bradin was going to have to go back for a week in the summer to take the tests he missed while he was out because of his injuries.

After about an hour of moping and nonsense Candice curled up on the couch next to her boyfriend, who was watching some senseless TV show, and fell asleep. It was 11:23am and Nikki came into the living room and said, "Brae... I guess I'll call Cam now..." she stopped and said suddenly, "Would you call him? Tell him to come over for lunch anytime after 12:00pm, please?"

"Sure, Nik," Bradin slipped out of Candice's arms and grabbed the phone from Nikki after she dialed Cameron's cell number.

He took the phone outside and sat on the front step until Cameron's voice came over the line, "Yo?"

"Hey, Cameron..." Bradin did his best not to sound pissed, but he honestly was, "This is Bradin-"

"_Nikki's okay isn't she?" Cameron interrupted, clearly concerned._

"Yeah, she just wanted me to invite you over lunch if you can make it."

"Sure, I happen to get off at noon today!" Cameron laughed, "Should I come then?" 

"That'd be great," Bradin said, "See you then, bye!" he hung up the phone and sat on the step a few more minutes, in thought, then went back in the house.

"He'll be here in about half an hour, Nik!" Bradin said as he put the phone back on its base.

"Great..." Nikki tried to smile but she was clearly scared.

Bradin didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything, he just hugged her quickly then sat back down next to Candice and wound up falling asleep with her.

The doorbell sounded through the house and Nikki waited for someone else to get. When no one did and it rang again she headed down stairs and shook her head as she noticed both her brother and his girlfriend asleep on the couch. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. There stood Cameron Bale, his blonde hair slightly falling into his eyes and his lips curled up in a smile upon seeing Nikki.

"Nik!" he exclaimed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the cheek.

"Cam..." Nikki pursed her lips trying to keep from getting teary, "Come on in!" she added, trying to smile but failing.

Cameron raised one eyebrow but said nothing as he stepped into the house. Noticing Bradin and Candice, he laughed, "Is he always asleep?"

"When he's not eating, yes." Nikki winked then went into the living room and shook her brother, his head jerked up quickly and he rubbed his eyes, "Oh, it's you..." he put his head back on Candice's shoulder where it had been and shut his eyes again, "Bradin!" Nikki exclaimed.

Bradin opened his eyes again and, this time, noticed Cameron standing there. He lifted his head and muttered, yawning, "Sorry... Hey, Cameron..." he added.

"Hey..." Cameron greeted but it was obvious he realized this was more than your average lunch date with friends... "What's up, you guys? Am I in trouble?" he laughed but quickly sobered at the serious looks on Bradin and Nikki's faces. "What?"

"You are if you chicken out..." Bradin mumbled. Nikki hit him in the back of the head hissing, "Shut up!"

"Cam, sit down..." Nikki suggested, taking the only spot left on the couch, next to her brother. At that moment Candice woke up, she looked around then said quietly, "Would it be better if I took a short walk?"

"No... that's okay, but thanks..." Nikki smiled at her.

Candice nodded and leaned her head on Bradin's right shoulder, putting one arm around him as he put one around her and pulled her closer.

"Okay, you guys are really scaring me... what is it!?" Cameron said, frustrated.

"Cam... I... I'm, that is... I mean..." she looked at Bradin and mouthed, "I can't do this..."

Bradin put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his left side, with Candice still on his right. "Nikki's pregnant, Cameron."

----------

"Um... Ava... I tried to ask you this last night but you were just a little... uh, that is... a little touchy..." Johnny ventured slowly.

"Oh? What was it?"

"Don't you think you're being a little.. um, _hard_ on Nikki? I mean, she is only 14..."

"15 this week, which is one of the biggest reasons I was taking this trip... but _no_, she has to go and get her little idiotic self pregnant!!" Ava growled.

"That's what I'm saying, Ava! It _was_ a stupid thing to do but _we_ should have been monitoring her better! There shouldn't have been a _chance_ for them to do what they did! So if she has to suffer for it don't you think we should?"

Ava just looked out the window to her left at the clouds below, "No... I think she's old enough to take responsibility for her actions. Besides, Cameron will probably tell her to get rid of it..."

"You say that as if it's no big deal!"

"Is it?" Ava looked back at her friend in the seat beside her.

"YES!" Johnny exclaimed loudly, then quieted his voice and said, "Ava, you don't _really_ want that baby killed do you!? What _has_ gotten into you!? Bradin was right when he said you were acting like an _entirely_ different person!"

"No! I don't want it killed, Johnny! But I guess I'm still bitter about something that happened to me and it just came out that way... I mean, yes, you're right! I should _not_ have treated Nikki so badly... I should be there for her now, I really should... I can't believe the way I acted last night..." Johnny was surprised to find Ava out right crying so suddenly.

He put an arm around her shoulders and said, "I'll get Susannah..."

"What is it, girl?" Susannah sat down beside her best friend/work partner and put a hand on her leg.

Whispering very lowly so _no one_ else would hear she said, "Susannah... I never told anyone this but I got... I got pregnant with Kyle's baby... And he told me to get rid of it... I can't believe I did... I wish so damn bad I could take it back... I wish I could have that baby now..." she stopped talking, choking on tears and allowed Susannah to embrace her. "The reason I said Cameron would probably tell her to get rid of it is cause I just think that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..."

Susannah nodded, "I see... I'm sorry that happened to you... you should have told me! I would have been there for you 100 and it wouldn't have mattered what that bastard told you to do! But it's okay, it's over now." She comforted her sobbing friend. "But as far as Cam being a copy of his father... I don't know about that... he seems different... but it could go either way... Tell you what, why don't you call Bradin and see if you can talk to Nikki and apologize to her?"

Ava nodded, "I think I will..."

----------

Cameron sat, frozen for a minute until Nikki started sobbing at which he jumped up and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her as Bradin and Candice stood up and moved away to give them a little space. "Shh... Baby, please don't cry... It's gonna be okay and I will be here..." he assured her, sitting beside her and holding her tightly as she cried. "I'll be here for you every minute and I promise I'm completely fine with whatever you want to do..."

"Oh, Cam!" Nikki cried some more until she was able to take enough control of her emotions to answer him, "I... I think I want to keep it..." she mumbled.

"Than we will." Cameron said simply, "I love you and I want to be a part of my- _our_ child's life." He said.

Nikki's smile lit up her whole face, "I love you so much, Cameron Bale!"

Bradin had sat down with Candice on a loveseat and now leaned onto her shoulder and closed his eyes again. She laughed, "Tired?"

"Nah... I'm just gonna float off for a little bit..." he murmured, falling asleep quickly. He _was_ tired. He hadn't slept much the night before at all thinking about Nikki, Candice and how his aunt was acting... The phone rang suddenly and he jerked his head up. Candice laughed, "No rest for the weary!" she winked.

Bradin grumbled and grabbed the phone on the table beside him. Looking at the caller ID he seemed disgusted but answered it anyway, "Yes?" he said firmly and clearly not wanting to talk to this person and making sure _they_ knew that too.

"_Bradin? Are you guys okay?" Ava Gregory's voice came over the line._

"Of course."

"_Oh... well, good... Um... is anyone else there?" she sounded nervous._

"Yes." Bradin was making no attempt at keeping a conversation going.

"_Who?"_

"Friends."

"_Bradin, please..." she was exasperated, "Who?"_

"Candy and Cam..."

"_Oh... Has Nikki told Cameron yet?"_

"Why?"

_Because I wanted to talk to her first but if she has that's fine too..." Ava sounded even more nervous._

Bradin sighed, "What do you want?"

"_I wanted to call and apologize... to you and to Nikki, mostly to Nikki... I'm sorry I acted the way I did and for the things I said... I didn't mean a single one of them... It was just that... well, I hated that something that had happened to me was happening to Nikki..."_

"You were pregnant!?" Bradin was surprised but kept his voice low.

_Sighing, Ava said lowly, "Yes... with Cameron's dad's baby, Bradin... and you can't tell a soul! Please remember that."_

Bradin was silent a minute then said quietly, "I won't tell... and... I accept your apology."

"_Thank you, Bradin. I really am sorry," Ava sounded sincerely sorry as she spoke._

"You're welcome... you want me to put Nikki on or something?" Bradin fiddled with a pencil on the table.

"_If she can talk for a minute that would be great, yes."_

"Sure, hang on..." Bradin set the phone down and yelled, as if Nikki were on the other side of the house when, in fact, she was across the room on the couch wrapped in Cameron's arms.

"What!?" Nikki looked up, her face red and puffy from sobbing. She sounded pissed.

"Aunt Ava's on the phone and she wants to talk to you for a minute." Bradin said, tossing the phone to Cameron. He caught it and handed it to Nikki. Nikki glared at Bradin then spoke into the phone, "What?"

"_Hey, Nikki... I just called to apologize to you. I am really and truly sorry for treating you the way I did last night... I want to be there for you and I DO NOT think you're a slut by any means! I am so sorry for what I did and said... I hope you can forgive me..." Ava was choking up now.._

Tears ran down Nikki's cheeks as she spoke, "Oh, Aunt Ava! It's okay! I really didn't think you _could_ mean it... what _was_ up with you though?"

"_I think I'd better tell you that in person, sweetie... I'm so glad you forgive me..." Ava said, "I'll be coming home as soon as this plane touches down and I can skip over to another one."_

"No... Aunt Ava, you can't cancel the trip just because of me... Derrick's been looking forward to it for so long now and even if you let him stay with Susannah and Johnny it wouldn't be the same cause I know he wanted you to be there... so just finish having a little fun and come home when you had planned! I'll be fine here, Bradin's with me and Cam's taken it completely like a man, he's going to stick by me," she looked over at Cameron and smiled, he smiled back, "And Bradin's friend, Candice, is being so nice and I think we're gonna be good friends... Plus, Jay's here! So you guys just stay, please, for me?"

Ava couldn't speak... when she finally found her voice all she could say was, "O- okay... I mean... well... alright... but, Nikki, you promise me this; if you need **anything** you make **sure** you call me! ANY time of day or night too, you got that?"

"Yes, Ma'am! And you guys have fun and bring me back a souvenir, k?" Nikki smiled at Bradin, Candice and Cameron. They all smiled back. She was an angel!

"I will... I love you, Nikki!" Ava said, "Oh, and Derrick and everybody says 'hi!'"

"Tell them I said 'hey!' And I love you too!"

"Alright... I'll call you later." Ava said, "Could I talk to Brae a minute?"

"Sure," Nikki threw the phone back to Bradin. He took it, grumbling because she had hit him in the arm with it by not telling him she was throwing it.

"Hey, Aunt Ava..." he said, glaring at his sister. She stuck out her tongue.

"Bradin, I want you to promise me you'll take care of your sister! And be nice to her... she's bound to have some pretty wild mood swings with this and all..." Ava laughed slightly.

"You're not coming home?" Bradin raised an eyebrow.

"No... not yet anyway, Nikki insisted I not cancel the trip because of her so... I'm not."

"Oh, that's good... and don't worry, we'll be fine! And I'll be there for her." Bradin assured his aunt, who still sounded nervous.

"Okay... well, I guess I better get off this phone, it's going dead... I love you guys so much, okay?" Ava said, "And stay out of trouble and don't give Jay a hard time! Oh, and would you have Jay call me when he gets home?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we love you too and we won't on both things!" Bradin laughed. "Bye!" Hanging up the phone he snuggled into Candice's shoulder once more and fell asleep in the peace and quiet of the, all but empty, house.

----------

"Brae... I wanna go somewhere... can we go somewhere?" Candice had just woken up her boyfriend and as he was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes she started asking him questions, "Oh, and Jay just got home, he said dinner will be ready in about an hour so we wouldn't be able to go far, maybe just for a walk or something but I really wanna go some-"

Bradin put a finger over Candice's lips to shut her up, "Babe, you're hyper! What's up?"

"Hyper? Not really, I mean, you should see me when-"

"Yes, you are! Listen to you," Bradin laughed, "You're like, talking 90 miles a minute!"

Candice sighed and sat down beside her boyfriend on his bed, "Yeah, I just get like that sometimes... restless I guess... That's why I want to go somewhere so bad. Can we?"

"I guess so... where?"

"Just a walk would be fine!" Candice smiled.

"Okay..."

Leaving Bradin's room and telling Jay they were going for a walk the young couple left the house.

"It's pretty out here isn't it..." Candice lifted her head and breathed in the fresh ocean air that was heavy with the smell of rain. "I wonder how fast that'll get here," she pointed to the northern sky where dark clouds were visible in the distance.

"Probably not till tonight..." Bradin squeezed her hand in his as the two walked along the beach.

"You're probably right... So... you glad school's out now?" Candice looked ahead.

"Yeah... I guess so... You are I take it?"

"Definitely... especially cause of this..." she looked down.

"Hey, it's alright..." Bradin gave her a kiss on the cheek as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Brae... what am I gonna tell it? I mean, why doesn't it have a father... can I ever even dare to tell it who it's father is?" Candice whispered the last question, almost sounding scared of it.

"That'll come to you in time... just worry about today, today and tomorrow, tomorrow. Take this thing one day at a time." Bradin advised.

"You're right I guess... but God, it's gonna be crazy..."

"Yeah, it will be... but you'll be fine and I'll be here and, Candice," Bradin stopped walking and turned his girlfriend to face him, "Your sister's in town."

"What?!" Candice was shocked, "She's here!? In Playa Linda?!!"

"Yes, I talked to her... she came and saw me at the hospital and she doesn't know you're living with me now... the last thing she knew was that you were missing. She was extremely upset and worried about you, babe." Bradin told the whole story.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it... She's here!? I mean, really and truly here?" Candice asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, she's supposed to come over this evening for dinner, I told her I had to tell her something..."

"What?"

"I wanted to bring you down and have you guys 'reunite,' if you will. But I thought I'd at least give you a heads up first." Bradin said, "And there's no backing out... you need her and she needs you! It's high freaking time you two knew each other again!"

Candice sighed, "I know you're right but... but she just never called and I have no idea why! Why wouldn't she call me!?"

"Babe, she had a reason... but I'm gonna let her tell you that face-to-face so don't bother asking me." At this point, Bradin started walking again.

Candice followed, her hand held firmly in his, saying, "Well, is she okay?"

"Yeah... she's okay..."

"Wait, that didn't sound like a 'she's great' okay, that sounded like a 'she's not too great but she's alive' okay!" Candice said seriously.

"Well, she's fine... she just... oh, God, you're doing it anyway!" Bradin laughed.

"Doing what?" Candice didn't know what he was talking about.

"Making me tell you even though I said I wasn't going to!" Bradin laughed again then sobered, saying, "Look, she's fine... she'll tell you why my 'okay' was a 'she's not too great but she's alive,' okay."

Candice sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere with him... she'd just have to wait. "Okay."

"Maybe we'd better head back to the house now..." Bradin suggested.

"Alright..." The two turned around and started back in the direction of the Gregory house. After a few minutes Bradin became aware that a group of boys were loosely following them. He looked over his shoulder and stopped as one of the guys flipped him off. "What's your problem!?" he asked, "And why are you following us?"

Candice squeezed Bradin's hand tighter and went pale. "Brae, let's go, please..."

"My problem? Why, I don't have any idea what you're talking about! I don't have a problem! Do I? Do I have a problem, guys?" the guy that had flipped him off asked, looking around at his friends.

"Not at all!" they said, laughing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever... leave us alone!" Bradin said, angrily, and started walking again, Candice squeezing his hand so that he could barely feel it.

"Wait a minute! We didn't get to introduce ourselves!" the guy, who seemed to be the "leader" of the group said, catching up with Bradin and Candice and standing in front of Bradin to stop him.

"Some other time, man..." Bradin went to walk around him but the other guys all stepped in, forming a circle around the couple.

"John," the leader said then nodded to each boy in turn as he spoke, "That's Aaron, Sam, Drake, Mark and Lance. And you are?"

"Uh... Bradin," Bradin said, glancing at the other five boys who were, probably, each about a year or two older than him.

"Cool... so who's your friend?" John asked, looking Candice up and down, thoroughly.

"She's my girlfriend, actually, and it's none of your business." Bradin pulled Candice to his side, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we really have to go."

"Hold up there... Why is it none of my business? You don't really wanna keep a doll like that all to yourself do you?" John, again, looked Candice over and reached out, running a hand over her arm. She shrunk into Bradin's shoulder.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Bradin stepped forward.

"Make me." John smirked, stepping up and shoving Bradin.

Bradin stood his ground.

"See this, guys, he's a cute little surfer boy who thinks he's tough!" John laughed along with the other guys.

That was it. Bradin sent a punch to John's cheek, sending his head sideways, "I said, leave her alone."

"What the- why you little..." John growled and backed up, "Guys," he said, simply, "show this little dude how to behave himself, while I get to know his girlfriend a little better..." he grabbed Candice's arm and pulled her to his side. She screamed.

The other guys all gathered around Bradin and he braced himself to fight, but how could he stand a chance against five, possibly six if John decided to join in, older, obviously stronger, boys?

They all laughed and grabbed him by the arms and drug him off until they had reached a cove. Then, grabbing his arms and the back of his neck, they shoved him to his knees. "How tough are you now?" With that they all five began kicking him. After only a couple of kicks, he gasped for breath and fell, face first, in the sand, blood gushing from his wounds.

Candice went to scream again but John put a hand over her mouth. The other boys continued to kick Bradin until he was coughing and wheezing, barely able to breath.

John held up his hand for the guys to stop. They all backed away and John stepped forward, shoving Candice into the arms of the boy called, "Lance." He caressed her body with one hand and held the other over her mouth while Mark and Aaron held her hands so she couldn't get away.

"Listen, punk!" John said, looking down at Bradin, "You're a long way from home!" the guys laughed among themselves, but quickly sobered, as John stuck his finger in Bradin's face, "Why don't you go back there? Otherwise it might not be so great for your health, pretty boy!"

With that, he kicked Bradin in the side, making him groan, and walked off with the other boys, and Candice, just as a gentle rain began to fall.

* * *

And there it is!!! I hope you all liked it and will PLEASE review!!!!!!! Thank you!!!! The more reviews I get, which will tell me there are more people wanting more, the sooner I'll update!! Love y'all!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	14. Lost and Found

**I do own Summerland. I do own the Martin's.**

**froggy2045:** Hey, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!! I'm glad you liked it and yeah, I wanted to shock with the whole Ava/Kyle thing! Lol! Hope you like this one!

**Writer4Evr:** Hey, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!! It's fine about the email... did you send it? Cause I didn't get anything from you that I know of or from an email address I didn't know... Anyway, lol, yeah, he does get beat up a lot... but hey, he's tough:P Hope you like this chapter! (I'll check out your story!)

**futuremodel:** Awesome! I'm so glad you loved it! Lol! Of course, I couldn't let Cam be a jerk, now could I? Lol! He's to sweet!!! Well, yeah, I wanted Kyle to kinda be "the bad guy" cause I really don't like him much! Lol! Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! Oh, and you find out about Brae and Candy in this chapter!

**Krissy: **OMG! I'm so glad you liked it! Lol! OMG! Yes, I like, totally love, like, cliffhangers, man! LOL!! Alright, enough of that, yes, I saw the episode, but you knew that lol! Hilariuos! (Ow! Still so cute...) And I'll email you about Jump5. And thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**beautifullove99:** Hey, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one!

**SoMuch4MyHappyEnding:** lol! Sorry, I kinda noticed that too but I didn't mean for it to... Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! And I updated HSOMBH!!! (It's the final chapter so go check it out!)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Lost and Found**_

Bradin groaned and rolled onto his back in the sand where he was laying. Opening his eyes slowly he found that it was raining on him, he turned his head to avoid the droplets hitting his eyes. After a minute of just laying there he tried to sit up but that proved to be painful. "Crap..." he muttered under his breath as a wave of pain washed over his body. That reminded him that he was on the shore of the Pacific ocean and there were waves of water that could carry someone out to sea in a split second, never to be seen again, only feet from him. How close to the water was he laying anyway? It wouldn't be too pretty if he was close... that tide was sure to rise any minute... He pulled his head up enough to look but that was quite unnecessary as a wave crashed over his body suddenly, pulling him further towards the water. He grabbed at the sand, keeping himself on the shore, as another wave crashed over him.

"Oh, God... Candice..." he remembered the guys taking her off with, obviously, only one thing on their minds. Grabbing at nothing but sand he tried to keep from being pulled into the ocean as, yet another, wave washed over him. Struggling to stand up he found that useless. Instead, he crawled in the sand until he got to a place where the waves wouldn't reach him. Pulled himself up into a sitting position, he leaned his back against a large rock and stared out at the rising tide. It was all he could do to pull himself up to the rock so he certainly couldn't get home or, much less, go looking for Candice. He sighed in frustration and his breath shook as he breathed out from the pain he felt in his shoulder, face and sides. After a minute he slowly let his eye lids fall shut... Where was that blessed darkness when you needed it? There it was... what? "Huh?" Bradin opened his eyes, what felt like minutes later, to find it pitch black, the rained stopped and the moon high in the, now clear, sky, stars twinkling with a romantic flare.

He looked around for a minute, trying to remember what had happened... he must have passed out... "Good Lord... what time is it?" He realized he wasn't wearing his watch... Oh, that's right, he hadn't worn it just for a walk with Candice...

He pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them, it was throbbing. If there was one thing he hated, that was getting beat up and left to die... basically. He realized he was soaking wet... judging by the wetness of everything else, it had only quit raining, maybe, half an hour ago. He shivered, chilly from the damp, night air and the wind blowing in from the north. True, it was southern California but it did get cold at night sometimes... even though it was summer.

God, he was cold... Hmm... maybe he was just cold... or maybe it was being so wet or both or the loss of blood or... his head felt dizzy and he shut his eyes. Nobody knew where he was... where was he anyway? He opened them again, "Where the-" How could he not remember where he was?? He was just here earlier... where was that? Huh? What? Of course it was just down the beach some... he'd gone for a walk with Candice, right? Wait... was that right? Where was Candice, than? No, some guys took her... yeah, that's right... she was... with... um... them. Who are they? Is that rain again? He looked up and, in fact, there were large droplets of water falling from the sky. His head began spinning.

----------

"Dinner!!" Jay Robertson called through the large beach house. Normally stomping feet, chatter and yelling would follow this announcement but not tonight. Only five people would be showing up for dinner this time. Though it usually averaged about 10 between the everyday occupants of the house plus friends, boyfriends, girlfriends and the occasional whole family invited over to eat. But it would be nice to have a quiet dinner for a change, Jay thought. He realized, at this point, that no one had come down the stairs after he called. He looked out the back door but no one was there. He went into the living room and opened the front door to find Cameron and Nikki engaged in a kiss. They quickly pulled apart and looked away, embarrassed. "Oops, sorry, guys... um..." Jay was equally embarrassed, "Dinner's ready! Have you seen Bradin and Candice?"

"No, not me," Cameron replied, standing up and reaching out his hand to help Nikki.

"Me either," Nikki grasped Cameron's hand and let him pull her lightly to her feet.

"Oh, well, they went for a walk so I'm sure they'll be back in a few minutes, come in and eat." Jay moved out of the way and Cameron and Nikki entered the house. Jay looked the sky was fairly dark as he shut the door.

"It look's like rain," Nikki commented as the trio sat down around the kitchen table, "I hope Brae and Candy don't get caught in it..." she added as an afterthought.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon... Pass the salt, please," Jay said.

Nikki handed him the salt, saying, "Yeah, I guess... I wonder why they're not back yet though..."

"Same reason we wouldn't be back yet, Nik!" Cameron gave her an impish grin. She blushed, mumbling, "Never mind..."

Halfway through the meal everyone began to look worried. "It's really not like Bradin to be late for dinner..." Nikki looked up from her fried chicken and mashed potatoes only to find Cameron and Jay giving her a look. "Okay, so it is... but it's not like him to be this late..." the looks remained, "Fine, fine! I know he's late a lot but he's got Candice with him and things are different now anyway, so it's not like him."

Jay seemed to agree with this but Cameron, not knowing Candice was pregnant, said, "Nah, Nik, he's always been the 'late one' since I've known him... and you said he was back in Kansas too so... I'm sure they're fine."

"I guess..." Nikki didn't think so but she thought saying that something had happened would cause something to happen. After a few more minutes Jay and Cameron had finished but Nikki hadn't touched a bite more of her food.

"Babe, you've gotta eat... what is it?" Cameron said, gently.

Instead of answering, Nikki asked, "Where are they?"

"Um... well, they obviously got caught in the rain so maybe they're waiting it out somewhere..." Jay thought of the best reason they wouldn't be back yet.

"Somewhere they wouldn't call to tell us? No, I don't think so... I wonder what happened-" Nikki stopped herself a little too late.

"You think I should go look for them?" Jay asked, not really knowing whether he should or not... Bradin was a responsible kid most of the time and he wasn't stupid... Neither of them were. Maybe they figured it was gonna storm, not just rain, so they went in one of the shops along the beach. Then again, Nikki had mentioned that they could have called... Well, maybe they were on the beach and went in one of the little caves to keep out of the rain... And Bradin had a thing for disappearing anyway... with a girl most of the time and Jay knew they very well could be er... "occupied" somewhere. But then again, Nikki was right, things were different now. Candice was pregnant and had been through more than one raping... surely she wouldn't want to do that. And, what's more, surely Bradin wouldn't think of doing that, not this soon, anyway... Bradin may have been a ladies man most of the time but he wasn't mean and he really seemed to care for Candice a lot deeper than any other girl he'd ever been with.

"What time is it?" Nikki asked.

Cameron looked at his watch, "6:48pm, why?"

"Well, maybe if they're not back by seven you should go look for them, Jay... I mean, I just can't help but remember where Bradin ended up last time he went 'missing,' you know?"

"Yeah, I know... I keep thinking that too..." Jay replied. He really had been thinking that. True, they could be "busy" with each other but he couldn't help but think, since what already happened to Bradin, that something was wrong. "Okay, if they're not back by seven, I'll go look."

"Okay."

Silence settled over the three as Cameron and Nikki washed the dishes, they had volunteered since Jay had cooked supper, and Jay paced around the kitchen. As soon as the little, yellow face clock in above the stove read 7:00pm Jay went and grabbed a rain coat and put on some boots, "I'm gonna go see if I can find them... I'll be back soon and I have my cell phone so if they get back or you need something or just want an update, call me."

"Okay... be careful."

"I will, Nikki... you two be good, I'll be back." With that, Jay left the house by way of the back door.

"Come on, babe..." Cameron took her hand and the two sat down on the living room couch. Cameron flipped on the TV and began surfing through the 100 some odd channels of nonsense. Nikki leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. She hated it when Bradin got hurt... where was that boy!?

----------

After searching a good fifteen different shops Jay gave that idea up... they must be on the beach. He headed down to Spanish Cove but found no one he knew... just a couple making out in one of the small caves. He looked around several other rocky places and coves but found no one else. There was one more but that was way down the beach and he could even see it from here... there was no one there... Sighing, frustrated and angry, he headed back towards the beach house... what else could he do? Maybe they were at a friend's house... Once he got back to the house he'd see if he could get some of Bradin's friend's numbers off Bradin's cell phone, which he had left on the coffee table in the living room when he and Candice left earlier, and call them to see if, maybe, the two were there.

Little did he know that Bradin was laying there, unconscious, just out of view, or that Candice was being played with like somebody's toy doll.

----------

Bradin felt himself falling forward but couldn't stop it. His head hit the sand. Jerking upright he shook his head, trying to clear it... what was wrong with him? God, he had to get home... if only he had brought his cell phone... "Oh..." he was in a lot of pain and falling off that little "cliff" of sand hadn't made it any better. He had been sitting on a sort of upper part of the cove so the waves couldn't reach him but now he just fell and was, again, in danger of being pulled out to sea. He crawled back up to the little "perch" he'd been sitting on and leaned back against the big rock he'd been leaning on earlier. Sighing, he pulled his legs back up to his chin and put his head on his knees, closing his eyes. He shivered, still cold and now soaked again, as it had begun raining once more.

He had to get help somehow... for Candice... because he wasn't of much use like this... How though? Nobody was on the beach, and nobody could see him from the beach probably, anyway, so how? "Oh..." he groaned. Was he still bleeding? He looked up and put his hand to his head, where it was hurting so badly. Even though it was really dark, when he brought it back down, he saw that it was, indeed, covered in blood. He put his other hand to his left side and found that it was bleeding too, not as much as his head, but still, it was bleeding. Oh, God... he really needed to get home... Out of nowhere he heard laughing behind him. Turning his head to look over the rock he saw something he really wished he'd never have to see. Why those little fucking bastards!

Suddenly nothing seemed to hurt anymore and he had enough strength to get up and actually walk about 6 feet over to where six guys were laughing and staggering around in the sand, one of them holding onto a golden haired teenage girl, wearing only a bra and shorts.

Rage flared up in Bradin and he walked closer as the guy holding onto her shoved her to the ground and laughed as two of the others kicked her in the legs and abdomen/stomach. Didn't he recall being in her place only hours ago?

"Get the hell away from her!" he said, grabbing John by the arm and sending a punch to his jaw, followed by one to his gut. The older teen doubled over and fell in the sand. He was drunk.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!? The guy named Aaron yelled, walking, er... staggering over to Bradin and trying to punch him. Bradin dodged it and kicked him in the shins. He yelled and went to hit Bradin but Bradin punched him twice in the face. He, also, fell into the sand beside his equally drunk friend.

Taking the others on in a similar way Bradin finally ran them all off. However, not before John had pulled off Candice's bra and was touching her. Bradin had been fighting Lance and Drake at that moment so he didn't get to pull John away from her as fast as he would have liked but when he did... Woe unto him!! Mark and Sam actually had to carry John off when they all left because he was beat up so bad...

Kneeling in the sand beside Candice he pulled off his shirt and put it over his girlfriend's head, slipping her arms through the sleeves, to cover her bare chest. "Hey, baby... you okay?" he asked, gently, wiping some hair out of her face. She tried to nod but he could tell how much pain she was in, "Come here," he helped her stand up and let her put her hand around his neck as he put his around hers. Maybe just maybe they'd be able to make it back home by holding each other up... Stumbling, the two made their way, slowly, back towards Bradin's house. But after only a little ways, Bradin realized that wasn't going to work. Candice fell and he went down with her. "Baby..." he looked over to find Candice's eyes closed. She must have passed out... "Now what do I do-" his sentence to no one was cut off by a shout, "Bradin!?"

Looking up he saw Jay Robertson running towards them, "What happened!? Is she okay- whoa! What happened to your head!?" he threw questions at the teen left and right.

"I'll tell you what happened later, I think she's fine, if we could just get out of this rain, and my head? Well, I don't know... but can we talk about that at home, please?" Bradin looked up and the older man, one eye half closed for the rain falling into it, and because it already hurt and that just made it worse.

"Yeah, of course! I'll carry her, you just get yourself home," Jay realized Bradin was at the point of passing out as well, "Come on!" Picking Candice up, he carried her, like a baby, and began walking back to the house. "Hmm... Bradin was shirtless and Candice was in his shirt... this should be an interesting story, to say the least." Jay thought as they walked. After a little ways Bradin tripped and fell in the sand. Jay stopped, expecting him to get back up but he didn't. "Brae? You okay there, man?"

"Yeah..." Bradin struggled back to his feet but it was obvious he had run out of strength to walk on his own anymore.

"Put you arm around my neck, come on, we're almost there." Jay said.

Bradin did as he was told and held onto Jay the rest of the way home. When they reached the house, Nikki and Cameron were waiting on the porch.

"Oh my God!" Nikki exclaimed as Cameron ran forward and grabbed hold of Bradin to keep him up and Jay took Candice into the house. "Brae, what happened!?"

"Later..." He said, barely loud enough to hear, as Cameron helped him into the house.

Once inside, Nikki and Jay rushed around getting things and getting clothes for both the teens while Cameron cleaned the wounds on Bradin's head and side. He was suddenly thankful for that first aid class he'd had to take at camp one year...

Candice had woken up a second after they entered the house and now sat in a chair beside Bradin, who also sat in a chair, waiting for Cameron to attend to a cut on her left arm. He would have taken care of hers first, to be a gentleman, since she was a lady, but Bradin's was obviously worse so he did it first.

After the two teens were dried off, cleaned up, clothes changed and their cuts and bruises taken care of Jay started to ask them what happened but Bradin stopped him, saying, "Can we just tell you tomorrow? We're really tired and we'd just like to go to sleep right now..." he looked at Candice as he said this and she nodded. Jay immediately agreed and Cameron and he helped them upstairs and into Bradin's room where they collapsed onto his bed, crawled under the covers and, almost instantly, fell asleep. Jay and Cameron left them alone to get some rest, heading back downstairs to help Nikki clean up the kitchen of wet towels, bloody rags, dirty clothes and first aid stuff.

"I can't believe I was right!" Nikki commented, wishing she hadn't been, "I mean, something did happen to them..."

"Yeah, and I'm curious to know what... I mean, why was Bradin shirtless and Candice in his shirt..." Jay wondered aloud.

"Beats me, but I don't think it was like, you know, them doing something or whatever.. I'm sure they had a reason..." Nikki said, wiping the counter where Cameron had set a bloody rag.

"Well, the good news is that they're both okay." Cameron commented, "Don't you guys agree?"

"Definitely!" Nikki and Jay chorused, they knew Cameron was right but still, non of them, could help but wonder what had happened.

After Jay had searched for them the first time he'd come home, found Bradin's phone and called all of the people in his address book. Only getting an answer from 7 of the 13 people, and non of them knowing where Bradin was, he decided to search again. And it was a good thing he did because he wasn't so sure Bradin and Candice wouldn't have spent the night sleeping out on the beach in the pouring rain if he hadn't been there to help them!

"Well, I guess talking and speculating won't do any good, I mean, you know... most speculations are never right anyway..." Jay said, standing up from where he'd sat down at the kitchen table. "Who's up for a movie?"

"Sure... don't have anything better to do, I guess..." Nikki said, as Cameron took her hand and pulled her to his side. "That okay, Cam?"

"Sure," he shrugged, then smiled flirtatiously, adding, "So long as you're there..."

Nikki giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Hello... Still standing here!" Jay said, pretending to be grossed out.

"Hello... go somewhere else!" Nikki shot back.

Jay laughed and left the kitchen as Cameron pulled Nikki close and leaned in for another kiss.

After watching A Walk to Remember, because Nikki utterly insisted, Nikki and Cameron climbed the stairs to Nikki's room to go to sleep even though it was only about 10:00pm. Jay sat on the couch, half asleep already, waiting for Ava to call him. It wasn't even that late and yet, they were all extremely tired... "It was just a long day, I guess..." Jay thought. God, would Ava call already! It may have only been 10:00pm and they may have been on vacation in Hawaii where you never really sleep anyway but he was tired and wished she'd just call!! "Bingo, keep wishing like that and I'll be a millionaire!" Jay thought as the phone beside him rang, seemingly, extremely loudly in the quiet of the house. "Hey, Ava... it's about freakin' time! God, I'm so tired..."

"I'm sorry, Jay, I just... well, time slipped away I guess..." Ava laughed, "Anyway, how is everybody? The kids? Nikki?"

"Um... Nikki's fine and well, Bradin is um..."

"What happened, Jay?" Ava sounded worried, too worried for her.

"Well, I really don't know.. he's okay though, he's asleep right now... I mean, he's up in his room supposedly asleep anyway!" Jay was even confusing himself, "Look, I'm really tired, you should just call me first thing in the morning after I've had a chance to clear my head..."

"Well, don't leave it at that! What the hell happened to him!? Are you sure he's okay?" Ava almost sounded angry.

"Yes, I'm sure he's okay... I don't know what happened... he and Candice went for a walk earlier, before dinner, but didn't come back. By seven I went searching for them. But it had been raining, very heavily, since about 6:30pm so, even though we were worried, we thought they must be at a friends but I got Bradin's phone and called all his friends and none of them knew where he was so I went out searching again and found them. Candice was laying in the sand and Bradin was kneeling beside her, they had both, obviously, been beaten up, they had been walking but fell, I saw that much before I reached their side. Anyway, so I picked Candice up and had Bradin lean on me and we made it back to the house and cleaned them both up real good and Cameron, remember he took that first aid class, took care of any wounds and then they both collapsed in Bradin's bed and fell asleep like that." Jay snapped his fingers, finishing his tale.

"Oh my God..." Ava was silent for a minute, "Alright, well look, you make **sure** you call me as **soon** as you talk to them in the morning, okay?"

"Will do."

"And, Jay," Ava added, "Get some sleep!"

"Will do that too!" Jay laughed, "'Night, Ava! And don't worry, they're okay and I'll take good care of them."

"I'll try not to worry but that's something I'm not too great at..." Ava laughed slightly, "Anyway, goodnight!"

Hanging up the phone, Jay set it back on it's base and headed up the stairs to check in on all the kids before going to bed himself. When he got to Bradin's room he stepped inside to find that Bradin was awake.

"Jay?" Bradin murmured.

"Yeah?" Jay whispered, careful not to wake Candice.

"I really don't feel very good..." Bradin sounded sick.

"Hmm..." Jay walked over to the teen and put a hand to his forehead. He didn't seem to have a fever. "What do you feel like?"

"I don't know... just... sick." Bradin mumbled.

Jay thought he sounded like he was very sick but he didn't exactly look it... "What happened out there, Brae?"

"We ran into some guys and they wanted to fool with Candice so they beat me up till I could barely breath and left with Candice... I passed out for a while I guess cause when I came to I was alone in Sullivan's Cove and the tide was rising with the rain. I got out of dodge but felt too weak to get up and walk home..." Bradin stopped for a minute.

"And?"

"And then I felt real light headed and fell off this little "cliff" like spot into the sand, back where the tide would pull me out. I dragged myself back up to the place I had been and started to fall asleep but then I heard laughing coming from behind me. I looked and it was the guys who'd beat me up and they had Candice..." Bradin looked over at the girl sound asleep beside him. "She was all but naked and I guess that made me mad enough to stand up... I went over there and beat their asses... they were all drunk anyway." Bradin stopped again.

"So you gave her your shirt, right?"

"Yeah... this one guy, the 'leader' of the group, had pulled Candice's bra off while I was dealing with two other guys. When I got done with them I beat the shit out of him, somehow, and that's when they all left, having to carry their leader away." Bradin smirked, "I was really mad... But anyway, I took my shirt off and put it on her." He shrugged, "Must of looked like something else to you guys though, huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, kinda..." Jay laughed slightly, "But I'm just glad you're both okay." He added, softly. "But about you not feeling good... you were out in the rain for quite a while weren't you?"

"Yeah... and freezing for some reason..." Bradin said lowly. Candice had stirred in her sleep, he didn't want to wake her up.

Jay looked at Bradin and realized he did look sick... "Maybe it's a cold from being in the rain for so long... especially since you say you were cold..."

Bradin nodded and rolled onto his side, "Maybe..." he shut his eyes.

"Get some sleep, Brae... and see how you feel in the morning, okay?"

"'Kay..." the teenage boy murmured, falling asleep already.

Jay pulled the covers up to the teen's neck and left the room hoping Bradin would feel better in the morning.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! Review please!!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	15. Broken

**I do not own Sumerland.**

_Oh. My. God. You guys, I am SO, SO, SOOO sorry!!! I had no idea I hadn't updated this in like, two months!! Now, how the heck did I let that happen anyway??? Ahh, oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I hope you all still wanna read! See, in my defense, I moved. and that's pretty much taken up every last second, okay, well, close, of my time! And what free time I got I spent with friends since I was moving away from them!!! But anyway, well, I finally moved and have gotten fairly settled in here... (doesn't mention the stack of boxes in the closet that I threw in there to avoid unpacking them) Anywho... this has been the first chance I've had to write when I actually had something to write! See, I've had this huge writer's block with this story till just now... and by just now I mean like, I wrote this 10 minutes ago.. haha... Okay, enough babble! ENJOY!!!!! (Again, I'm so sorry I didn't update till now, but please don't stop reading! I haven't stopped writing, I promise you that.)_

**futuremodel:** Thank you for reading/reviewing and, yeah, I'm glad they found 'em too! ;) lol! I'll say this much, I think he's gonna be A-okay soon.

**Candace Storms:** Hey there, you! Thank you for reading/reviewing and it's no problem if you haven't been reviewing! I need to go check your story for updates, don't I? I haven't been on here in forever, man! (Writing songs?? Oh, cool! I've been doing a lot of that lately too!!! Say, we should share some sometime, do I have your email?)

**froggy2045: **I didn't? I thought I did... just a sec I'll check- okay, you're right i didn't. lol! That's this chapter. She says to Bradin that they did but you'll see. Anywho, hurt her? You'll just have to read and find out one way or the other. Thanks, I'm glad you liked the drama! Enjoy this ch!

**Krissy:** HEY!! Don't worry, he won't die... at least, not from this! (Stop screaming lol! Scared you didn't I? I'm just kidding, actually, I don't think I'm gonna kill Bradin off again.. I did that in Lost Soul and it was sad enough lol!) Yes, I have heard about the 3rd album but I last heard tha- never mind, lol, I'll copy the artical: "It has been confirmed by his management that McCartney is in studios again writing and recording for his third album. It has been also confirmed by Jesse McCartney himself at a few concerts recently that his new CD should be out by February 19th, 2008. McCartney was quoted saying about the new album, 'I'm going for Prince chord changes, Michael (Jackson) melodies, and the bigness of Madonna - fun '80s stuff. That's the best that I can put it.' Sean Garrett and J.R. Rotem will produce the album." And that leads me to believe that it will sound mostly like "Can't Let You Go" which is fine with me though I really wish he'd do more "Beautiful Soul stuff" like you... oh well, lol! I'll still get it and, most likely, enjoy it. (Depending on the lyrics again though lol!) BUT WE HAVE TO WAIT TILL FEBRUARY!??!?!???!?!??!! Jesse!!!!! That's mean! LOL! Anyway, I know! I hope it's not spring '08 too!!! I want it to come out this fall!!! Grr... I've been waiting for it forever.. sigh No, I haven't seen the preview... (goes to google to look for preview lol)_"Well please update soon!"_ Oops... Sorry, I moved though, as I said. Anyway, hope you like this ch!!!! P.S. I found this: "McCartney recently did a collaboration with the reggae/hip-hop band Cipes and The People. The song can be heard on their myspace here: http://profile." But I can't get it to work... you try it and tell me what happens, mkay? If you want, I mean. lol! Thanks, just thought you might be interested.. It says something about an error for me but my computer does that on Myspace a lot so maybe it might work for you... Read on! lolz!

**Writer4Evr:** Hey ther, thanks for reading/reviewing!!! And you're welcome for me reading your story! I like it and I can't wait for an update... then again, maybe it has an update, lol, I haven't been on here in forever... Well, here's ch 15!!! I hope you like it and keep reading!

Again, you guys, I'm so awfully sorry for the super long wait, here's the update though and I hope y'all are still gonna read and I'm not moving again anytime soon so there shouldn't be such a wait for ch 16 lol! Luv y'all!! **ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

_**Broken**_

"Hmm..." Candice murmured, as she awoke to a soft humming noise coming from somewhere. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she saw that it was Derrick's kitten at the foot of Bradin's bed, where she was sleeping. She sighed and looked at the teenage boy lying, fast asleep, beside her. She looked back at the kitten and cooed to it, trying to make it come over to her. It did, purring all the time, and she picked it up. "Hey there..." she said, softly, petting its little head, "And I wonder what your name is..."

The kitten was no bigger than her foot and was a calico with white, brown and orange splotches. It was simply adorable and Candice couldn't seem to put it down. "I wish you had a sister, cause then I'd have a kitten just like you!" she laughed, lightly, careful not to wake Bradin. Suddenly she remembered something her boyfriend had said the day before. "Your sister's in town." That's right! Bradin had said she was supposed to come over for dinner last night... of course, maybe she had, they hadn't been there for dinner... "But surely she would have stayed to make sure I was okay since they were all worried about me and Bradin... she must not have come." Candice decided silently.

Suddenly Bradin sat up, coughing. When he stopped he fell back, groaning.

Candice gently dropped the kitten to the floor and turned to her boyfriend. She was going to ask him about her sister but realized he didn't look so good so, instead, she lay her head on his chest and said quietly, taking his hand in hers, "Don't feel good, baby?"

"No..." Bradin mumbled.

Candice put a hand to his forehead, he seemed to have a fever to her. "I think you have a fever, baby..."

"Doesn't surprise me..." Bradin murmured, "God, I feel horrible..."

"It sucks being, sick, I know." Candice said softly, "You'll feel better soon."

"I hope so..."

"Baby," Candice looked up at Bradin's face, "you said my sister's in town, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And that she was supposed to come to dinner last night." Candice bit her lower lip, "Did she?"

"I have no clue... ask Jay." Bradin said, rolling onto his left side, so that he was facing Candice.

"Okay... Baby, you really don't look so good..." the teenage boy's girlfriend kissed his cheek as she sat up, "You want some water?"

"Now, there's a question my aunt never asks me..." Bradin laughed, "It's always soup or ice cream or something else, just not water! But yes, actually, I do. What made you ask that anyway?"

"Oh, whenever I'm sick I always want water... I just figured..." Candice smiled, "And, I know, they never seem to know what I really want... Hang on, I'll get you some."

"Thanks... Hey, are you okay... you know, after last night and all?" Bradin looked up from where he was laying and smiled weakly at his girlfriend.

"Um... I don't know, I'm a little bruised but I guess I'm fine..." Candice opened the door.

"Okay, would you like to talk about it?"

"No- Actually, yeah, I would." Candice smiled, "I'll be right back." With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

----------

"Oh, Candice!" Jay looked up from where he was sitting at the table drinking coffee, "I didn't know you guys were up yet..."

"Well, we're not really... Bradin doesn't feel good and I came down here to get him some water..." Candice walked over to the fridge and got out a jug of cold water and poured it into a glass that Nikki handed her. "Thanks, Nik," she commented, taking the glass while Nikki put the jug back in the fridge.

"You're welcome, are you hungry?"

"Not really, but thank you... I think I'm just gonna go rest a little while longer, if that's okay..."

"That's fine! I'll come up in a little while and check on Bradin," Jay said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay," Candice smiled then disappeared up the stairs.

"Hmm... I hope Brae's alright..." Nikki worried.

"I think he's just sick, he didn't feel good last night either..." Jay lost himself in thought for a minute. "Well," he pulled himself back to reality, "I better get dressed for work, then I'll check on Brae before I leave."

"Okay, I'll wake Cam and I guess we'll eat..."

Nikki went upstairs and Jay headed to his room.

----------

"Here you go, babe," Candice said, coming over to Bradin and handing him the glass of water as he sat up to drink it.

"Thanks," Bradin took a sip, "Now, what's up?"

"Well, I guess I just wanted to... um... let my feelings out on the whole thing, I don't know..." Candice said, sitting beside her, tired looking, boyfriend.

"So let 'em out. I'm listening." Bradin said, softly.

Taking a deep breath, Candice looked up at Bradin's face, "Okay." She was silent a minute before she spoke, "Well, I guess it just scared me really... I mean, they didn't get to actually do anything to me but still... it was scary going through that again."

Bradin didn't have to ask what she meant by "again," he knew. Setting the glass of water down on his nightstand he turned to face his girlfriend and smiled. Wrapping her in his arms he whispered into her ear, "I know... shh..."

Sobbing softly, Candice relaxed her tense body into Bradin's comforting arms. "And Brae..." she sniffled.

"What?" he asked gently, pulling away so he could see her face.

"I... I think... I think something's wrong with the baby..." she could barely get the words out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... they beat me and kicked me in the stomach and abdomen and... I don't know... something doesn't feel right to me, now..." tears ran down the 17 year old girl's face. "Oh, Brae... what if they really hurt it?"

Bradin had the feeling they had done more than hurt it, he grimaced, "Baby, you should see a doctor."

"You think they did hurt it, then?" Candice's face was damp with salty tears.

"Baby, I didn't say that... I just... well, if you think something's not right, you should see a doctor about it." Bradin tried to be optimistic but it just felt like she was right... like, since they hadn't really hurt her or Bradin, they must have hurt her baby... A "that's the way the ball bounces" type of thing.

"Oh, Brae..." Candice sobbed, "What- what if they... they k- k-" she couldn't finish her sentence and Bradin didn't want her to. It was almost as if saying would make it true. He pulled her body close to his and stroked her hair, murmuring softly, "Shh..." he wanted to say it was okay but that didn't seem right, since he felt like it wasn't, so all he said was, "Shh..."

----------

Knock, knock, knock!

Jay rapped his knuckles on Bradin's bedroom door expecting to be called in. Instead, Bradin opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Jay..." the teen looked tired.

"Hey... everything okay?" Jay asked, concerned by the look on Bradin's face.

"Um... I don't know... Candice has a doctor's appointment in about two hours and then Shelly's coming over and I don't feel good so, uh, that would be a 'no.'" Bradin tried to sound casual and laugh but it was obvious he was tense, if not a bit nervous.

"Oh... long day ahead of you, huh? Yeah... I know how that is... well, I wish I could stay but I can't..." Jay looked behind Bradin to see that Candice was crying on the bed, still in the boy shorts and tank top she'd slept in. "Um.. Brae, is she alright?"

Bradin looked behind him then stepped into the hall beside Jay, pulling the door shut behind him, "Actually, Jay... she's... she's afraid they really hurt, if not killed, her baby beating her last night."

Shocked, Jay stuttered, "W- what?"

"Yeah... she's really scared about it, too... that's why she called the doctor and scheduled an appointment for today... I'm going with her and all but, Jay, I swear if they did hurt her..." Bradin clenched his jaw.

"I know, I know... I'll beat their asses with you!" Jay finished what the teen had not said.

"Thanks... I better go get dressed, though, I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"Alright, man, take it easy though, you don't look so good, you know..." Jay knew Bradin must be really not feeling very good judging by the way he looked.

"Yeah, I know... I don't feel so good either," he said wryly, "I'll take it easy," with that he turned around and reentered his room, shutting the door behind him.

----------

"Bradin!" Nikki exclaimed, hugging her brother.

He and Candice had just arrived home after going to see a doctor and Bradin looked half alive as he came in, Candice wrapped in his arms, and slumped onto the couch. Candice sat beside him and dropped her head on his shoulder, crying.

"What happened?" Nikki asked gently, sitting across from the two older teens. She was the only one home as Jay and Cameron were both gone to work.

"Later, Nik... how are you?" Bradin sounded just as half alive as he looked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking... Cameron and I are planning when to tell his parents and Jay'll be home early today, at 3:00pm, and Shelly called, she'll be here for lunch in an hour and that's about it..." Nikki sat in silence as Bradin nodded acknowledgement. After a minute, she spoke again, "Bradin, what happened... is everything okay?"

Sighing deeply, Bradin all but whispered, "No, Nikki... everything's not okay..." At this moment Candice looked up, tears ran down her cheeks as she said, "Nikki, the guys who beat me... they... they..." she broke down, hysterically crying once again.

"They killed her baby, Nik..." Bradin said gently, then turned his attention to his girlfriend, wrapping her in his arms and rocking her back and forth while whispering comforting words.

"Oh God..." Nikki choked and left the room, tears running down her cheeks.

----------

Shelly Martin looked at her watch, finally, it was 11:00am! "I'm taking my lunch break, okay, Mandy?" she hollered into the back of the restaurant where her coworker, Mandy Higgins, was giving orders to the cook.

"Okay, be back in an hour for the lunch rush, alright?"

"Will do, bye, you guys!" she called back. Removing her apron and grabbing her purse, the 18 year old girl made her way out of the restaurant she worked at and headed to her rented car. As soon as she got paid she'd have to try and find another place to live... she couldn't keep paying 40 dollars a night for a room... And she couldn't keep renting this car... she'd have to walk if necessary... She shook her head, never mind all that. That didn't matter right now, what mattered right now was that she was going to see her sister for the first time in 4 and a half years!

Shelly drove to the address she knew Bradin Westerly was living at and also her sister at the moment. Pulling into the driveway she turned the car off, took a deep breath and got out of the car. Fixing her hair, using the car window for a mirror, she walked briskly up to the front door. What was she going to say to Candice?? Why hadn't she gotten in touch with her for four years?! She was losing her nerve! Shaking her head to put the flying thoughts out of her mind she rang the doorbell.

Nikki was standing in the kitchen rubbing a hand over her brother's back, whose head was in his hands on the table. Candice was upstairs taking a shower to make herself look presentable for her sister.

"It's okay, Brae... it's gonna be okay..." Nikki said softly to which her brother mumbled something she couldn't understand. She was about to ask what he said when the doorbell rang.

Bradin looked up and Nikki half smiled, knowing it was Shelly Martin. She went to the front door and taking a breath opened it. There stood a pretty, blonde haired, blue eyed, 18 year old girl. Nikki realized she looked a lot like the 16 year old up in her bathroom right now. "Shelly, I assume." Nikki forced a smile.

"That's me." Shelly laughed nervously.

"Come in." Nikki let the older teen into the house and motioned her to the living room, "Just make yourself at home, Candice is in the shower and lunch isn't quite ready yet but neither will be long." The Westerly's middle child said.

"Thank you." Shelly smiled. She could tell there was some awful sadness hanging over the house but she had no idea what.

Nikki nodded and left the room through the kitchen door where Shelly caught a glance of Bradin staring out a window.

Looking around the living room she took in the decor and realized whoever had decorated it had great taste! A minute later Bradin walked through the door Nikki had left through.

"Shelly." Bradin smiled, "Give me just a minute and I'll be down, okay?"

"That's fine." Shelly smiled as Bradin nodded and hurried up the stairs and around the corner where he collided with somebody before making it entirely around the corner.

Shelly didn't see the other person but she figured it must be Candice... she held her breath and fidgeted with the strap of her purse. She heard murmurs from upstairs then a female's voice yelled, "Now!?" Again murmurs then shuffling and down the stairs came Bradin Westerly, he stopped at the foot and turned back the stairs where a teenage girl a couple of years younger than Shelly descended. Shelly stood up without realizing it. Dear gosh, that wasn't the younger sister she last knew! Candice, once she reached the bottom step, moved into Bradin's arms and he held her tightly as she turned and saw her sister.

In Candice's mind she saw an 18 year old beauty with wavy blond hair and straight, beautiful teeth though she wasn't smiling and a pretty darn good figure... Not her gawky 14 year old sister with braces, a small gut, some "meat" on her legs and unruly, curly hair that wouldn't behave no matter how much mouse you put in it! She could barely make herself believe this was actually her sister... until she look up and met her gaze.

Shelly couldn't believe what she was seeing! Her slightly frizzy, blonde haired 12 year old sister who had still had her "baby" face and little girl legs and figure was standing before her looking so much different it was hard to recognize her. She was taller and slenderer with a beautiful figure and legs, her hair was straight and definitely no longer frizzy and long too. Down to the middle of her back. She was beautiful... just absolutely beautiful... this was her little sister!? She couldn't believe it... she looked up and caught her younger sister's gaze.

The two sister's stared into each other's crisp, crystal blue eyes for a full minute before they both let out little exclamations and ran into each other'' arms. Bradin smiled and leaned against the wall he was standing by and watched their happy reunion.

After they had hugged themselves out they were laughing and crying at playfully yelling things at each other all at the same time. "Candy, oh my God! You're beautiful, you know that?" Shelly laugh-cried.

"Oh, Shelly..." Candice couldn't say anything for a second, "You're absolutely stunning... what happened to that ugly hair, girl?" she laughed.

"I lost it, and good riddance!" Shelly made a face and they both laughed, "Oh my God... wow.." Shelly couldn't find words and neither could Candice, apparently, because she repeated her sister but not on purpose, saying, "Oh, God... wow, Shelly..."

Then, without knowing it, together they said, "It's you!" then smiled and laughed and hugged once more.

Nikki walked in at this moment and smiled. She had heard all the laughing, yelling commotion from the kitchen and was glad that the sisters' reunion was a happy one. "Lunch, anyone?" she asked, motioning to the kitchen. Shelly took Candice's hand and squeezed it as they walked into the kitchen after Nikki and Bradin. Nikki had prepared pancakes and eggs for the teens. They all sat down and were making their plates when there was a knock at the kitchen door. "Nikki looked over and saw Cameron standing there with a grin on his face. She jumped up and opened the door, "How many times do I have to tell you not to knock?" she laughed.

"It was locked, silly!" Cameron laughed and Nikki realized that she had had to unlock the door to let him in.

"Oh..." She pretended to be embarrassed but laughed anyway as Cameron washed his hands and grabbed a plate to join the group for lunch.

"You okay?" Cameron whispered to Bradin as he sat down between Nikki and her brother.

"Uh... I'll be okay..." Bradin whispered back while all three girls gushed over something.

"You sure?" Cameron thought that Bradin looked awfully rough...

Bradin didn't answer for a minute then nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine... just... whatever..." he started eating so Cameron decided to drop it for the time being.

After lunch Shelly and Cameron both had to go back to work but they both promised to be back as soon as they got off and Nikki, Bradin and Candice said they couldn't wait.

"So, baby, you happy to see her again?" Bradin asked his girlfriend as he dried a dish his sister had just washed and handed it to his girlfriend to put up.

"Yeah, I am. Really I am... I just... I don't know how on earth I'm gonna tell her what I did... and what he did to me and just... everything... you know?"

"I know... we're here for you," he replied, looking at Nikki who nodded vigorously.

"Thanks, you guys... I really appreciate that..." Candice said with a smile.

"Anytime." The siblings said together then everyone laughed. The conversation turned to lighter subjects until the dished were done and Nikki said she was going to get a shower and Bradin and Candice curled up on the couch for an afternoon nap.

* * *

There ya go! I'll have the ch up asap! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Thank you!!!

P.S. Hey, I just wanna say that you guys should check out **froggy2045**'s stories! They're not Summerland, they're like, Jesse fics and they're so cool! I know for a fact that some of y'all would love 'em as much as me. (Krissy, I _know_ you'll like 'em cause you do the whole Dream Street fics thing lol! And I love those and I know you'd love froggy2045's and likewise she'd love yours!!) So check 'em out, y'all, she's not getting many readers but she totally deserves to! Thanks!

_Anna Christie _AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	16. Shock

**I do not own Summerland or any of its characters. I only own the story and my original characters.**

Hey, you guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy and just been... well, I don't know, just had a lot going on lately. I'm updating now with a short little chapter cause I don't think I'll be able to get on here till after next weekend. (I'm entering a singing contest and we compete the 1st of November, (assuming I DID get in. I'll know the 26th, I think) so, it's gonna be all practice, practice, practice for me till then. Lolz, Can't wait but y'all pray for me cause I'm starting to feel really like, like, I'll be way nervous on stage... thanks! And if anyone has suggestions for stage fright please PM me or say so in your review! I know I said I can't get on here but I'll come to look at the reviews and see if y'all had any suggestions! ) Okay, I'm gonna shut up now and let y'all read.

**Bj:** Haha, yeah, I finally updated. Hope you like this ch! Sorry about the cliffy... I'm afraid this one's on one too... not too bad though. I really didn't mean to leave it like this but I just totally ran out of time to write. So sorry! (Yes, I'm working (slowly) on the sequel to HSOMBH. More on that soon.)

**froggy2045:** I hope my saying that helped you get some reviews... you really deserve them! Your stories are great, girl!  Awe, sorry I made you cry... but I guess that was good writing lolz! Anyway, she'll be telling her sis soon! Not in this ch I'm afraid, but soon! Hope you likey! (P.S. The reason I asked if you wrote that Jump5 fic I mentioned was because the girls' names in it were the same or very similar to your characters' names and the over all writing style was the same... just a hunch, guess I was wrong though lol! Sorry.)

**Krissy:** Bradin's just sick.. ;) thankfully, he's way to perfect to get really sick! Lol! I hope you like this ch!! Dang it! I wanna hear that song but I swear, it won't work on my computer!!! Gahh.. oh well, I'll try it again just for the heck of it. Yes, I get what you mean... I DO get what he's trying to make it and that "scares" me! LOL I think we'll probably like it though... you know, he can't exactly get rid of his "sound" cause an artist just... can't really do that. If _you_ get what _I_ mean lol! Haha, what movie? The Biggest Fan (title?) Is that it? Lolz I know, I totally get off track on reviews too but anyway, yeah, you should feel bad for Candice! Check out this ch lol! Nope, don't watch it... but I've been hearing a lot about it. I'll try to check it out.

**Candace Storms:** Haha, glad you like the drama! There's more where that came from, just watch it unfold lolz hope you like this ch! (Thanks for the suggestion, I'll think about it.)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Shock**_

Nikki tried to wake Bradin up about an hour later, careful not to wake Candice too, but wound up waking both of them. "Sorry you guys, I really didn't mean to wake you up... I just wanted to er... ask Bradin something. Bradin rubbed his eyes while asking, "What?"

"Oh, um..." Nikki had been hoping to get him alone... "I uh... it was nothing really... just... it was nothing."

"What, you woke me up for it, it couldn't have been nothing, Nik." Bradin persisted.

"Really, Brae, it's not important." Nikki looked away.

"You know," Candice stretched, "I could sure use a nice, hot shower right now..." She could tell Nikki wanted to talk to her brother privately but was trying to be polite to her. "I think I'll just slip upstairs and grab one, if that's okay."

"Of course it is, our house is your house, silly! Now go ahead!" Nikki smiled and mouthed, "Thanks!" she knew what Candice was up to just as well as Candice had known what she was up to.

Candice smiled, gave Bradin a peck on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"Now what is it, Nikki?" Bradin wanted to know, he had kind of figured out she wanted to ask him whatever it was, privately.

"Well, it's just been bothering me since I even started to suspect that I might be pregnant... what-" she swallowed "-mom and dad would think of... me now." she tried hard not to show she was on the verge of crying but a tear slipped down her cheek despite her efforts.

Bradin stood up and wrapped his sister in his arms, "It's okay, Nik, it is. Really. It's okay..." he held her tightly, letting her tears fall freely. "They wouldn't 'think' anything of you! Nothing, honest. I swear. I mean, they'd probably be a little shocked but... you know... they'd also be very proud that you're taking a step in the right direction now that it's happened by choosing to raise the baby. And I know they'd just love Cam... he's a great guy." Bradin hoped he was saying the right things and not making it worse but he wasn't sure. That is, until Nikki pulled away from him, kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs after whispering, "I love you, Bradin. Thank you."

Bradin smiled. He loved her too.

----------

"Say, Brae, would you walk down with me to get my backpack from my friend Trina? She's supposed to meet me on the beach with the things I left at and Freddy's place the other night." Candice said, walking into the living room where her boyfriend was laid out on the couch.

"Sure..." Bradin laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Candice wanted to know.

"Oh, oh, nothing just..." Bradin laughed some more.

"What?"

"I wonder what horrors will befall us this time around!" Bradin laughed a second more then sobered.

Though Candice didn't see anything funny about what had happened to them the night before she couldn't help but laugh along. Finally she said, "Okay, okay, very funny. Ha. Ha. Now come on before it's getting dark again!"

Bradin stood up and together they left the house after Bradin popped his head in Nikki's room to tell her they'd be right back.

Nikki told him to be careful after everything that happened last night to which and he nodded and smiled.

"We will, see in a little bit," with that he left the house, his girlfriend's hand tightly in his.

"So... Brae..." Candice ventured.

"Yeah?"

"What am I gonna do? Here I am... a 16 year old girl with no father, because she killed him, and I haven't seen my mother in years and now, now I have a possible murder suspicion hanging over my head... at least, I will as soon as the police come to question me, which is the day after tomorrow..." Candice looked at Bradin who looked intently ahead, trying his hardest not to meet the girl's gaze. After a minute of silence, Candice spoke quietly, "What?"

"Baby," Bradin stopped walking and turned Candice to face him, taking both her hands, "Baby, Shelly said..."

"Said what?"

"Well, she said that... um..."

"Bradin, please, I can take it, what did she say-" Candice gasped suddenly, "You didn't tell her that it was me who killed him did you!?"

"No, no! I didn't, I promise..." Bradin looked into his girlfriend's eyes and whispered, "Babe, she said your mom died last year."

* * *

Hope you liked it, sorry so short! I'll try to make the next one longer, okay? Thanks for reading, now please take a minute to review and tell me what you thought/make a suggestion/point out a mistake, whatever. Lolz! And if you have something to say about stage fright too! Thanks a million! Y'all are awesome! big smile

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	17. When You've Been Through Hell

**I do not own Summerland. I do own the Martins.**

Hey, okay, y'all! I am so sorry you can't even imagine! I lost my internet for a MONTH. A month, mind you. And I JUST got it back on so I came here to update!! I hope I haven't entirely lost my readers!! I swear though, I AM going to finish this story, even if I lose my net again (which I shouldn't...) I'll update it from a friend's house so don't worry, just keep reading!! I love y'all!!! Hope you like this ch, I know it's short but I had to give ya SOMETHING!!! Enjoy!

Shout outs will be short this time, I'm in a big rush cause I'm not even supposed to be on here right now lol! Sorry, longer next time!

**ShiaLover09:** Hey, Mary!! Awesome, so glad you're reading! I don't mind, just let me know what the errors are and I'll remember things like that in the future! (It's not sad, well, okay it is but I do it too! Lol Just not always in my stuff, cause **I** wrote it and you usually miss your own mistakes, you know? Lol) Anyway, so glad you're reading and thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.

**Krissy:** Thank you for reading!!! Hope you like this and so glad you liked the last one! (No, haven't gotten the Jump5 CD.. I hope to though, did you get to go to the concert?!?!)

**SoMuch4MyHappyEnding:** So glad you're reading & reviewing! Here's the answer to the cliffy, so sorry 'bout my net problem! Anyway, I tried not to leave this on a cliff but I plan to update asap anyway so... lolz Hope you like it!

**Candace Storms:** Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Hope you like this chapter!

**Bj:** Thanks!!! I hope you like this one too!!! (Yes, I have been working on Hidden Secrets II while I had no internet lol and it should be up really soon, actually! So keep a look out!)

**Now, enjoy, everyone!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**When You've Been Through Hell**_

"..died last year." The words rang unbearably loud in Candice's ears... She felt her knees go weak under her and suddenly she was falling, falling... Of course, she didn't actually fall before Bradin caught her. She let herself collapse into his strong and comforting arms. She didn't care that tears ran down her face like waterfalls in the middle of the street. Or that people were staring at her. Or that her mascara ran down from her eyes in thick black streams... she didn't care. She just didn't care. She'd stand there and cry all day if she felt like it... And all the damn people could stare their hearts out! They hadn't just been told that their mother was dead! They hadn't killed their abusive father. They hadn't just seen their sister for the first time in 4 years. They hadn't just lost a baby... a baby they had conceived by their father! They hadn't been beaten the night before. They're boyfriend wasn't the most caring person on the planet earth. And, because he wasn't, it didn't hurt them that they knew he wanted more desperately than anything to take the pain away from them but couldn't. They hadn't been through what she'd been through. So they could go ahead and give her looks for bawling like a baby out in plain sight and not being able to hold herself up. They could just freaking stare!!

"Baby..." Bradin whispered into Candice's ear, "Shh... let's keep walking, come on..." he was trying to get them away from the small crowd that had gathered to stare and whisper and ask Bradin things like, "Are you hurting her!?"

Candice tried to nod that yes, they should keep walking but she couldn't so she just let herself be pulled away by Bradin. Once they had escaped the stares they stopped again and this time sat down in the sand, "Baby... I am so sorry... I wish I knew what to say..."

Candice let tears continue to fall down her cheeks as she choked out, "Don't. It's not... your fault" she sobbed between words, "I just... don't get why... Shelly didn't tell me!" she cried loudly once more, "I mean, God, couldn't she have!? Why the heck couldn't she have!?" she was yelling now.

Bradin grabbed her and pulled her tightly to his chest, "Shh!" he commanded sharply, "Your sister has been through hell too, Candy. You just don't know it cause you guys haven't talked in four years! Until today of course, but you know neither of you discussed anything more than how much your looks had changed! You know you didn't so don't get so upset that she didn't tell you when it happened... she actually did have a reason..."

Candice sobbed some more before saying, "Was it really a reason, Brae?"

"Yeah... you can decide for yourself though, cause she's gonna tell you tonight when she comes back... That is, if we're there! We've been 'gone to get your stuff' for an hour and a half now, Candy..."

"Oh God! I told Trina- oh forget it, she probably went home..."

"Candice!" someone shouted from behind them. "There you are! Good Lord, girl, were you just gonna leave me here- what's wrong?"

"Hey, Trina... I was crying... um I'll tell you later, but no, I wasn't gonna leave you, I mean, I forgot due to what I was crying about..." Candice looked away and wiped her eyes and cheeks, "Anyway, I'm really sorry... I just remembered, honestly."

"It's alright, anyway, here's your bag... I'll um... I guess I'll call you tonight, okay? If you're sure you're okay right now..." Trina dropped the bag beside Candice.

"I'm sure... we're gonna head back home now and my sister's supposed to be there so... maybe you should call me in the morning?"

"Alright... take it easy, okay?" Trina was sincerely concerned about Candice.

Candice smiled, "I will. Thanks girl, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Trina bent down and gave the girl a hug, smiled at Bradin and hurried off before it was pitch. It was already sunset.

"Come on, Babe, we better go." Bradin stood up and gave his girlfriend, his hand before picking up her bag. The two of them set off back towards Bradin's house , Candice leaning on his shoulder as he held her tightly around her back.

"I am so not looking forward to talking with Shelly..." Candice mumbled.

"It'll be okay... just remember, don't act too quickly, think first."

"Yeah..."

Okay, there it is, I know it was way short but longer next time, promise! I'll have more time and I should have the next ch out by Wednesday! If not sooner! Thank y'all so much for reading and don't forget to review!!!

* * *

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_

P.S. I realize a lot of y'all were asking about my singing contest and wishing me luck on it/asking how it went, so I'll tell you about it in the next chapter! (There's really not much to tell though, lol, I didn't win or anything but I'll still give a little 411 on it next time if y'all want! Let me know in your review or whatever! Thanks!)


	18. Beginning a New Chapter

**

* * *

I do not own Summerland or any of it's familiar characters. I do, however, own the Martins and thank you for respecting that. :)**

Hey, guys! **Loooonnnnggggg** time no see. I'm so, so, so sorry about that too! Long story there and I know you don't wanna hear it, you just wanna read! lolz. So here, read on!!

_I wanna give a special thanks to Krissy, Candace Storms, ShiaLover09, froggy2045 and SoMuchForMyHappyEnding for being so damn patient with me!! And for waiting this thing out till the end. I sincerely hope I don't disappoint any of my readers with the ending. And love to ALL my readers, enjoy the final two! )_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Beginning a New Chapter**_

Arriving back at the house Candice and Bradin were greeted by Shelly outside the front door. She had just gotten there herself. Candice took her sister's hand and they sat down outside to be alone so they could talk. Bradin gave Candice a kiss on the cheek and went inside.

"Candy... I..." Shelly started, not knowing quite what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me mom _died_?! How was I not informed of that?!?" Candice started to sob.

"Oh, Candy! I wanted to! I wanted to so bad. But..." Shelly began her story of everything that had happened from their mother forbidding her any contact with the outside world to her getting pregnant and having an abortion then regretting it to no end. She ended with having come to find Candice and finding their dad dead. "Candy... what happened to him? Bradin said you said he'd been beating you and that he was that night..."

Taking a _deep_ breath Candice looked her sister in the eyes. "He was, Shelly... he was beating me and... and abusing me sexually and... he- he..." she choked.

"What?" Shelly was genuinely concerned.

"Shelly, I was pregnant too, did you know that?"

"What!?" now Shelly was shocked. "When?"

"Now.. I mean..." tears filled the younger teen's eyes, "I just found out that the people who beat me and Bradin last night k- killed my baby doing it..." she cried out loud now.

Shelly reached over and took her sister's hand. "Oh, my God... I'm so sorry, sis..." she didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay... maybe it was for the better considering who's it was anyway..." she tried to stop crying but didn't exactly succeed.

"Why? Who's was it?" Shelly had assumed it was Bradin's... but maybe she was wrong.

"It was-" Candice's voice fell to a strangled whisper, "dad's."

The words hit Shelly like a shot gun... at close range. Extremely close range. She didn't speak for a minute then yelled, "The bastard!!!"

"Shh... Shelly, it's alright..."

"No, it's not! Being abused is bad enough. Being abused by a relative is even worse. Being abused by your own damn father is murder and then, then on top of that shit, getting pregnant with _his_ baby!?!?!? I could just _kill_ his ass!!!" Shelly was infuriated.

Whispering, Candice said solemnly, "You don't have to, Shell... I already did."

Stunned, Shelly didn't say anything for a minute staring at Candice like she had three heads. Finally she said unbelievingly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't need to kill him for me, Shell... I- I already did it." Candice started crying.

"You?" Shelly still couldn't believe her ears.

"Me." Candice's crying turned to hysteria and anger. "Me! Me! _Me_!!!" she yelled through tears and sobs pounding her hands into the wall of the house. Her body suddenly went limp and her shoulders dropped as she whispered, "Why did I do that, Shell?"

Shelly said nothing. She wrapped Candice in her arms and held her tight for a full five minutes before answering her sister. Finally she said, "Cause he was killing you, girl... that's why. You didn't do anything wrong, you understand?"

Looking up at her sister Candice nodded and tried to stop the tears that still flowed. "I know... will that pass a jury though?"

"It sure as hell better or I'll kick some butt!" Shelly smiled. "I'm backing you all the way and I know Bradin is too. Plus, if I've got this straight, you've made some very loyal friends in Bradin's family and they'll be backing you all the way too, am I right?"

Candice nodded, trying to smile. "Yeah, Jay already said he was gonna be behind me so..." The two girls continued to hold to each other for another 15 minutes. Finally Candice pulled away from her sister and said, "Shell?"

"Yeah?" Shelly looked lovingly at her younger sister.

"Thank you. I love you."

"You're welcome. Thank you. I love you." They smiled.

"Well," Shelly started, "I think we've been out here long enough! I'm starved, you?"

"Definitely, let's go inside." Candice agreed. The two hugged then got up and went in the house.

----------

Six months had passed since Candice killed her father. She had told Bradin's family and the police. A court date had been set and, after a Candice's plea that it was self defense and Bradin's testimony, which backed hers, and a grueling, for Candice especially, wait the jury found Candice's story to be true and the judge ruled it a self defense, clearing the 16 year old of all charges. Everyone was extremely relieved and went home to celebrate with a big dinner. Not too long after that Shelly said that she was getting an apartment and wanted Candice to come live with her, which she agreed to.

"Shell? Who's are these?" Candice held up a pair of shoes for her sister to see.

"Um... yours I think... yeah, they're yours." Shelly said, digging in an overstuffed sock draw that consisted of everything but socks. "Damn it, I'm gonna be late!"

"Calm down, what are you looking for?" Candice asked, walking over to her older sister and calmly looking through the drawer.

"My red leggings..." Shelly moved away from the drawer and slumped onto her and her sister's bed. "Forget it... I don't need to go out tonight anyway... we should do something! We haven't done anything in forever..."

"No, Shell," Candice shook her head, "You need to go meet this guy! He's been asking you out since you got here! You were always too busy and now that you actually have a night off, go out with him!!! Besides, you wouldn't wanna stand him up after you finally said yes, would you?" Candice handed her sister what she had been looking for. "Here, I'll help you with the outfit, what else can't you find?" she laughed.

"Everything!" Shelly wailed, "Candy, no, I'll just call Josh and tell him I can't make-"

"No! Go!" Candice yelled, not meanly but firmly. "You need a change, Shell, besides, like I've said a million times, he seems really nice, go out with the guy!"

Sighing and looking up admiringly at her younger sister Shelly smiled, "Okay! Help me though!!! I can't even find the shoes that go with this dang outfit!"

"Ha, ha! Chill! They're in the living room along with your purse and keys!" Candice cut off her sister before she could ask where her purse was. "And" she interrupted another interruption before it could happen, "your makeup bag. Here, put on the dress and leggings and I'll get your shoes and all." Candice went out of the bedroom she and her sister shared in the four room, living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, apartment they were living into the living room. Bending down she picked up Shelly's purse, makeup bag and shoes then straighten up and turned to go back into the bedroom but there was a knock at the door. "Here, Shell!" she tossed the items on the bed and went to the door, "Oh, hey, babe! Come in," Candice smiled and let herself be pushed back into he apartment and up against a wall where her boyfriend kissed passionately. Giggling slightly the teen girl pulled away, saying, "Well, hello to you too. Is that how you normally say hello to a girl?"

"Girlfriend, and I really missed you!!" Bradin Westerly defended himself. "Besides, that wasn't even enough of a hello." He added, coming towards her and smiling. Bradin had been in Hawaii with his family over winter holidays for a "make up" trip since their first one back in June hadn't gone as planned.

"Ha, ha... Brae... my sister's here..." Candice giggled between kisses Bradin planted on her lips.

"So what," he kissed her again, "she doesn't care!" he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her close.

"No! I mean, I have to help her get ready, she's going out with Josh finally!" Candice pulled herself from Bradin's arms and hurried to the bedroom, "Shell, Brae's here so don't like, come out half naked!" she laughed.

"Thanks!" Shelly said with attitude, "Cause like, he hasn't already been here long enough for me to have done that without knowing he was here!!" she yelled, pretending to be mad.

"Sorry..." Candice laughed then turned back to Bradin, "Now, don't you go anywhere while I help my sister!" she gave him a flirtatious wink and disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Bradin smiled. He loved her so much. He didn't know what he'd do without her... she was his whole entire world and then some. What got him was how he ever survived without her... then again, they'd always been friends... He looked around the tiny apartment... it wasn't much but it said volumes for who the girls were.

Shelly, sexy, spicy, flirty and full of life despite what all she'd been through her in life. Reds, oranges, browns, and gold were her signature colors and could be found all over just the living room alone, Bradin could only imagine what the bedroom must look like.

Candice, sweet, soft, caring and full of love despite what all she had been through in her life. Pinks, greens, soft blues and yellows were her signature colors and could also be found all over the apartment.

When Candice and Shelly moved in they had agreed that they would each decorate one side of each room, no matter how bad it might clash, and that would be their "house" and the other side the other's "house." Bradin thought it was hilarious but creative and he loved looking at the living room and kitchen's strange combination of colors and decor. Shelly's being that hot, autumn, Mexican feeling vibe and Candice's being that loving, spring, outdoorsy feeling vibe.

"Hey, Brae," Shelly said, coming into the living room dressed in a V-necked, semi mini, black dress, red leggings and black heels.

"Hey..." Bradin studied her choice of outfit then laughed, "Shelly, you dress like nobody I know!"

"I know that! I like it. It's different... why would I wanna look like every other girl in the world? I like being unique!" Shelly said, putting on a black, knee length coat and grabbing her purse from Candice, who was holding it out to her.

"I know you like it!" Bradin laughed, "I didn't say I didn't, I just said you dressed like nobody I know!" he laughed again, "But it's hot, it's hot."

Shelly smiled, "Thanks... you better be nice to my sister while I'm out!" she added, "Or I'll kick your ass when I get home."

Bradin just smiled, knowing that Shelly would trust her sister's life to Bradin, and hers for that matter.

"Okay... By, Shelly!" Candice said, pushing her sister to the door, "You're gonna be late, go!!"

"Okay... Wish me luck!" Shelly said, biting her bottom lip.

"You're gonna do fine! You know this guy, come on, just go out and have a good time and don't worry about anything here, okay?"

"Okay..." Shelly smiled, "Love ya, sis, I'll see you later. Bye, Bradin!" she added as the door shut behind her.

"Whew... I can't believe how hard it is to get that girl to go out on a date!!" Candice laughed.

"Yeah... but now she's gone." Bradin added, standing up from the cough and coming over to his girlfriend.

Candice smiled as he put his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. She loved him so much... She gave in to the kiss and put her arms around his neck as he pushed her against a wall, gently, and kissed her deeper.

"Sorry!" Shelly exclaimed, opening the door, and making the two teens break apart, "Forgot my keys..." she went in the bedroom then came back out, "I'm going now, promise! Bye, you two. And, Bradin," she added looking at him, "Be good." She winked then went out and shut and locked the door.

Bradin laughed then turned back to Candice, "So..."

Candice put her head on his shoulder and sighed happily, "You know something, Brae?"

"What?" Bradin asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm beginning a new chapter..."

"In life you mean?" Bradin smiled.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna forget everything from the past and move on with my new hand... Life's been bad in the past but now, I just know everything's gonna be better... forever." Candice smiled as Bradin kissed her neck. "Shall we find a more comfortable spot then standing against a wall?" she asked mischievously.

Bradin pulled away from her and smiled, "Sorry, babe... I'd love to but I promised Aunt Ava I was only gonna say hey then go back and help her with something."

Candice cocked her head sideways, "With what?"

"I have no clue!" he laughed, "She just said, 'Brae, I need you to help me with something when you get back so don't stay but a few minutes, okay?' and I said I would."

"Oh... see you at school Monday then?" Candice asked.

"What? What's wrong with tomorrow? We still have tomorrow and Sunday before school goes back in!" Bradin laughed, "Did you forget that?"

"No, I remembered, I just think Shelly and I are gonna be hanging out this weekend... but maybe I can make a little time for you too, huh? Candice said, teasing and flirting with Bradin.

Bradin smiled, "You better..." he murmured, snuggling her neck.

Candice giggled then pulled away from him, "Now you listen here, bud, if you're gonna stay then stay! If you're not, then go!" she laughed.

"Right..." Bradin sighed, "Well, I'll see you soon."

"Okay..." Candice watched as Bradin put on the light jacket he'd been wearing when he arrived and headed towards the door.

He turned back to Candice and smiled, asking, "What? No goodbye kiss?"

"Oh, that..." Candice dragged out the word and came towards him, smiling.

"_Yes, that..."_

_

* * *

_

What'd'cha' think? Let me know!!

_Next..._

_Anna Christie _AKA_ SecondStarToTheRight15_


	19. Letting Go Is Hard

**Again, I do not own Summerland or any of it's familiar characters. I do, however, own the Martins and thank you for respecting that. :)**

**_Here she is! The final chapter of On The Edge of Sanity._**

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen**

_**Letting Go Is Hard...  
**__**(But I Can Be Done)**_

Another two months passed and it was clear to everyone that Bradin and Candice were in love. Tonight Shelly and she were coming over for dinner as well as Cameron. Nikki was eight months pregnant and she and Cameron had told Cameron's mother and father about 5 months ago. His mother had been shocked but said she would be there for her son and for Nikki and was proud that they were making the decision to keep the baby. His father had been a different story. Pissed at Cameron for letting it happen and angry that they were keeping it. He kicked Cameron out and Cameron had been living here and there with friends and with his mother then with an aunt who was staying in Playa Linda then with friends again. Recently, however, Ava had suggested to Nikki that Cameron move in with them and they asked him about it and he agreed, thanking them. He was going to get his stuff from his mom's house in a few days and go ahead and start living there.

"Hey!!" Nikki exclaimed from where she sat on the living room couch as Candice and Shelly entered the living room followed by Cameron and her older brother. "Brae, would you go up to my room and get my digital camera off my dresser? I wanna show Cam something..." she added.

"Sure..." Bradin headed up the stairs.

"Sit down, you guys!" Nikki smiled, "What's been up?" she asked Shelly and Candice as they sat down across from Nikki and Cameron sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Not much..." Shelly said, seeming lost in thought, "Josh and I have been going out for a month now... but that's about it..." she laughed, "Kinda boring, aren't I?"

"Nah," Nikki smiled, "Just a slow, boring month, no person." She added.

Shelly nodded, "Yeah, oh, and I've been working my butt off trying to get tat stupid promotion... which I finally got today!" she added excitedly.

"Really? That's great, congrats, girl!!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Thanks," Shelly smiled, "Here that, little sis?" she asked turning to face Candice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... that's good..." Candice seemed extremely distant for some reason. And unusually quiet for her normal nonstop-crazy-chatter-about-nonsense self.

Bradin came back downstairs and handed Nikki her camera then went and sat down beside Candice, wrapping his arms around her and, sensing that something was bothering her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You okay, babe?"

"Mmhmm..." Candice tried to smile but didn't succeed very well.

"What is it?" Bradin asked, concerned and not taking her "mmhmm" for an answer.

"Nothing..." Candice turned away from him but found that Shelly was looking at her, also concerned. She looked down, "Nothing, guys, I'm fine..."

Shelly didn't seem to accept that and put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "What is it, girl?"

"Nothing..." Candice felt tears coming to her eyes by how much Bradin and her sister cared about her. She looked up and saw Nikki looking just as concerned, which only made the tears beg to fall more. She shook her head and said, smiling, "Really... I'm fine."

"Okay..." Shelly didn't seem fully satisfied but turned back to Nikki and started talking about something that had happened at work the day before. Nikki, also didn't seem fully satisfied with Candice's answer but dropped it, for the moment anyway, and listened, with interest, to Shelly's story.

Bradin, who had been holding Candice, realized she was shaking, ever so slightly, where you wouldn't know it unless you were close to her body, which he was. He whispered into Candice's ear, "Baby, what's wrong? You're shaking..."

Candice tried to smile but instead a tear fell from her eye. Bradin saw this and hugged her tighter, "What?"

"Brae... not now, not now..." she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder as Shelly and Nikki stopped talking, noticing that Candice really was upset.

Bradin just nodded, knowing she didn't want to talk about whatever it was in front of everyone. "Okay, baby..." he gave Shelly and Nikki a look that said, "Let it go for now, go on talking."

They, though concerned, started talking about the latest celebrity gossip and who was having the best sale at the mall that week.

Candice stood up, excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her, Brae?" Nikki asked, concerned for her friend

"I don't know.. she won't say... she did say 'not now' though so I guess she really doesn't wanna talk about it right now..."

"I'm worried about her, Bradin... she's been acting like this, you know, distant and just... like this, since Tuesday..." Shelly said, "Also, last night I woke up late and she wasn't in bed, she wasn't even in the apartment. I got worried and was about to go out and look for her when she came in the front door. I asked her what was up but she just said she couldn't sleep and had gone up to the roof to look at the moon... I let it go but now, with the way she's acting today..." Shelly was clearly worried about her sister.

"Shh," Bradin warned, Candice was coming back from the bathroom.

Though they all tried to hide it, Candice could tell they'd been talking about her. "Guys, I'm fine." She stressed the word making everyone believe even more that she wasn't.

"Candy... do you need to tell us something?" Shelly asked.

Cameron excused himself and Nikki went with him, hoping maybe Candice would tell Shelly and Bradin what was going on with her if there were less people in the room. Thankfully Jay and Johnny were outside helping Derrick with his swing and playing catch and Susannah and Ava were in Nevada meeting a fashion company who was interested in their designs.

"N- no..." Candice hadn't meant to but she had stuttered.

Something hit Bradin and he stood up and went over to Candice, who was still standing in the middle of the living room looking almost scared. Standing behind Candice and wrapping his arms around her waist he put his head on her right shoulder and whispered, "Do you need to talk?"

"Kind of..." Candice was finally giving in. "I... I need to talk to you, alone, Brae..."

Bradin nodded and took her hand, leading her upstairs to his room, leaving Shelly in the living room, looking worried.

"Now, what is it, baby?" Bradin asked, sitting beside his girlfriend where she had sat down on his bed.

"Brae, I... Um... I mean... No, no, I don't know!" Candice stood up and went for his bedroom door.

"Baby!" Bradin followed her but she was already all but running down the stairs and heading for the front door.

Shelly stood up quickly and followed her sister, who was outside now. Bradin was right behind Shelly.

"Candice! Candy!" Shelly called, trying to catch up with her sister who was now running down the road.

"No, stop! Go back, okay? I just... I need some air!" Candice called, stopping and turning around.

"Candice..." Shelly caught up with her sister followed by Bradin seconds later. "Candy... what's going on? You need to tell me what's going on!" she said, calmly but worriedly.

"No, no! I need a minute, okay! You two go back to Bradin's house and I'll... I'll be there in a little while.. I just need to walk a few minutes, okay..." Candice tried with everything she had not to let tears fall from her eyes.

"Candice, I don't know... I think you should just come back...we'll leave you alone so you can get some air but just... come back, okay?" Shelly was worried, something was nagging her about Candice going walking alone... but that was probably just the fact that Candice had once missing for a while the first time she walked off and had gotten beaten up the second time.

"I'll be alright, just give me a minute, okay!" Candice yelled, frustrated that her sister wouldn't go away.

"I-"

Bradin stepped in at this point, "Come on, Shelly..." he gave Candice a forced smile, but was obviously very worried about her, "Go ahead and walk... I wish you wouldn't though, Babe..."

"I won't be long!" Candice said, "Just go on back..." she turned and started walking briskly away from her sister and boyfriend.

Bradin caught her arm, making her turn back, "Okay... I love you, baby."

"I love you too, sis!" Shelly added.

"I love you both so much!" Candice smiled genuinely this time, "Thanks..." she walked away now and Shelly and Bradin didn't stop her, they just stood there watching her for a minute then walked back to the house, talking about what was up with her.

Candice couldn't believe how stupid it had been of her to just walk off on Shelly and Bradin and Nikki too for that matter... she knew they were just trying to be there for her. Then again, she just needed some time to herself... she needed to think a minute... that's all...

She headed further down the road until she had thought herself crazy... Okay, that was all the thinking she could do for now... she needed to go home... Maybe Shelly would understand if she said she really needed some air still and wanted to go home and go to bed... Maybe Bradin would walk them home and hold her till she fell asleep... that would be nice...

Candice was so lost in thought that she failed to notice a car coming up the road behind her... in the wrong lane. By the time she did it was too late, once she noticed it she had no time left to dodge it. The car hit her at a good 50 miles per hour sending the teenage girl flying into the nearby, shallow ocean waters. She screamed at the impact and as she flew through the air and hit the water and ground beneath.

"Oh my God..." she gasped as the world began to spin in dizzying circles... She was lying in water that wasn't a foot deep but still freezing. She shivered and her head ached so bad that she wanted to scream... but couldn't find the strength. She realized that she was bleeding somewhere judging by the bronze color the water directly around her was starting to turn... She tried to figure out where... she tried to figure out what happened to the car... did they leave? They did... They weren't going to help her.. .it was a hit and run! So... she was helpless?? She tried to get up... why? No... wait... Where was she again? Why had she taken that walk... Her head... yes, her head was bleeding... She murmured inaudibly, "Bradin..." there was no answer... no one was there... why had she left the house? "Bradin..." her head reeled and she lost consciousness.

----------

"That's right, Ava... you guys better come home... or at least you... Nikki's really taking this hard... really hard. And I'm worried about her since she's pregnant and all.. you know it can't be good for her to be so upset."

"I know... I'm booking a flight now... Look, I'll be back in a few hours, that's when I should arrive if I leave on the midnight flight. I should be back about 3 or so... I think... I really don't know but I'll be there. Just... comfort Nikki as best you can till I get back... I know Cameron's there with her but just... well, you know..."

"I know. I'm trying with everything I've got... But, Ava, it's Bradin you ought to see... rather, it's Bradin you _don't_ want to see..."

"Why?" Ava sounded almost scared to ask.

"Well..." Jay looked over his shoulder to see Bradin. He was sitting. Just sitting...

"You just should... I can't explain it... he's just... I don't know..." Jay whispered.

"I think I get it... his parents but ten times worse?" Ava asked, uncertain.

"No... it's not like that... with his parents he cried... he hasn't shed a tear." Jay continued to whisper so Bradin wouldn't hear him.

"Oh God... well just... just be there for both of them but mostly Nikki till I can get back and take over with her and maybe you and Johnny can do something for Brae... I mean, I know he's suffering too but, like you said, Nikki's pregnant."

"Yeah... I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Okay, take care and you know my cell number so don't hesitate, got it?" Ava sounded serious.

"Got it. See you soon." Jay hung up the phone after Ava said goodbye and hung hers up. Turning around he expected to see Bradin still sitting there alone but he wasn't. Nikki was with him. She sat directly beside him, her head buried in his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. He rubbed her back and whispered something Jay couldn't hear. Nikki's crying had turned to sobs Jay was thankful to see. It was amazing how Bradin could still be a comfort even when he was hurting... Jay had always admired that about him... Guess maybe they would be okay till Ava got there...

----------

"Miss Martin, you are the only living immediate family, correct?" a police officer asked the 18 year old sister of Candice Martin.

Shelly couldn't speak, tears ran down her face in streams and she shook with sobs.

It had been 3 days since police officers had found Candice Martin's body near Ocean View Avenue. The autopsy had been completed and revealed that Candice had died of a head injury. Obviously from the car that hit her, which they were still looking for, but with on leads whatsoever since there were no witnesses but the victim, who couldn't tell them a thing. Shelly, Bradin and Ava were all at Shelly's apartment where police were talking to Shelly about what happened, who to leave the burial arrangements to and what the autopsy had revealed.

"Yes, she is." Bradin spoke for Shelly, who still hadn't answered the officer.

The officer, who's nametag read Holmes, nodded. "I see... Ma'am," he again spoke to Shelly, "Ma'am, we'll need to you..."

Bradin didn't hear what he was saying... He was lost in thought, still trying to figure out what had been upsetting Candice so badly the night she died... he assumed he'd never know now... not unless she just so happened to have written it all down somewhere... He knew she kept a diary but neither he or Shelly knew where it was or if they should read it... Something caught Bradin's ears, what had that cop just said? "What did you say?" he asked, having not heard it.

Holmes looked at him, "How are you related to this girl anyway?"

"I was her boyfriend..." Bradin said, wishing he'd just repeat whatever it was he had said, "What did you just ask Shelly?.

"Yeah, what was it?" Shelly had heard him but she wasn't certain so she wanted him to repeat it.

The officer turned back to Shelly and repeated himself, "I said, were you aware that your sister was about 6 weeks pregnant.

Ava, who was also standing there, murmured, "Oh, God..."

Bradin looked pained all of a sudden. He turned away from the office and looked at Shelly, who was looking at him.

"Oh, my God..." Shelly mumbled, "That's what it was..."

Bradin gave a nod, "Shit..." he murmured, biting his bottom lip. After a second of silence he exclaimed, "_Damn_ it!!!" then left the apartment. How had he let that happen... And if he hadn't... then maybe Candice would still be here today...

----------

Black dresses and suits. Flowers. Pictures. A minister. All the makings of a funeral... it was even raining... how quaint...

"And no one could know that something like this would happen... How could anybody foresee it? They couldn't. Nobody could. Nobody could do anything about it so there is no need to blame yourselves... any of you... it was fate, ill fate, but fate just the same... We will move on from this... slowly and, no doubt, painfully, but we _will_ get through it and move on with our lives... But Candice, you will always be a part of every minute of every day of our lives for every one of us. Your spirit is alive in our hearts... forever."

Bradin Westerly stared straight ahead, not an emotion in his eyes. No tears, not a crack in voice when he spoke. His body was completely still, he didn't shake or sob... he just sat there in his chair between his aunt and his sister, who both cried, Nikki worse than Ava but both cried, and stared straight ahead. His body slightly leaned forward, his hands clasped loosely and a look on his face that said... nothing. He was blank.

Nikki looked to her left at her brother and more tears fell from her eyes... why did _she_ have to die. Why, why, why?! What did Candice Martin ever do to deserve to die so young?! She had _finally_ gotten out from under her abusive father and then this!? Why... why did she have to go through so much just to... not get to live a normal life after all...

The months that followed Candice's death were the same as any other but minus one thing: Bradin. He just wasn't there... Ever. For anything. Not even when his sister gave birth to her first child, a healthy, 8 pound 4 ounce baby girl. Yes, he had _been _there but he wasn't _there_. He hadn't said more than 3 words to anyone since it happened... And he stayed constantly busy and away from the house. Nikki suspected it hurt him too much to be where she used to be and that his sudden need to be so busy was brought on by the fact that any time he had alone his mind probably wandered back to everything that hurt him so badly now... She wished she could help him but... she knew she couldn't. She had tried... he wasn't coming back. He was gone now... he might as well have died in that accident _with_ Candice. She also knew he blamed himself for her death for having gotten her pregnant... since that's, apparently, though no one could be certain since she was dead, what she had been so upset about, making her take that fateful walk in the first place. Nikki wished he wouldn't... it's not like he _planned_ to get her pregnant! It was just an accident... Just like it had been with her and Cameron... nobody's fault, just an accident.

"Hey, Brae..." Jay tapped the teenage boy on the shoulder to get his attention. The two were in Jay's shop, Bradin behind the counter just staring.

"Huh?" Bradin swung around to face Jay, "Oh, sorry... what?" he had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Jay there till he tapped him... he'd have to quit that-

"Bradin!"

"I'm listening, damn it, what!?" he snapped. He hadn't been paying attention _again_.

Jay sighed deeply, "Look, Brae... I really don't wanna do this but... I'm gonna have to give your job to somebody else..." Jay prepared for Bradin to go ballistic.

He didn't though. He raised his eyebrows and stared. "Huh?"

"I said I'm going to have to give-"

"I heard you. Why?" Bradin cut him off.

"Because you're not here! You're never here anymore! You don't pay attention to what you're doing and you go too slow now so you keep me behind and you look like somebody out of a horror movie with that stupid blank look! You need to get a grip on life, Bradin! She's dead for God's sake, _dead_! Get over it! And stop going around making everybody feel bad just cause you do and- and..." Jay stopped yelling and just stared at Bradin, who stared back, emotionless.

"I see." Bradin said plainly. "Here." he handed Jay his nametag and left the shop calling over his shoulder, "You owe me a week's worth of pay."

The door opened and shut with a cheerful ding. Jay slammed his fist onto the counter and shut his eyes cursing under his breath. Why did he just say all that!?

Bradin left the shop and walked down the beach, his mind whirling. He knew everything Jay had just said to him was true... he knew it was! He knew that the one thing out of all the things he'd said that hurt the most was also the truest. He needed to realize that she was dead and not coming back and he needed to move on. She would have wanted him to... He told himself over and over again that she would want him to be happy... he couldn't do it. Breaking into a run he made his way towards that fatal road where Candice's life had been lost... He had spent many a night down here since her death... getting drunk to kill the pain... How dumb was that anyway... What was he doing with his life now!? Was he just going to live this way forever and _never_ move on? Was that what he had intended!? No... All of a sudden he knew what he had to do.. he knew it... He _was_ going to move on... he'd be alright... but first... He pulled a pocket knife out of his pants pocket and thrust it into the wood of a nearby tree and pulled it back out. He sliced again and again until he had drawn a cross and a heart surrounding it with the initials C. M. under it. She may have been gone but that didn't mean he was going to forget her... _ever_. A silent tear slid down Bradin's cheek, glimmering in the sunlight and falling to the ground below. He hadn't cried once... not _once_. Not even a single tear like that, since her death... He couldn't take it anymore and the one tear was enough. He sunk to the ground on the side of the road, nearer the water than the road, leaning his back against the tree he had just carved her memory into, and let all his emotions for her seep out in silent tears... He would never forget her... and she would never be far from him he knew... And no matter how bad it hurt, he _would_ move on from it and live normally again... Candice had been his best friend since the two of them were 10 years old and you didn't just forget someone like that! Besides, he loved her. He always would... but he knew he would be able to find someone else if he would just do what he feared doing the most... let her go. Wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks and standing up he turned back to the tree and gave a slight smile. He carved, on the other side of the tree, a heart with the initials B.W. and C. M. inside of it... he didn't think that was quite right... _Forever_. he added that under it then smiled again. Yes, forever... friends, lovers... whatever anyone wanted to think... he knew what it meant.

He walked back home and, taking a deep breath, entered the house to find his family living like nothing had ever happened. He knew that didn't mean they'd forgotten her... just... that they moved on. Like he was doing now. He smiled at Susannah and Derrick who were sitting in the living room laughing about something he had missed while still outside. They stopped laughing and smiled back, a bit shocked looking. He just laughed slightly, "Yes, I just smiled..." he rolled his eyes at the look and the way that Johnny scratched his head as he entered living the room and saw the looks on Derrick and Susannah's faces and Bradin's smile.

"Welcome back, Brae." He laughed all of a sudden. "You should-"

"Where's Aunt Ava?" Bradin interrupted.

"Find your aunt." Johnny finished then laughed. "Upstairs trying to, and I quote, 'perfect this thing, Johnny! Leave me alone,!' end quote." Johnny laughed.

"Thanks." Bradin went upstairs and everyone in the living room looked at each other and shrugged, smiling. Bradin was back! He'd come home today instead of his ghost like it had been for the past two months. He was alive again!

"Hey, Nik!" Bradin popped his head in Nikki's room, her door was open, and smiled at her.

She was sitting on the floor with Cameron doing some homework. Ava wanted Nikki to finish school just like any other teen so she and Susannah had volunteered to watch her baby during school hours and she and Cameron would when they were home and on the weekends and school holidays. Nikki and Cameron were grateful, knowing their education would come in handy in the future when they needed to get jobs. Their baby, which they had named Ariel Hope lay, peacefully sleeping, on Nikki's bed with pillows and blankets wrapped in a circle around her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Get any sleep last night, or did Ariel wake you up again?" he asked then added, "Hey, Cam!"

"Hey..." Cameron smiled, shocked Bradin was... talking? He was talking, right? Yeah... wow.

"I- I mean, actually, yeah, I did sleep... I mean... I mean, yeah, but..." she jumped up and ran into Bradin's arms. He had laughed and gestured that she come give him a hug when she stuttered through her words from shock that he was acting normal again.

"Hey, sister..." he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Brae..." Nikki whispered happily, "Did you... let her go?"

Bradin didn't answer for a minute then Nikki pulled away, her eyes concerned that she had said the wrong thing. "Yeah, Nik... I did. I'm gonna be alright with a little help from you guys..."

"Of course!' Nikki knew he was asking her if she'd be there when he needed a little extra strength.

"I love you, Nik." He hugged her and kissed her head.

"I love you too."

"So... how's the little one?" he winked.

"Very... She's a perfect little angel!" She laughed. "Most of the time." she added, still laughing.

"Good." Bradin smiled, looking over at the baby. "I don't think I've told you guys this but she is _beautiful_."

"Thanks," Cameron smiled. He agreed.

"Thanks, Brae, I know she's gonna love her uncle!"

"I'm an uncle!" Bradin pretended to be shocked, "Wow... I always think of uncles as being well, old!" he laughed.

Nikki and Cameron both laughed. "I know what you mean," Cameron said, "And I always think of aunts as being ancient... at least, I did until I met yours!" he laughed again.

"Yeah, well, can't accuse her of that... being ancient, I mean!" Bradin said, laughing.

"Nope..." Nikki laughed, "Sometimes I think she even acts a little _too_ young! Anyway, you know you should really go see that girl who moved in down the road... she's so sweet! I think you'd like her!" she laughed.

Bradin cocked his head with a funny smile on his face, "Nik, that's..." he burst out laughing.

"Hey, she's totally sweet and you know she's liked you forever! Can't you tell!?"

Bradin sobered and looked at Nikki, "Me? _She_ likes _me_? That's funny."

"She does! Just think about it!!"

"Nikki, she doesn't know me though! I mean, she's only seen the 'grieving' me!"

"So? She still likes you. I can totally tell."

"Yeah, but really... Lesley?"

"Why not Lesley?"

"Well, she's known you forever that's why..."

"Right, which proves that she _has _seen the non-grieving you!"

"I guess you're right but I still... I don't know..."

----------

"Is Brae here?" Jay asked, coming into the beach house's living room.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause, I said something really stupid to him and I just wanted to-"

"Whoa... don't. Don't do anything... whatever you said... it worked." Johnny threw his head towards the stairs and Jay looked up to see Bradin and Nikki standing in the hall... laughing? Bradin was laughing!?

"I see..." Jay looked shocked.

"That's what I thought." Johnny shrugged, "I'd love to know how that happened... I thought Bradin Westerly was no more... you know, the living dead or something..."

"Yeah..." Jay called up the stairs, "Hey, Brae!"

Bradin turned his head and when he saw it was Jay his smile dropped, "Jay, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it! The job's still yours if you want it, mate!" Jay smiled.

Bradin smiled again, "I'd love it... thanks!"

"Not a problem... glad to see you're feeling better, though, man."

"Yeah... And, Jay,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Bradin smiled.

"Not a problem, you're welcome." Jay smiled back.

Bradin nodded then turned back to Nikki.

"Give it a try, Brae! She's 16, she totally loves the beach and surfing and you know you think she's cute!"

"Nikki..." Bradin smiled in spite of himself though. He _did_ think she was cute...

"See." Nikki nodded then went back in her room leaving Bradin in the hall laughing to himself.

"Okay, okay... yeah, sure, Nik!" he said into her room, "Bring her over and maybe I'll... introduce myself." He said, hinting at more than just saying, "Hey, I'm Bradin Westerly."

"And maybe ask her out..." Cameron said.

Brain rolled his eyes and said simply, "Maybe." He winked at Nikki and she knew he was serious about inviting her over.

"Cool! I'll call her and tell her to come to dinner Friday!"

"What's wrong with tonight?" Bradin didn't wait for Nikki to answer, he only let her get her mouth open before going on, "Ha! Caught you! You're worried I'm not really gonna be myself for more than this one day..."

Nikki rolled over laughing, "God... why does my brother have to know me so well!?" she laughed some more saying between giggles, "Fine, I'll bring her over tonight!"

Bradin smiled, "I don't really care, Nik, I was just saying how you don't think I'm really okay..."

"Yeah, well, to prove I do I'll invite her over!" Nikki sat up and tried to stop laughing.

Bradin smiled and walked down the hall to his aunt's studio. Knocking, he heard her exclaim, "Ouch! Who's there!?"

"Bradin." Bradin said.

"Oh!" Even though the door was shut Bradin could tell his aunt was surprised if not shocked. She hurried to the door and tore it open, "Hey, honey, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say hey... and tell you I love you." Bradin smiled and gave his, definitely shocked, aunt a hug.

"Well... I- hey, I mean, I love you too! I... Bradin, what happened!?" Ava smiled and hugged him back.

"Nothing... I just... well, Jay made me realize how stupid the way I was living was... so... I'm moving on." Bradin smiled. Ava could tell he definitely still missed her but he was making an effort to live normally again and that was all that matter.

"Oh... well..." Ava was still in shock. She smiled, saying, "That's good, Bradin. I'm so glad."

"Yeah..." he hugged her again then smiled, "Well, I'll let you get back to 'perfecting' things!" Mumbling, he added, "Like that's gonna happen..."

Ava started to say something to that but she saw Bradin wink and laughed instead.

"Come on, Aunt Ava! Don't stay in there all day! Why don't we all go down to the beach for one of your wonderful picnic lunches?"

"Oh? Well..." Ava looked at the skirt laying on the table in her studio and back at Bradin... that skirt would still be there... But Bradin... well, he'd most likely still be there too but she should enjoy and love him first and foremost over the skirt! Candice's death had made her realize even more then she had already that someone really could be there one day and not the next. Be there one minute and... not the next. Bradin was here... now, and she didn't want to take _any_ chances on him not being there tomorrow. Or any of her family for that matter... things changed and life went on... Nikki already had a baby and she and Cameron were planning to get married and would be moving as soon as they finished school and could get on their own two feet. And Bradin would be 18 in a week, graduating in May and would be going to college in the fall of this year or next, he hadn't decided yet, then, before she knew it, Derrick would be grown too! But she had them all with her right now and she wasn't about to waste a _second _of it. "Let's!" she smiled, "Now gather the herd!"

* * *

There they are, y'all! I really, really hope you liked this story! And please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the ending, the story as a whole and just... whatever!!! Also, if I made any huge mistakes. Thank you so much!! You have no idea what it means to hear from my readers!!!!

P.S. Please don't give up on me. I may be on a break from writing for a little while but I promise you, I will be back. I'm already 3 chapters (and a little future stuff) into Healing The Heart: Hidden Secrets Of My Broken Heart II and I might have a story for y'all called Driving Free, mostly surrounding Nikki. So, again, don't give up on me! I know it took me FOREVER to get this finished and I'm really sorry about that. It shouldn't happen again but you wouldn't imagine how the stress of moving and leaving all my friends behind effected my writing for a while there... Then I had serious Writer's Block... But I think I'm back to stay now! So I hope y'all will just bare with me and keep on reading my stories. It means the world to have such loyal readers who actually ENJOY my writing. Thank you.

_ Anna Christie _(SecondStarToTheRight15)


End file.
